The Llarcloa War
by Chibi-Pix
Summary: Riku is a young soldier fighting in a war against the llarcloa, a humanoid race with tails. When he finds himself as a hostage of them after a battle, he learns there's more to them than the humans have always assumed... and that there's a darker side to the war than anticipated. AU/OOC, rated M for violence, language, and insinuations. Contains same sex relationships.
1. Hostage

Greetings, dear readers! As shocking as it may be, I have another fanfic to upload! So hopefully you enjoy this one, too. I do apologize for any mistakes, whether grammatical or story-wise, I am just a solo writer proofreading everything myself.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

Riku looked at his surroundings through blurred vision. He tried to comprehend what was going on. One moment he was on the battlefield and there was an explosion, the next… he found himself here. But where was here? As his vision cleared, he saw a thick, brown tail swaying back and forth. He then looked more, realizing there were more like this one, he realized he was in beast territory.

Riku sat up with a grunt, looking for his weapon, but gentle hands touched him on the shoulders and carefully eased him back down. Such gentleness. Such calmness.

"You shouldn't move so much right now." a calm voice said. "You have suffered some serious injuries and we're working on helping you recover."

Riku looked to see the beast that spoke to him. He took in that messy brown hair, that tan and freckled skin, and those big blue eyes. Sure, this guy had pointed animal ears atop his head and a thick tail at his backside, but in his state of mind, Riku thought he looked pretty cute. And his voice was so calm and gentle, it eased him.

"Where… am I?" Riku asked.

"I cannot tell you exactly, but you're in llarcloa territory. You and several others were brought in; you've all been quarantined so we can properly treat your injuries before putting you into the cells." the young male said. "You are our hostages, but we are making sure all of you are healed properly."

"Why?" Riku asked.

"We have no use for dead hostages. And being in weakened states can make things worse for you here." the brunette said.

"Sora! If that one is fine for now, we need you here!" another like the brunette called.

"Yes, I'm coming." Sora, the brunette, responded, leaving Riku to tend to another patient. Riku managed to shift his position and looked to see where the gentle boy went. Then he saw another patient, this one being a redhead human.

"Great, patch up one part, he opens in another." Sora mumbled, making an incision in the redhead's abdomen. "Go find a few who are in good health and compatible with blood to him; he will need blood. Get the other medic to assist if no one listens to you."

"Yes, sir!" a couple others said, going off around the room, making Riku realize just how big it was and how many were there. He then watched a third one leave. Were others already in the holding cells?

Riku tried to sit up again, his head spinning. He then watched as Sora worked with the redhead, his hands in his guts. "What's… wrong with… him?" he asked slowly.

"I told you not to move so much." Sora said, not even looking up. "He's got internal bleeding… his is the worst of it."

"That blast..." Riku mumbled. He moved to get up but felt another set of hands on him.

"Riku, you can't move too much yet. You're also at risk of internal bleeding and you've endured head trauma." came a familiar voice as this person eased Riku back down into laying. Riku looked to see a male with steel blue hair, the hair pulled back to show both eyes; when not busy working, normally half of his face was covered by his hair. Zexion. A medic Riku knew already. "You need to rest."

"What's going on…?" Riku asked.

"Sora already explained, didn't he? You're all being treated here first before being put in the holding cells." Zexion explained. "We're hostages, Riku… well treated ones, actually."

"Still hostages..." Riku mumbled. "Where are my brothers?"

"Already in holding; you've been in and out of consciousness for a week; they've recovered in that time." Zexion explained.

"Zexion, I need your help over here." Sora called.

"Rest." Zexion told Riku before leaving to assist Sora. "Okay, let's see what we can do to help him." That was the last thing Riku heard before passing out again.

* * *

When Riku came to again, he was more aware. Cries of pain could be heard, one voice even crying that they couldn't see. He then looked to the redhead near him who had severe internal bleeding. As he observed him, he realized this was Axel, one of his allies. He had to have been close to the blast origin. But… where did the blast come from? In all his studies, Riku knew that the beasts didn't use such things; they used weapons like crossbows and swords or magic; explosives were not part of their ways.

"It's a miracle he has all his limbs." Riku looked to see Sora was there again. "He was closest to the blast… but he's messed up inside."

"Will he live?' Riku asked.

"I hope so… we're skilled medics… not miracle workers." Sora assured. "Unfortunately we lost two this past week… we've disposed of their bodies already." Disposed. Riku hated that term when it was used toward humans, but somehow Sora made it seem okay. "We kept those necklaces they wore, though, so they can be returned to your people."

"Our tags?" Riku asked. He then looked up, realizing his were dangling above him.

"We've used them to identify each of you." Sora responded. "Those who have recovered have them back; those still recovering aren't wearing them so they don't accidentally get strangled by them." Well, that made sense. "I'm sorry we can't keep the bodies to return… we don't know how long it will take… but we will send the ashes, too, to their families."

"Better than what our people do… they just leave the bodies on the field and take the tags to return." Riku mumbled. "Not like we can drag corpses around..." He sighed. "I feel like crap..."

"You were close enough to the blast. But I think we have any potential for internal bleeding fixed for you. Just waiting on your head to fully recover and some bones to finish mending themselves." Sora responded. "I know it's not reassuring, Riku," oh, so Sora did call his patients by name, "but you are in good hands."

"You know who I am… but who are you?" Riku asked.

"Sora." Sora smiled sincerely.

"I was told my brothers are in holding… I want to see them..." Riku said.

"At the moment, it's not allowed. You need to recover more and once in holding, unless injured again, which the llarcloa are not allowed to do, they are to remain in holding." Sora explained. "Only Zexion is allowed back and forth due to being a medic, too." His smile was soft, gentle, and even reassuring. "Trust me, they're in good hands. Well, except one of the prisoners… he isn't fairing with the dry air, but… nosebleeds due to dry air is better than getting sick in cold and damp air."

"Yeah, sounds better." Riku nodded, grumbling when the action made his head throb. He sighed. "You beasts aren't like I expected… I'm used to you guys being violent… not… caring."

"I'm a medic, it's my job to help others. And we see life as sacred… we're only violent on the battlefield because we want to live… we want this war ended." Sora explained. "And we prefer to be called _llarcloa_, it mean _children of Gaia_."

"Llar… clo… uh..." Riku sounded out. "Llarcloa..."

"That's right." Sora nodded. "Now, rest. And quit touching my tail before someone stops to question if you are trying to take me as your mate." Riku jerked his hand, realizing what he had subconsciously done. It was just so soft. He couldn't help but smile when Sora laughed. "I know my tail is soft, but only family members and mates are allowed to mess with them without permission. Messing with my tail, it means you want to mate with me… but you didn't know and now yo do." He nodded. "Keep it in mind."

"I will." Riku nodded. "How soon until I can walk? I hate lying still..."

"I'll see how you are in the morning." Sora said, going off to check on other patients.

Riku turned his head to observe Sora, watching how he was responding to others and talking with them. Riku wondered at first if it was just him Sora was kind to, but then he realized the llarcloa boy was kind to everyone. If it weren't for the fact that they were technically enemies and different beings, he'd think he would be a great romantic companion.

"Don't bother." Riku looked when Zexion caught his attention.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked.

"I know that look." Zexion sighed. "Remember, he's a llarcloa, you're a human. We don't know their views but we know for sure that our people will deem you a traitor if you try to get him to be your lover."

"I wasn't going to." Riku mumbled. "Think they'll let me go see my brothers if I'm okay to walk?"

"Doubt it… except for maybe Kadaj if I can convince them." Zexion stated, earning a look from Riku. "His illness came back… I think the blast triggered something..."

"No..." Riku looked concerned.

"They're keeping him isolated so that he doesn't get worse or contract any other illnesses." Zexion said.

"Zexion, can you help over here?" Sora called.

"Yes, right away." the human medic said, rushing over to the llarcloa youth.

"Oh Kadaj… I hope you're okay..." Riku whispered, slowly closing his eyes.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Ah, another fic! Like last time, this story is already complete, it's just up to me to upload the chapters after proofreading them all. Reviews do not affect the upload rate or anything; whether you love it or not, this story is being uploaded. Unlike the previous fic, which took only three days to write, this one took nearly a month due to my mind not always wanting to think. Oh well.

I think I did well with this story, but that's just me being confident and hopeful.

Also, throughout this fic, you'll see a series of words/phrases made up; any similarity to them and other languages are completely coincidental.

Anyway, that's it for now. Until next chapter!

~chibi


	2. Closer Than You Think

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

_Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack._ Boots. Heavy stepped. Steady and confident in stride. It had to be that silver haired general, judging by the sound coming down the hall.

Leon looked up when the steps stopped in front of his cell door. He shifted his position, the chains rattling. Chains. Such horrible things. Sure, the llarcloa had binding methods, too, but they used magic that just safely restricted their prisoners, not those bulky things that painfully dug into them. He then watched as a man with long, silver hair walked in. General Sephiroth V. Crescent.

"Finally not snarling at me, beast?" Sephiroth asked, closing the door behind him. "I see that your glare is still steady."

"What do you want?" Leon demanded.

"Answers." Sephiroth asked.

"You're better off asking a pile of dung your questions." Leon snarled.

"You answer my questions… I'll answer yours… the one about your pups." Sephiroth said. He saw Leon's tail bristle, sign enough that this was the start of being tempted. "In fact, I'll tell you about one now, then the other after." He nodded. "That blonde one you fought alongside, the one with messy hair, he is at this facility, kept in isolation like you are. His injuries have healed."

"Thank Gaia…" Leon sighed.

"Now… my questions… where would hostages be taken to by your people?" Sephiroth inquired.

"A place where you wouldn't find too easily… trying, you're more likely to lose more people to accidents or getting lost." Leon replied.

"Damn..." Sephiroth sighed. "Is there are chance we'd expect those of ours who were taken hostage back? Alive?"

"Alive and well." Leon stated. "We see life as sacred… we're only fighting this war because we want to live." He sighed. "While some will complain, the medics will see to anyone's injuries. They'll be kept locked up, but they'll be well and strong… weakness leads to illness… illnesses they cannot heal without further risk."

Sephiroth let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." he said.

"Someone you're hoping for?" Leon asked.

Had it been someone else, Sephiroth would have told them that he was asking the questions, not them. But this was different. He felt Leon could relate. "My four sons… they were all unaccounted for. Part of me hoped they were taken prisoner, but..." Sephiroth sighed. "However, knowing they'd actually be fine, I'm back to hoping they were taken and not killed." He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. "That explosion… if my studies were correct, it's something you beasts would never do, huh?"

"We prefer being called _llarcloa_." Leon grumbled. "That other term is rude." He then sighed. "While we do use magic… that thing was destructive… we wouldn't use such a thing…"

"I see." Sephiroth nodded. "And you wouldn't lie about it?"

"That thing killed many of our own… we'd never risk that." Leon snarled. "On my life, to which I give my pups… I would never lie about that thing."

"A father who lives for his children usually is the most trustworthy." Sephiroth said as he got to his feet and turned to leave the room.

"And my other pup?" Leon asked.

"There was no mention of a blue eyed, brown haired be… llarcloa documented as a hostage or one of the dead." Sephiroth stated. "One was mentioned to have been seen after the blast… tending others… claiming hostages, too. The scout who reported said he had never seen such a fluffy looking one." He didn't miss the sigh of relief coming from the other.

"One… one more question." Sephiroth said.

"It depends on the question..."

"What is your relationship with Cloud Strife?" Sephiroth looked back. "You both froze on the battlefield when you came face to face… I didn't miss that."

"We met a long time ago..." Leon mumbled. "And we refused to fight then..."

Sephiroth was a trained general, he could tell when someone was hiding something. Leon was definitely hiding something. He didn't press, though, because that little bit of information was enough for him to go on. Nodding, he left the cell and went to another part of the base. He entered a room, only knocking twice.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, looking to see the blonde man lying on his bed, another soldier sitting at his bedside. "How is he, Zack?"

"Something's not right with that blast… Did you find out if those beasts set it off?" Zack asked after checking over the blonde's breathing. "It's triggered his illness again… he's back to coughing up that black substance..."

"It makes me worry about Kadaj… he had the same illness..." Sephiroth sighed. "I'm certain they didn't… so it's a matter of finding out who did it..." He sat down in another chair. "Something was off with that blast… and it doesn't seem like something our own people would use."

"Perhaps those southerners?" Zack inquired, meaning about another country they were at war with.

"It was so far into our land…" Sephiroth sighed again. "We'll look into it more."

"Anyway… Vexen should be arriving soon; I'm going to go receive him and see if he'll come look at Cloud first." Zack said, standing up.

"Have him treat those hurt worse, then send him here." Sephiroth said.

"Yes, sir." Zack nodded before walking to the door. "Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"This is an illness we know humans contract..." Zack said, getting Sephiroth's attention, "for some reason one of those beasts fell ill… coughing up the same thing."

"Which one?" Sephiroth asked, though he had a feeling he knew.

"The little blonde one… that kid." Zack said.

"Thank you for reporting." Sephiroth responded, dismissing Zack. He then looked back to Cloud when the other left. He could tell Cloud was conscious, but not feeling well and mostly out of it due to a medication he was given to help after showing his illness again. "I thought we had this under control… and now it's in one of those… llarcloa." He watched Cloud look to him after that word was said.

"Cloud… what happened when you disappeared all those years ago?" Sephiroth inquired. "You and that brown haired one met..." Cloud didn't respond and just curled up, not that Sephiroth blamed him; the general knew that those with this illness just preferred curling up and trying to sleep, it made them weak and tired. This was something he had learned easily with Cloud being his friend and Kadaj being his son, both having this illness. "Cloud… did you find a lover among them?" Sephiroth then asked. "Is that blonde child, the llarcloa with the same illness, yours?"

Sephiroth didn't get an answer again. "You can tell me… I'll do what I can to protect you, old friend." he said. He reached over and ran a hand through Cloud's hair. "The other pup is fine, though… I'm sure he's back home where he belongs." He sighed. "Are they that brown haired one's pups? I heard that they differ from us humans…"

"Leon."

"Hmm?"

"Leon… that brown haired one is Leon… the blonde pup is Roxas." Cloud mumbled, his voice soft and raspy. "The brown haired pup is Sora..."

"You know their names?" Sephiroth asked. "Cloud… did you and Leon… were you two lovers? Was that why you couldn't fight each other?" No response. "This is off the record… I won't report this."

"I got ill… a different illness when I was found by the llarcloa." Cloud responded. "Leon… he vouched for me… he and another treated me… and… I fell in love." He let out a yawn, sign he was tired. "I shouldn't have… but I did… They told me I could die… or use their medicine… they warned me… it could… change… me..."

Sephiroth watched as Cloud drifted off to sleep. Change him? Change Cloud? In what way? Well, he wasn't getting an answer on that yet. He nodded, allowing Cloud to sleep it off. "I'll see about asking Leon later… and I'll get Vexen to check on Roxas for you." he whispered softly. He then got up and left the room, instructing a guard on standby to keep an eye on Cloud in case he needed medical attention.

Sephiroth then walked down the hall, pondering over things… at least until he saw another man walking his way. "General Xemnas, congratulations on the promotion." he said.

"And something tells me you won't continue calling me by my title." the man, Xemnas, said with a laugh. "You're like my older brother, anyway."

"Of course." Sephiroth chuckled. "What brings you by?"

"My medical officer." Xemnas stated. "Dragging me everywhere."

"Because you got hurt, dammit, and I need to make sure you don't pull those damn stitches!" shouted a blonde further down the hall before he went another direction.

"Quit fussing!" Xemnas called back. He then shook his head and chuckled a bit. "I'm glad I have him, though. And I'm surprised he's steady on his feet."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Sephiroth asked as he and Xemnas walked down the hall.

"His son, Zexion, was one of the ones unaccounted for." Xemnas said. "He's most likely been taken captive..."

"He's a medic himself… maybe they'll have mercy on him." Sephiroth said, not bringing up what he learned about hostages yet.

"I hope so." Xemnas nodded. "Xion's training well, too."

"Ah, that's Vexen's daughter, right?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes, she was sent to Marluxia's base so she can treat injuries there." Xemnas said. "Vexen didn't want her on the field yet, so I got him to agree to that. Got her to stop complaining about not being allowed to help."

"Well, it's a start." Sephiroth nodded.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Ah, another lovely chapter. And this time we're seeing it from Sephiroth's base and seeing another llarcloa imprisoned. And to no surprise, knowing me, Vexen has adopted Zexion as his son, and even Xion as his daughter.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you look forward to the next one. Remember, reviews are necessary, but they are appreciated. Until next time, my dears!

~chibi


	3. Insults, Sickness, and Claws

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Sora demanded, shoving a llarcloa soldier out of the way. "We work hard in what we do and you come down to hurt one of them?"

"I was just checking things over when this daoetkt tried to attack me through the bars." the llarcloa hissed, shooting a glare at one man with silver hair, this man being one of Riku's brothers.

"You know I hate being lied to." Sora growled. He then looked to one of the on-duty guards. "You. What happened."

"I… um..." The guard seemed to freeze.

"Tell me what happened. And remember to be honest." Sora pressed.

The guard sighed before explaining. "He was provoking the hostages. That human only reached to strike him after being spat at." he said, earning a glare from the soldier.

Sora nodded before turning, actually striking the soldier across the face, leaving three bright red marks on his face, little droplets of blood forming and going down his cheek. "Never do this again." he snarled. "We worked hard tending to their injuries… we don't need you to be an idiot and make it worse. Remember, if we want our comrades who still live back, we need these hostages alive and well."

"Humph… easy for a soft-hearted child of a hybrid." the llarcloa grumbled. Hearing that, Sora nearly smacked him again, only to have his wrist caught by another guard, this one bigger and older than either of the two who seemed to be against each other.

"You struck him once and he'll feel it for a few days." the guard said. "Sora… did you come down here to deliver this human to holding?" The guard, still holding the medic's wrist, eyed Riku. "His scent says he's not yet fully healed."

"He's healed enough to walk and I gained permission to bring him to see his brothers for a bit." Sora stated in a calm tone. "If you don't mind, I'd like to do my job."

"Of course." The larger llarcloa nodded as he let go. He then looked to the soldier. "And you, leave here and don't bother the prisoners again."

"Fine..." the soldier grumbled, starting to walk away, at least until his took Sora's tail into his hand, running it along the furry length. "Let's not let this bother us, Sora. Remember, your brother, uncle, and father are all unaccounted for… if you need a shoulder to cry on..."

Sora glared before striking the soldier again, leaving deeper wounds going down the other cheek and even onto the shoulder and arm. "Don't you dare touch my tail, you vek't." he snarled.

"Should not have done that..." the guard mumbled, shaking his head before moving to push the soldier away. "Get out of here now before you piss him off more." he instructed.

"Thanks for not clawing me when I accidentally touched your tail." Riku whispered.

"It was a first time for you and you didn't know better." Sora stated. "He knew better and it wasn't his first time." He then looked into the cell where the other silver haired male was. He opened up and went to check on the scratch mark on his arm. "It's not deep."

"Eh, I can lick it and be fine." the male said.

"Yazoo..." Riku sighed, crossing his arms.

"A warning from little brother? Ah, this must be normal." Sora said, pulling a jar of ointment from the pack he had around his hips and putting it on the wound. "It won't warrant you being put back in my infirmary, but..." He looked back at the young guard who told him what happened.

"We'll keep an eye on it and treat it as you instruct, unless you wish to send a medic down each time." he said.

"Put more ointment on it tonight, again in the morning, repeat." Sora explained. "In a few days, it should be healed." He closed up the jar and handed it to the guard. "If it gets infected… I will know." He then closed the cell. "Riku, you can visit with them for a few, then we go see Kadaj, okay?"

"Thank you." Riku said, going to the two cells where his brothers, Loz and Yazoo, were held, talking with them and assuring them he was fine. He was curious about the terms used and how Sora seemed to be important, but he wasn't going to ask about at the moment; he wanted to talk with his brothers more, make sure they truly were well.

Sitting down and talking, Riku was surprised yet not to find that even in the holding cells, they were well treated. Yes, they had magic bindings keeping them in line, but they were fed well and spoken to. Some of the guards were even polite to the hostages.

"You know, we've been raised and told how different we are." Yazoo stated. "If you ask me, I'd say we're not all that different. Sure, our features differ, but we're fairly similar, too. Grow up, fall in love, raise families, protect each other, things like that."

"This war is truly for nothing." Loz mumbled. "Sure, some are hostile… but like there are good and bad humans, the same applies to these people."

"Oi, little medic." Yazoo called. "That asshole called me something… A um… dow-ket?"

"Daoetkt. It's a derogatory term… in general, he was calling you a barbarian. But its literal translation is ruder than that." Sora explained, looking over.

"Well then." Yazoo actually chuckled a bit. "Didn't expect to be called that, but… I guess we are, with how war driven we seem to be."

"Is there a way to end this war?" Loz inquired. "It's taken too many lives."

"That's what we're hoping for." Sora informed them. "We're hoping to talk with your leaders… to understand why we're at war and bring it to an end before there are more casualties." He then looked to Riku. "We should go visit Kadaj before it gets too late."

"Right." Riku nodded, getting up. "I'll see you guys another time."

"Tell us how Kadaj is doing when you do." Yazoo said. "They tell us he's fine… but I'm still worried about his health."

"As am I." Riku sighed before leaving with Sora. "Sora… you called that other llarcloa something… what was it?"

"Vek't. It is used towards arrogant pricks like him who flirt too much and don't know when to quit… it's literal translation is far ruder than most other things." Sora explained.

"I don't get it… you're a kid… yet it seems like so many want you as their mate." Riku pointed out. "I've seen how some of the guards act around you." Not entirely, he noticed some things, but Zexion pointed out most of it out to him. Nonetheless, he did notice enough on his own.

"I'm already sixteen." Sora said.

"Still a kid; I myself am seventeen… and though a soldier, I'm child a child in the eyes of others." Riku pointed out. "At least for another year."

"At sixteen, though considered a pup still, I am of mating age." Sora explained. "Others have already seen me as an ideal mate… but I'm not interested at the moment; we have a war we're dealing with and I have many to help recover."

Sixteen and technically ready to mate? The llarcloa were definitely different from the humans in that regard. And it definitely seemed that Sora was popular but he was more interested in his work at the moment.

"I see." Riku nodded. "I noticed they're all male. Not that I'm against two people of the same sex getting together… but… there aren't any women."

"Women?" Sora asked. "Oh yes, your race has two separate sexes." That caught Riku's attention. "We llarcloa are capable of siring and conceiving pups. Technically we're all… male I guess, but it doesn't affect our reproduction capabilities."

Listening to this, Riku figured that could also explain why some seemed more feminine than others, like Sora. To be honest, he almost thought Sora was a girl at first but figured out differently. At least things seemed to make sense to him and why he didn't seem to see any women around.

"Anyway, when we get to Kadaj," Sora said, walking along the way more, "you can't go inside to visit with him; you've been around us so much, you could spread other pathogens to him and we're keeping things safe and sterile for his health. Otherwise he can risk getting other illnesses."

"I can still see and talk to him?" Riku asked.

"Yes, there's a window so you can see each other and you're able to converse easily." Sora replied. "He's been lethargic, though, so he may be resting."

"I understand." Riku nodded. He was then led to another area, this one more secluded. Clearly the llarcloa were cautious, keeping Kadaj from coming into contact with others. Were they really afraid he could get worse or were they keeping themselves safe? No, he didn't have time to ponder that. Instead, he was content in looking in a window, seeing his elder brother lying in a bed, a llarcloa medic tending to the sleeping male.

"I'm sorry he's not awake… we shouldn't disturb him." Sora said. "The medic in there has been properly cleaned over so he won't track anything to Kadaj."

"It's okay. Just seeing that he's resting at ease is enough for me." Riku said, smiling a bit. "Thanks."

* * *

Heyo, lovlies!

Sora seems to hold a bit of importance, huh? Well, medics are typically respected and very important, especially to the llarcloa. Soldiers and guards may fight to protect their people, the medics keep them going and strong. And while Sora can be kind, sweet, and gentle, he also has some claws on him and doesn't hesitate to use them.

Also, thank you for the couple of reviews so far. They make me happy when I see them.

Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!

~chibi


	4. Planning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"Ah, Sora, I was just heading to the infirmary to look for you." an older llarcloa said, walking up to the petite brunette. Riku observed this one; if he had to guess, this one was more like a general, at least in their terms.

"Is everything well?" Sora inquired.

"Quite so. The elders and chief wished for you to meet with them; they wanted you to bring the human medic… Zexion, right?" the llarcloa explained. "They wished to discuss some important matters with you two." He looked to Riku; Riku could tell he wasn't as hostile as one of the soldiers were earlier with how he looked to the silver haired male. "Of course, after you return your patient." He chuckled a bit before actually speaking to Riku. "Hopefully you didn't push yourself too hard walking around; our medics would be sad if you did and they had to start all over again to help you heal."

"I was taking it easy." Riku assured.

"Good." The llarcloa chuckled. "Anyway, Sora, any time now would be fine, the sooner the better."

"Yes, Zexion should still be there, I'll drop Riku off and collect him." Sora nodded. "Thank you. Um… by the way… any news on Dad? Roxas? Saïx?"

The elder male sighed. "No, not yet." he said. "But we're sure they're not dead."

"Right." Sora nodded. "Then I'll be on my way." He then went to finish the walk to the infirmary with Riku.

Riku was silent. So, Sora had kin, or at least close friends, in that latest battle and they were missing? He sadly couldn't give the same reassurances he was given about hostages. Humans were cruel creatures. They were daoetkt. But… perhaps they were fine and safe. Perhaps the humans were desperate to get their own men back and planned a hostage exchange.

"So… they're your… kin?" Riku asked.

"Yeah… Roxas and I are twins. My dad, Leon, raised us with Saïx's help; Saïx was like an uncle to us." Sora explained.

"And your… other parent?" Riku inquired. "It takes two to make kids last I check. Unless that's another difference in us."

"No, it still takes two to mate and have pups." Sora chuckled a bit. "I… I honestly don't know. Dad doesn't talk about him much." He shrugged it off before reaching the infirmary, walking Riku to his bed. "You've been up a lot, now you need to rest."

"As the doctor orders." Riku chuckled a bit, going over and sitting on the bed. "Can I at least have a book to read?"

"Only if you can read our language." one of the medics teased. "How about paper to draw on?"

"Not that I'm a good artist, sure." Riku said.

Sora chuckled and rolled his eyes, going over to where Zexion was sitting next to Axel, the redhead moved to the other end of the room now that it was more open with patients recovering and being placed in the holding cell.

"He's not regained consciousness yet, but he is improving." Zexion sighed. "It's a long battle with him… But he's strong. He's human… but he has a lot of strength and determination in him to keep him going."

"He'll get better… we'll do our best with him." Sora assured him. "Zexion, can I pull you from here for a bit? The chief and elders wish to speak with us. The others will look after him."

"Yeah. I was just taking a break anyway." Zexion responded, standing up. "Well, lead the way." Sora nodded and did just that, leading Zexion out of the infirmary and elsewhere to meet with others. "If given the opportunity to leave… please be honest, is Axel best staying here longer or going back?"

"Staying here; our medical ways are much more advanced." Sora responded. "No offense." Zexion motioned, silently saying it was fine. "Kadaj, though, is one who should be transferred ASAP. The longer he's here… the more he's at risk with his health."

"Because he is in a weakened state, right?" Zexion inquired.

"In his state, he could get other illnesses… ones that we cannot treat without risk of… of changing him." Sora replied, sighing some. "It'd be better to let him die… but honestly? We don't want to. Life is sacred and we can't give up… so we're keeping him safe."

"This illness… the one he has now… it's one he's had before… it was supposed to be cured, though." Zexion said. He then stopped when Sora started coughing a bit. "Sora? Are you okay? You're a medic, you need to take it easy and not overdo anything." He sighed. "You've… you've actually been coughing occasionally since that battle… were you somehow closer to the blast than I was?"

"Could be dust in my lungs; I already had a couple others check me over and so far nothing was found." Sora stated. "Four times this past week, actually."

"Well, perhaps it really is just dust in the lungs… but keep an eye on it. Maybe let me check you over one of these times." Zexion said. He then smiled as they resumed walking. "I admit… I'm actually liking it here. The llarcloa medics have more sense of humour in just one of them than the entire training group I was in. And don't get me started on my dad's sense of humour… it's drier than the air in the holding cells."

"And those are pretty dry if one of your men's nosebleeds are anything to go by." Sora chuckled a bit. He then entered a room where some people sat, a distinguished looking man in the middle, six older looking llarcloa on either side of him. "I came as requested." Sora said, dipping his head in respect. "This is Zexion, the human medic who had been helping out." Zexion bowed his head a bit, figuring that was the best thing to do.

"I'm glad you two came." the chief said. "We have discussed matters. There is one severely ill human and several healthy ones. We feel it is best to take the ill one before he gets worse and get him back to his people. We also feel it is best for one of the healthy ones to go, too. And with this, we want you to work into getting any of their leaders to talk with you and work on exchanging the remaining hostages and even seek peace."

"With all due respect, but I am just llarcloa pup… a child. The odds of them listening to me aren't good..." Sora pointed out.

"Indeed, but you see the world differently. Perhaps they will listen to you." the chief said. "And we will have Zexion go with you." This caught Zexion's attention, making him realize this was why they wished to speak with him, too. "He is a medic; the others are all soldiers. Soldiers are strong and clever… but medics understand war on a different level… and we think he will be able to assist you… even help them see we do not want trouble."

"I see where you're going with this." Zexion spoke up, hoping he wasn't being rude in doing so. "As medics, we see people die so often… even patients as we struggle to treat them… It is known that soldiers see a harshness in war, but their view seems to differ from us medics. Soldiers are told to fight… whether they're given a reason why or not depends on those they fight for. Medics… we are healing because we want our people to survive." He nodded. "I will do my best to assist. But… for a hostage to take with you, aside from Kadaj who is ill, might I suggest Riku? He is Kadaj's youngest brother. General Crescent is their father and one of the most influential generals. He is not yet fully healed, but I think he is well enough to travel."

"Father and son?" One of the elders spoke up as he gently ran his fingers through his tail. "When a father truly loves his children, he would do anything to protect them. Perhaps this is the best way to go about it."

"Surely even this… General?" Another elder tilted his head at the word, clearly confused. It made it clear to Zexion that ranks and titles had to have differed. "Surely he wishes for war to end, especially if his children are even fighting."

"Are we in agreement of sending the two brothers then?" the chief inquired, getting nods of acknowledgment from the elders. "Then we are in agreement. And one more thing, Sora, though you can fight, I'd rather a soldier go with you, too, to keep you safe."

"No offense, but most soldiers think with their tails; the more level headed ones are best here." Sora murmured.

"What about one who would even fight other llarcloa if they mess with you?" came a voice, catching the pup's attention. In walked a blue haired llarcloa, an X-shaped scar on his face.

"Saïx!" Sora exclaimed, running over and hugging the older male. "You're okay!" He put his hands up to Saïx's face. "This scar… it must have hurt…"

"It did, would've been nice if I got back sooner for you to treat it, but..." Saïx smiled. "I will be traveling with you and the others and making sure you truly are safe."

"If it's you, I will have no complaints." Sora nodded.

"Now that we have a plan of action, we will have supplies ready for your departure in the morning." the chief said. "Saïx, you have done many scouting missions prior to this battle, yes? Do you know the best place to go?"

"I know of an outpost a few days from here. They aren't a fully armed one, it being mainly a medical post." Saïx spoke up.

"Hmm… yes, that's the one closer to our current territory." The chief seemed to ponder it. "They would be less likely to attack you as well as perhaps more open to assisting in ending this futile war."

Listening, Zexion wasn't sure what to think. The chief phrased it as _current territory_. Did they plan on taking more? Or was land stolen from them during this war? But another thing was that it seemed an outpost was so close to this territory. Wouldn't it have made a difference if they attacked and took it over? Took hostages from there?

_No… they seem to respect medics so much, human and llarcloa alike._ Zexion thought. _They don't seem to touch it because they know it's primarily a medical base… I wonder which one it is…_

"Then at dawn, you will all depart." the chief said. "We understand that not everything can happen overnight, but we do hope progress will be made."

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

I'll be honest with you, darlings, I did have another fic I attempted before this version. In it, Sora wasn't given the opportunity to go out and seek peace with others, instead, he fled the base, taking Zexion and Riku (their only hostages in the original) with him, risking punishment if he was caught. But while that version still exists in my documents on my computer, I don't think it's one that will ever be finished... like many of my other fics.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. Until next time!

~chibi


	5. The Day They Met

**Note: **In this chapter, we'll see the llarcloa speak in their own language. Rather than come up with a full language and worry about translations, they'll speak in those bracket things. "[Like this. This means their language.]" See? Easy!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

_"We worked hard in saving lives, we're not about to let the soldiers be a bunch of nuk'ta and ruin everything. You've nothing to worry about, we'll make sure the hostages are safe." _

It wasn't that Riku doubted the medics, far from it really, but he still worried about the other hostages, especially his older brothers. He was thankful, though, that Kadaj was getting out of there. He had no doubt he'd be fine there, but isolation wasn't really Kadaj's style, and the humans were better prepared to cure this illness. He hoped his brother could get better again.

But another thing was weighing on him.

"Sora, what does _nook-tuh_ mean?" Riku inquired. "It's driving me crazy."

"Oh! Oh!" Zexion got excited. "I know that one. Literally it's translation is _those who think with their tails_. Generally, it's an idiot."

"Bravo, young man. You're really learning." Saïx said. "[Though Sora, no doubt we can talk a lot and confuse them more.]"

Sora snickered a bit. "[Indeed, Uncle. Indeed.]" he said.

"Oh, c'mon guys! That's no fair!" Riku complained. He looked back from the chocobo, a large, avian creature meant for riding on, he sat on, looking at the cart being pulled as Sora and Zexion stayed with Kadaj to make sure he was okay.

Sora laughed a bit. "I know. We're just teasing, though, we won't talk in our language too much. If we do, it'd just be us teasing others or family talk." he assured. "There are no secrets. Well, no big secrets between us."

"I hope so." Riku said. "So… nuk'ta, right? Hmm… maybe I can use that against my siblings."

"If they're not learning it already." Sora pointed out. "Remember, the others are talking a lot with the guards and the guards are willing to teach. Kinda like how we medics have been teaching Zexion a few things."

"From medicine to terminology." Zexion said. "Honestly, I hope this war ends soon and we can be allies. We can learn a lot from the llarcloa about medicine. They're so medically advanced."

"Not many people may approve of that; I've seen many of your people's soldiers… I know how they act… even when peace is met, they will still be bitter." Saïx admitted. "The other medics, though, well, if they're good medics, then they'll see no problem with that. Perhaps even arrange meetings so they can learn and exchange knowledge."

"Hey, Saïx?" Sora asked, changing the subject. "You never did explain what happened after that battle."

"Hmm..." Saïx simply grunted. "All I know is that that explosion had far reaches… causing a disruption… and that the humans took several hostages." He looked back. "We seemed to have taken plenty ourselves."

"Wasn't hard… most were badly injured." Sora stated. "Though several of our own wanted to just leave them to die, saying we needed healthy hostages. Us medics were determined, though… save lives, collect hostages, work to peace… seemed easy for us."

"Is that how you met Zexion?" Saïx asked.

"Haven't heard how they met or how Zexion came to be helping them." Riku said. "Not that I mind, Zexion's a good medic."

"He made it easier in getting the humans we took in to cooperate." Sora stated. "But… it was Zexion who found me first before the others on the field located us. Or rather… we were forced to."

"Huh?" Riku looked back again.

"We were both in an alcove of sorts… and got caved in." Zexion informed.

-+- _several days ago_ -+-

"Shit..." Zexion cursed, feeling for his canteen. He located it with ease and poured some water out of it and splashed it in his eyes, getting the dust out. He then looked around, seeing that the dust had settled. He then sighed, realizing it was darker than it should be, making him fear the worst… and noticing it when he saw small shafts of light. "Fuck… I'm caved in." He went to the boulders blocking his way and tried to move any of them. "They won't budge… even if they could, it would be risky, huh?" He sighed. "Great… Maybe there's another way out…" He then went searching.

At least until he tripped over something.

Or rather someone.

"Oh just great! I'm gonna get myself hurt in here and die without anyone finding me, aren't I?" Zexion asked. He then looked to see what he tripped over, seeing a dusty looking llarcloa. "Huh? A beast!?" He scrambled back. "But… he's just a kid."

Sighing, Zexion went against what some people would call better judgment, but as a medic, he had to check on the boy's health. He scooted closer and checked for a pulse. There and steady. He then rolled the child over so he was lying on his back.

"His airways seem clear..." Zexion mumbled. He then jumped back when the boy sat up suddenly and scooted away.

"Who… who are you?" Sora demanded, looking started. "And where… where..." He looked around. "Huh? Are we in a cave?"

"You don't know how you got in here?" Zexion asked.

"I..." Sora seemed to think it over. "I think someone shoved me in here when that explosion went off." He then covered his mouth and started coughing.

"Here." Zexion handed over his canteen. "You may have inhaled some dust." He then chuckled a bit. "Huh, odd. You were shoved to where I was waiting… yet you somehow ended up further in than me. Then again, you were probably shoved pretty hard or the blast helped."

"Thanks." Sora said, accepting the water and taking a few small sips. "What was that explosion?"

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling." Zexion responded. "You're not hurt… are you?"

"A couple scrapes. You?" Sora looked curious and… concerned? That was no illusion, Zexion saw concern in the llarcloa pup's eyes.

"Bumps and scrapes, no doubt I'll have some bruises." Zexion admitted. He checked for his supplies. "Crappy time to lose my supplies..."

"Supplies? Are you a medic?" Sora checked for his, happy to have them. "Let me treat yours first; humans are more susceptible to infection." He got closer and started to treat Zexion's injuries. "There are a lot, but they're all small."

"I'll treat yours next." Zexion said. "So… we're both medics." He chuckled a little. "Guess that's why we can sit and talk so easily… after the initial shock that is."

"Just because we're a human and llarcloa doesn't mean we can't sit and talk; really, we llarcloa would prefer talking over fighting." Sora said.

"Llarcloa?" Zexion asked.

"What we prefer to be called. Calling us beasts is mean." Sora sighed.

"Llarcloa sounds pretty. I like it." Zexion admitted. He then went to treat Sora's injuries when he was handed the ointment. "Looks like we're stuck, though. The rocks won't budge… and if we're not careful, we could make it worse."

"Hmm… well, we llarcloa have stronger senses of smell… maybe my people will smell us in here." Sora admitted. He then looked back. "I'm Sora, by the way."

"Zexion Esoteric Illusier Frost."

"Wow… you humans have really long names." Sora pointed out, making Zexion actually snort with laughter.

"Well, how do you differentiate who is who if someone perhaps has the same name as you?" Zexion asked.

"Easy, I am Sora, son of Leon." Sora said.

"Okay, yeah, my name is long… not as long as my dad's…" Zexion mumbled. "His is obnoxiously long." He then sighed. "So… after we're found, most likely by your people, my guess is I'll be taken as a war prisoner, huh? Or killed?"

"Not killed. Especially since you're a medic, too." Sora said. "Prisoner… only in name. You'd be well treated."

"I hope it's your people then… who knows what mine will do if they found us first..." Zexion stated.

-+- _present time_ -+-

"We were in there a while, thankfully safe, but it wasn't too long." Zexion said after reflecting, not really speaking about what happened. "We thankfully got along, too. Passed the time by talking about herbs, right, Sora?" Zexion looked to Sora but saw him face away from Kadaj to cough. "It's not getting better?"

Saïx stopped the chocobos and got down. "Sora? Are you okay?" he asked. He then looked to Zexion. "How long as he been coughing?"

"Off and on since that explosion." Zexion said. "We figured it was just the dust in his lungs but… different medics checked… and I checked last night myself."

"Sora..." Saïx whispered. "[Sora, have you coughed anything up?]" he asked, this time in their own language.

"[No, Uncle, I haven't.]" Sora responded. "[Do… do you think I will? You said before that Papa...]"

"[It's not supposed to affect the llarcloa, but your Papa was technically human...]" Saïx sighed. "Hmm… maybe it's just stress." He sniffed the smaller llarcloa. "I don't smell any form of sickness on you." He put his hands to Sora's face. "And you aren't feverish. You should still ride with me; we can leave Kadaj to Zexion." He got up onto the cart some and picked Sora up.

"I can ride a chocobo myself; I'm not that small of a pup anymore." Sora pouted.

"Just ride with me so I can keep a close eye on you." Saïx said, chuckling some.

_Could Sora actually be falling ill to something?_ Zexion thought, watching as Saïx got Sora onto the chocobo and pulling himself up behind the smaller one.

"Anyway, let's keep going." Saïx said, bringing his blue tail around, putting it over Sora's lap. "We've got a few days of traveling and you can bet your tailless rears I'm not doing it in silence."

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Aw! Zexion's getting concerned for Sora! Fellow medics gotta stick together, you know. Anyway, something tells me that Saïx is either talkative or loves to sing while traveling. Makes the journey easier, you know?

As for the language thing, I had to change my brackets. Apparently this doesn't want to use the pointy ones I've been using as I type. No matter, I can fix this.

Anyway, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and you look forward to the next one. Until next time, you wonderful readers!

~chibi


	6. Numb Tails

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, same for the Final Fantasy character who have/will show up.

* * *

"We still haven't found what that explosion was, sir… or why it's affected Cloud." a soldier named Angeal said, going to Sephiroth. "Or that child."

"There is always a reason for what happens." Vexen stated. "Have soldiers been sent to look for any remnants of the explosion? Or perhaps send some with scouts? Goodness knows they search better than soldiers… no offense, Angeal."

"None taken; most aren't trained anymore to pay mind to details." Angeal stated, hand up as though to tell the doctor to not worry.

"What I'm curious about now is why that child had contracted this illness… I can't say I've met with many of the tailed race myself, but from my understanding, they shouldn't contract this." Vexen explained. "That explosion did something..."

"Perhaps contain a virus?" Angeal suggested, concern on his face.

"Hmm, if that were the case, then wouldn't we see more cases?" Sephiroth inquired.

"Perhaps… or perhaps it didn't spread a virus… but rather woken up the dormant cells." Vexen pointed out. "Though we say we have a cure for it, though long and tiring, we don't have a way to eradicate it, just make it lie dormant. That in mind, perhaps somehow this child had dormant cells."

"Hmm..." Sephiroth thought it over. "Angeal, I want you to get a small team together to check over the sight, see what remnants you can find of that explosion and collect the evidence. It had to have been a bomb of sorts, so there should be something. Set off as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Angeal nodded and left Sephiroth's office.

"And of me?" Vexen said. "I'm treating that child, Roxas you called him before, and Cloud for this disease. I've also done checkups of others and even examined the tailed race we have hostage just in case."

"I want you to check something for me… compare Roxas' DNA to Cloud's." Sephiroth requested.

"Do you suspect something in their DNA?" Vexen asked. At no response, he sighed. "No… you have reason to suspect they are kin, don't you?" He then nodded. "I will do that. I do admit myself, though I kept it to myself from others, they look quite a bit alike."

"Thank you, Vexen. When you find something out… please only tell me, let no one else know." Sephiroth said.

"Hmm." Vexen nodded and left the room. He then went to return to his quarters. He already had the samples, having wanted to study their illness further, curious if there were changes or differences. On his way, though, he went past Xemnas. "Angeal's being sent to find out more about that explosion." he said.

"I'm worried about the results… I can't help this nagging feeling that it was Xehanort's doing." Xemnas admitted. "How else could it be so far into our country when the beasts don't use such a thing?" He sighed. "I'm sure that one I saw a week ago was telling the truth in it not being their race's doing."

"I'm sure it is the truth, too." Vexen said. "Do you think he returned to his people by now?"

"I'm certain; he said he needed to get back as quickly as possible." Xemnas said. "What are you doing now?"

"Comparing DNA… but… I think I already know the answer." Vexen said. "You did tell him before our arrival what we learned about the explosion?"

"And it seemed to make him worry even further." Xemnas sighed. "He said _Sora _in a hushed tone before rushing off, saying he had to return quickly. That was the last I saw of him."

"Sora, hmm… both Cloud and Roxas have mumbled that name, too." Vexen pondered over it. He then shook his head. "I have work to continue. And keep an eye on your stitches. Remember, tomorrow is your appointment so I can check them."

"Yes, yes." Xemnas waved it off before leaving the doctor, letting the elder blonde continue on his way. _Hope we meet again, Saïx, and I hope whoever it is you care for is okay, too._ He thought, thinking to how he met Saïx after the battle and before arriving at Sephiroth's base.

* * *

"Marluxia, sir! Two beasts approach the base. But… um… they don't seem to be attacking." a guard said, approaching Commander Marluxia D. Rose and Captain Larxene E. Foudre.

"Well, in all my times of seeing the beasts in certain areas, they have been more docile, maybe even skittish." Larxene stated. "Perhaps they're just passing by."

"But ma'am, they have two humans with them. There seems to be a third one, but we can't see them clearly. More than that, one human we could see clearly seems to be a youth with silver hair." the guard reported. "And they don't seem to be moving to go around the base, but more towards it."

"Silver hair?" Larxene asked.

"It could be one of Sephiroth's boys; we were told all of his sons are unaccounted for." Marluxia mused over the thought. "Tell the others to be on guard but resume as usual; Larxene and I will tend to the situation."

"Should you have more guards with you?" the guard inquired.

"No, if they're not acting hostile, we will be fine." Marluxia waved it off. "Well, Larxene, shall we check it out?"

"Right behind you." Larxene said, following the pink haired man. "Ready some medics while we handle this; who knows if anyone is injured." With a _yes, ma'am_ from the others, Larxene nodded as she and Marluxia made their way through the base, an old fortress really, and got outside as the small group grew near.

"That's close enough at the moment!" Marluxia called. "State your name and business with us!"

"Wait a sec… is that Commander Rose?" Zexion asked, looking between those on the chocobos.

"Hey! Sparkle Balls! Is that really you!" Riku called.

"Oh no… it's Riku." Marluxia shook his head and laughed.

"He's one of the very few with balls of steel to call you that." Larxene snickered a bit. She then went further with Marluxia, going up to greet the others. "So, gonna tell us why you're traveling with two beasts?" She asked them, putting her hands up to pet Riku's chocobo's face.

"Coming with them to seek peace." Riku said. "And to get Kadaj extra treatment..."

"Shit." Marluxia went over to the cart, pulling himself up into it. "How bad is it?"

"It's his illness; it's returned." Riku stated.

"He's been fairly stable, though; lethargic and spending most of the time sleeping. But if we can get it under control again..." Zexion said. "Look, Saïx and Sora, these two," he motioned to the llarcloa, "mean no harm. They came to discuss terms of peace. Including the transfer of those they took prisoner in exchange for those our people took."

"There aren't any hostages here… we're pretty much a medical location… but I'll hear you guys out. First off, though, we get Kadaj in and treated." Marluxia said. "Larxene?"

"Way ahead of you!" Larxene called, already sprinting to get back to base and command others to assist medically.

"Don't even need to request anything of her, it's like she reads my mind." Marluxia said. "Let's keep going, you'll be fine."

"You can take lead, Riku." Saïx instructed, sure that they'd be received better if a human was ahead of them. "Sora? You still okay?"

"My tail is going numb… so are other places." Sora mumbled.

"Yeah, you were never meant for long riding." Saïx chuckled. He then looked back at Marluxia as they headed toward the base. "Sparkle balls?" he asked, remembering Riku saying that.

"It's Marluxia… Riku just likes calling me that." Marluxia stated. "The other one was Larxene."

"Hmm." Saïx nodded. "I'm Saïx. This is my nephew, Sora." He reached up and gently rubbed one of Sora's ears.

"Well, nice meeting you. Though why there's a little kid here..." Marluxia stated.

"I get it… I'm tiny… but I am already sixteen." Sora mumbled, his tail actually bristling.

"Now, now, Sora." Saïx chuckled as he tried to smooth out the fur on Sora's tail, even pulling his tail over to entwine with his nephew's. "It's okay. It's all fine."

"Easy for you to say… you're not the one who is constantly mistaken for a child by humans." Sora muttered. He then sighed. "Whatever."

Marluxia chuckled. "Don't worry, until about a year or two ago, everyone thought Zexion was just a little kid; he was very small, too." he said, teasing the other medic, earning a shove from the bluish haired male. Once they got to the base, Marluxia got out and instructed medics to be careful as they took Kadaj and to get him treated and to make contact with Chief Medical Officer First Class, Vexen Frost.

"Wait… that's his entire name?" Sora asked, remembering talking with Zexion about his father's name, having learned part of it at some point in that cave. "Great Gaia, that is long."

"No… that first part is his title." Zexion said. "His full name is Vexen Mindel Cryolite Aegis Empiricism Frost." He noticed the shocked looks on Saïx and Sora's faces. "Yeah… he's from the northern country actually… apparently really long names are common..."

"That with his title… I bet when he was promoted, they had a hell of a time not losing their breath." Marluxia said, getting down from the cart. He then instructed some on-hand staff to help in getting the cart put away and the chocobos moved to the stables. "Well then, let's go in and talk about peace, shall we?"

"Afterwards," Riku said, "is there a way we can contact General Crescent?" He got a look from Marluxia as the commander lead them into the base. "Contacting Father is part of why I am in this group. If anyone can help in putting things in motion..."

"Ah, the youngest son of one of the most influential men. Clever." Marluxia said. "Okay, that had to be Zexion's plan; no offense, beasties, but something tells me you wouldn't know those connections."

"It was Zexion's idea. Offense not taken… except in being called _beasts_." Saïx stated. "Just call us by name or _llarcloa. _It's what we are and prefer it."

"Sure." Marluxia nodded. "Llarcloa… easy enough."

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Vexen may respect Sephiroth and follow some orders from him, but he also respects Xemnas who he seems to work with a lot, too. And it seems as though Xemnas and Saïx know each other a bit. I think we get to hear a little more on that in another chapter. I know, I can't remember entirely though I'm the one who wrote this. And I really don't know why I had Riku call Marluxia "sparkle balls", I think he said the same thing to him in the original version of this fic. Perhaps there's a reason we may never know about for that or it could just be me thinking of him showing up in one of the KH mangas. Hmm...

Anyway, hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review if you want, if not... oh well. Until next time!

~chibi


	7. Just Like Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"I see." Marluxia said once they were in his office, having spoken about the idea. "I can't promise that your own people are being as well treated as ours are, though… humans truly are cruel." He sighed. "But knowing you're very willing to exchange hostages, that is a good start. As for peace, it would be beneficial to contact General Crescent; people listen to him more than they listen to this country's leaders at times."

"Which is why this is our best path." Zexion pointed out. "Marluxia, are we able to get verbal communications?"

"I can get a secure line to him." Marluxia stated. "It may take a moment, though… we're fighting three wars, remember?"

"Three?" Saïx asked. "And your leaders decided to pick fights with us llarcloa?" He looked a little uninterested or disappointed in that fact. "Leaders are supposed to be smart, able to think for the better good of the people… not idiots."

"My thoughts exactly." Marluxia admitted. "We're at war with the northern countries, but that war is… off and on? It's more bitterness with us with occasional fights. The southern areas are worse, though. They're trying to conquer us, take over our country as their own..." He let out a sigh. "The war with the llarcloa… I don't get why we picked it with your race… Truly? You've all done nothing wrong to our people. I don't care how dangerous people say you are, but I trust the history that says you've been docile and done nothing to instigate war."

"War is stupid… I don't get your issue with the north, but… that's on you. The south, though, I see why you'd fight them; you're protecting yourselves from being taken over." Saïx stated. Though from a typically peaceful race, he did understand war at times. "The war with us… we weren't a threat… and we never tried attacking until your people started attacking our tribes… stealing the land we've lived on for generations..." He sighed.

"We'll see what we can do, Saïx." Marluxia assured. "Many people want this war ended, actually… so once things start moving more, I get the feeling there will be a lot of support."

Saïx nodded. "Right." he said. "Thank you for hearing us out… and even supporting this."

"Of course." Marluxia nodded. "I may be a soldier who protects this base so others can recover… but… it pains me… seeing so many get hurt only to be healed and sent back out into battle… If we can cut back on wars, then I'm all for it." He looked to Saïx. "Besides, there are worse forces to go against that we need to focus on. The southern battles aren't going well… and it doesn't help that they take your own as slaves to force into war."

"Wait… what?" Riku asked, this being the first he's heard of it. He looked to Saïx. "Is that… true?"

"We feared the worst with the southern tribes when we lost contact with them..." Saïx sighed. "Now hearing this..." He shook his head. "Sora, I..." Saïx looked around, realizing Sora wasn't there. "Sora?"

"Wait… did we lose him? Larxene, did you..." Marluxia looked to where he expected his second-in-command, only to see she wasn't there.

"We passed a medical room room..." Zexion spoke up. "Sora is a medic… he probably stayed there… Larxene perhaps stayed with him."

"Then we go and check on things." Marluxia said, going to leave the room. "Afterwards, Riku, I'll try to get you a line to your father."

"Okay." Riku nodded, following after Marluxia, wanting to make sure Sora was fine.

* * *

Sora was indeed in the medical room, treating patients. At first no one knew what to make of the young llarcloa coming in and assisting, but they soon enough settled down, especially when Larxene assured things were fine. Then Sora started making orders, used to doing that in his territory, pointing out who needed what and who could donate blood to who. At the question of how Sora knew these things, he would simply state he could smell things better than the humans.

"You, tailless rear there." Sora demanded of a scout in the room, this one with strangely styled hair. He saw the confused look on the scout's face. "You're injured and it's infected; you don't want an infection getting worse." he said, patting an empty cot. "Here. Now."

"Right." the scout said, going over and sitting down. "Um… sit? Lay down?"

"Sitting is good." Sora said, lifting the back of the scout's shirt, hissing a bit at the appearance of a wound. "It's not too bad… hasn't seeped in really, but it does need to be properly cleaned. You didn't feel anything..."

"Demyx. And no." the scout said. "I mean, I knew I had the initial wound… an arrow nicked me…"

Sora sniffed the wound. "You're resistant… but there was a poison on it; probably helps it only nicked you, not get embedded in you." he explained.

"Oh..." Demyx mumbled. He looked back. "You… you can treat it? I don't know if we have anti-poison… I'm no medic, but as a scout, I help in looking for medicinal herbs… we tend to be low on supplies." He sighed. "It can be treated… right? I don't even know who it was that got me..."

"It can be treated, don't worry so much. Even if we are low on medicine, I can drain the poison and treat the general infection; your natural ability to resist the poison will help." Sora explained. He then thought it over as to who shot an arrow at Demyx. "Hmm… you humans typically use a strange weapon… guns, right? Arrows are mainly a llarcloa thing… but we avoid poison; if we use anything, it'd be a simple thing that wears off to numb the target or render them unconscious. This kind..." It confused Sora, but confusion wasn't stopping him from working. "Now, this is gonna sting, but..."

"As much as I hate pain, let's ya know you're alive, right?" Demyx asked. "Um… can I get your name first?"

"Sora." Sora responded, then he cut into the wound, making Demyx tense up as the llarcloa medic went to drain the poison that was in the wound. "Just breathe. Deep breath in, long and slow breath out." he coaxed. Demyx nodded and did as instructed. "That's right. Luckily there isn't much there, the wound was recent?"

"A few days." Demyx bit out, doing his best to breathe.

"Infection can set in quickly." Sora said. "Good thing I arrived, huh?"

"Indeed." Demyx nodded.

"And… it is… drained." Sora nodded and grabbed an ointment jar he had with him, glad to have some packed for their trip. "This ointment will help any lingering infection. There's still poison left, not much, but your natural ability and the ointment will help." He smiled as he covered the wound and brought the shirt back down. "And you're good to go."

"Thanks, Sora!" Demyx praised. "You know, my grandpa always told me the tailed race were great with medicine."

"Tailed race?" Sora asked, cleaning his hands off. "Haven't heard that term before. Better than what humans typically call us."

"Mm-hmm." Demyx nodded. "I mean, Grandpa used a different term, but he's from the north; in the mountain region, they have another language. In his language, whatever word he said meant _those gifted by nature_, though some use another term that translates to _those with tails_." He chuckled a bit. "I didn't grow up in the north, though; I don't think I'd do well in the cold; Grandpa left long ago and started a family on the coastal area after moving to this country. We were close to the southern border. Nice and warm; I like the warmth. That's why I like working here at this base; it's warm, too."

Sora chuckled. "The warmth is good. I know we llarcloa like it. But some of us adapt to colder climates, too." he admitted. "Well, you're good to go. Just keep an eye on the wound, okay? I want to check it again tomorrow morning. For now, keep it covered; if the bandage comes off, let a medic know so they can cover it again."

"Okay." Demyx nodded and hopped off of the cot. He then looked to see Saïx standing nearby. He dipped his head and went off, clearly to find work to do.

"You sure made yourself at home." Saïx chuckled. "To be expected of a medic; you may come from a long line of warriors, but healing is definitely in your nature."

"People needed help, and I can help; it'd be cruel of me to not do so." Sora explained, cleaning up the area he pretty much claimed as his space for quick treatments.

"This is why so many want to mate with you, too; you're kind, caring, and would make a kind parent." Saïx said. "I'll claw anyone who dares try, though."

"Saïx..." Sora chuckled and shook his head.

"Sora, right?" another medic called. "Can you come here and help?"

"Yup! I'm on my way!" Sora responded, quickly going over.

"They're adapting to him." Larxene said, walking over. "Medics tend to adapt more, though; the guards are still cautious, but… They're technically not in charge in this room, the medics are."

"Well, at least Sora seems fine in here." Saïx said.

* * *

Shh! Here we see a medic in his natural habitat.

Anywho, heyo, lovelies!

Yup! We get to see Sora making himself right at home in working with the other medics. How he acts gives an idea of his position, even at home.

Hope you wall enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next. Until next time!

~chibi


	8. Disease

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"Here." Riku sat down next to Sora and handed him a bowl of soup and some bread. "It's not much, but… it's food."

"Thank you." Sora said, pulling his tail across his lap. He accepted the food and started eating a bit, smiling when Riku joined him to eat his share.

"So, making friends left and right?" Riku asked. "I noticed the medics were happy to have you around." He looked concerned. "They even made you rest when you started coughing… it's not getting better?"

"No, but… I don't think it's getting worse." Sora admitted before biting off a bit of bread. "And I like the medics, they make me feel like I'm right at home." He looked over. "Did you get in contact with your father?"

"Not yet, Father's probably busy. He's in charge of a lot, what with being a general." Riku said. "Marluxia got hold of Vexen, though, that medic with a really long name. He'll be heading his way out here to treat Kadaj. Though… strange, it turns out that Vexen was at the base Father runs. I think Marluxia asked him to pass a message over."

"Well, hopefully things go well." Sora said. "Saïx and I are keeping away from Kadaj to keep from accidentally passing anything to him for the time being. How is he doing?"

"Still lethargic, but it's normal with this illness." Riku said. "People infected want to sleep a lot, especially when it gets worse… it wasn't until about ten years ago that a cure was pretty much found… so… I got acquainted with it in looking after him. But… he's not getting worse and is doing fine." He smiled. "I think how you guys helped care for him helped in that. Kept his lungs clear. The other medics who know this disease were worried since sometimes it can get in the lungs and make it worse… you guys definitely helped in keeping him clear."

"Coughing is always looked into, and when he was spitting up that black substance, we were definitely looking into keeping him clear." Sora responded. "We didn't want it getting down into his lungs."

"Well, thank you." Riku smiled. "I'm glad the llarcloa race is so calm and caring… and you medics take pride in your work, regardless in who you heal."

"We do our best." Sora chuckled a bit. He then finished the supper he was eating, putting the empty bowl down beside him.

"Um… excuse me?" a small girl, around Sora's age perhaps, though like Sora, she was very petite, asked, coming up to the roof where Riku and Sora were. "Sora, right?"

"Yes?" Sora asked, starting to get up.

"One of our patients… he seems to have internal bleeding and no one knows where… we were wondering..." the girl started to say.

"Right." Sora got up. "I'm on it." He then went and followed her, passing Zexion as the other came up.

"Zexion… was that Xion?" Riku inquired. "Haven't seen her in a year or so."

"Yup, Xemnas managed to convince Dad to let her train here to gain experience." Zexion said. He sighed. "Things are tough here… I hope Sora can rest. Sure, the others are making sure he's taking it easy, especially when they heard him cough, but even they're admitting he's more intuitive on things; pays to have a strong sense of smell. Puts my nose to shame."

"Yeah, well, we're human." Riku chuckled. He then sighed. "How's Sora's cough?"

"Still there on occasion, a little more frequent it seems as he works more and on more serious patients." Zexion said. "I'm concerned… and the fact that Saïx is concerned, though he's trying to hide it, doesn't help."

"Do you think something is really wrong?" Riku inquired.

"I don't know… but..." Zexion shook his head. "I am worried about Sora. I didn't know him prior to this, but… I don't think that cough started before the explosion… and it was that explosion that seemed to have triggered Kadaj's illness." He seemed to ponder over it. "Perhaps Sora has another illness; the llarcloa have other illnesses they were protecting us from. Perhaps it was made dormant until that explosion."

"So an explosion that revives illnesses…" Riku sighed. "That's just fucking messed up… And no one knows where it came from yet?"

"No news here." Zexion shook his head.

"Well, hopefully we'll find out what's up." Riku said.

* * *

"Sephiroth, will you wait up a second." Vexen rushed down the hall, trying to catch up to the general. "I'm really not as young as I once was..."

"You're not as young as anyone once was." Sephiroth teased, laughing and apologizing at the look Vexen shot him. "I'm joking, I'm joking. Come now, you're not too much older than I am. What, ten years?"

"Twelve." Vexen admitted. "Anyway, I got the report. And… well..." He handed over the packet to the general.

Sephiroth looked it over. "So, Roxas is indeed Cloud's child. And you tested it to Leon's?" He looked up at Vexen before looking back at the report. "Wait a second… this… Cloud's the one who gave birth to Roxas?" He looked confused. "Now, I know that those guys differ, no surprise if a male of their race could give birth, but Cloud is human." He looked back at the report before sighing. "No… Cloud told me he got ill with something else before… and they treated him… warned him it could change him..."

"It's how Roxas got this disease." Vexen said. "He inherited it from Cloud. Just as Kadaj from his mother… It was a miracle that the others didn't get this."

"There's another pup… Sora. What are the odds that he has the same thing?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well… it depends. If they're identical twins, then it's almost guaranteed that he's got the same disease… whether or not he was close enough to that explosion..." Vexen shook his head. "Fraternal twins… it can depend. Still likely, but not guaranteed. Born from separate pregnancies, there is a chance. It's a shot in the dark." He looked to Sephiroth, observing him. "However, we are treating both Roxas and Cloud; Cloud's stabilizing, but it's still a battle, as you know. Roxas is recovering better, but the tailed race are known for recovering faster of a lot. However… Cloud is recovering quicker than usual."

"Because he's changed?" Sephiroth inquired.

"Quite possibly." Vexen nodded. "Anyway, feel free to find another to look into this further… I have to go to Marluxia's base."

"All the way there?" Sephiroth asked. "Why?"

"Ah, they didn't catch hold of you yet. Well, I have a message for you." Vexen offered a smile. "Riku and Kadaj are there." This earned surprise and even a little excitement from the general. "Riku wished to speak with you about certain matters with the hostages on both sides. Also… I'm needed to start treatment… Kadaj did get sick again."

"As I feared..." Sephiroth sighed. "You think you can get there in time?"

"Very much so; he's been well cared for by the tailed race." Vexen said. "Care to travel with? Or do you wish to send Xemnas in your place?"

Sephiroth thought it over. "I need to make sure nothing happens to our hostages. We need them for any hostage exchanges." he admitted. "I will speak with Xemnas about this. I know he has only recently been promoted, but he has always been a big supporter of finding a peaceful way of getting out of this war."

Sephiroth sent one of the guards to get Xemnas and request his presence. He went back to his office, surprised at how quickly someone got to the other general and how quickly he got there.

"I'm hoping you can set out for Marluxia's location with Vexen." Sephiroth said, walking into his office with the other. "I know I don't command you, so it is a request."

"Has something come up?" Xemnas asked.

"The others… they released a couple hostages… two of my sons." Sephiroth explained. "Kadaj is one of them… and he's ill, too… again, technically." He sighed. "And it sounds like the… llarcloa, as they apparently like to be called, wish to talk of peace. I need to make sure no one gets any ballsy ideas… and I was hoping you would go in my place."

"Talk of peace? It would be my honour." Xemnas responded. "Anything to end this pointless war."

Sephiroth smiled. "Good, I was sure you'd say that." he said. "Now, I can only assume there's a llarcloa or so there as well to talk to… so..."

"I know, if we want peace, listen well." Xemnas nodded. "It's getting late now; we'll leave at dawn."

"Travel safely, Xemnas." Sephiroth said. "And until then…" He went to a shelf and grabbed an ale bottle, pouring two glasses. "Here's to hoping we can make progress."

"Well, if you're supporting this, then we will." Xemnas said, accepting one of glasses. "The leaders still decide everything in the end…"

"Unless we convince other generals… ones who have common sense and don't think with their egos." Sephiroth stated, drinking some of the ale.

"Then it looks like we have a start to revolution." Xemnas chuckled a bit. "Hopefully it won't bite us in the asses… we've already got a problem with the southern war."

"We'll handle any trouble when it happens." Sephiroth assured. "Though… Xemnas, may I request something else of you for this trip?"

"Hmm? What is it?" Xemnas inquired.

"An escort."

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Yup, I have no witty remarks. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please look forward to the next one. Until next time!

~chibi


	9. He's Got to be a Cat

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

Riku couldn't help but stare. For so long, seeing the llarcloa, he wasn't sure if their features were more cat-like or canine-like. Short, pointed ears, covered in fur and nestled in their hair, and each one had different tails, some had longer tails like Sora's, others had short bushy tails, almost like a rabbit depending on their fur. Looking now, seeing how Sora slept, Riku almost felt they could be cat-like.

Or maybe that was just Sora's personality.

Riku couldn't help but stare at how Sora curled up on the floor, his tail brought over to cover his face some. He was curled up in a tight ball, taking up as little room as possible, not that there was anyone to tell him he took up too much space on the roof.

"Okay, Ri, quit staring, just wake him up." Riku whispered to himself. "But… he's… really adorable." He shook his head, messing up his hair some. He then knelt down and gently shook Sora's shoulder. "Sora? Sora, time to wake up." He then hitched his breath when that brown furred tail, fluffier than any other tail he noticed in his time with the llarcloa, entwined itself around his arm.

"Sora? C'mon, Sora, gotta wake up." Riku said again, this time nudging the pup a little more forcefully. He sighed when Sora barely stirred, only to somehow curl up more.

_He's like those little rolly polly bugs. _Riku thought. _But cuter. Wait… cuter? Dammit, Riku! You're a human! He's a llarcloa! You don't even know if his group would be okay with our races mingling!_ He shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak again, but clamped it shut when Sora moved and wrapped his arms around him. _Not good for "little Riku"! C'mon, Sora, wake up!_

"Riku?" Riku looked when he heard Saïx. There was a hopeful look on the silver haired soldier's face, making Saïx chuckle. "Typical." Saïx shook his head and went over. "He's a clingy sleeper. Twins normally are."

"Oh yeah, Sora mentioned to me that he had a twin." Riku said. "Why is that?"

"They are in the womb together, they're the first sensation they know before their parents hold them after they're born. So..." Saïx shrugged and nudged Sora with his foot. "Sora, c'mon, let go before you hug Riku too tightly. I swear, you're more like an octopus than a llarcloa. Not that you'd know what one is, huh?" He chuckled when Sora lazily let go of Riku and woke up. "Hey there. Sleep well? I get it's nice, but you shouldn't sleep outside; you could catch a chill or something."

"I guess I just got tired." Sora said, yawning. He then looked, feeling his tail around something… someone. He blushed deeply and pulled it off of Riku's arm. "Um… sorry..."

"Thanks for not scratching me. It… surprised me, actually." Riku said, chuckling a little nervously. He then noticed a burning sensation… which made him realize that Saïx was glaring at him for some reason. _Oh sweet honey ice tea… he's noticed that I may have a crush on Sora, didn't he? Oh dear…_

"Anyway!" Riku jumped up, startling Sora. "I came up to wake you for breakfast."

"Mm… patients first." Sora said, getting to his feet.

"Actually, everything is under control; you can check after you eat." Riku stated. "Your work yesterday made everything stable."

Sora sighed, but he ended up smiling. "I'm glad I was able to help enough yesterday." he said. He then looked down at his grumbling stomach. "I guess food should come first."

"Good." Saïx said, nudging the younger one along. "Then go and eat."

"Wouldn't it… um… be better to get my food and return here?" Sora asked.

"Don't be shy, the others like you." Riku said, getting Sora to follow him. "I asked Zexion to find a place you can sit. And you get to see Demyx again and meet Zexion's little sister, Xion; she was actually the one who came to get you yesterday."

"Oh, that black haired pup?" Sora asked. "He was pleasant… quick on his feet. He'll make a good medic one day."

"Okay, let's go over the two sexes on our way there." Riku said, realizing he had to teach Sora the difference between male and female, remembering that the boy didn't seem to have any knowledge of this, not even pronouns.

* * *

"Wait a second… we're the same age and you're already a full medic!?" Xion asked, looking surprised. "Jeez… I got another year or so… Zexion only became one half a year ago..."

"Well, apparently we're trained young." Sora admitted. "I learned that from one of my patients at our base."

"Wait… base?" Riku asked. "That wasn't home?" He looked to Sora.

"Of course not, you didn't think we'd bring humans to our actual home where younger pups and non-fighters or non-medics are, do you?" Sora inquired. "That was base. I mean, it's like home, I've been living there for the past five years, actually." He then shrugged it off. "Anyway, the patients are all doing fine?"

"Thanks to you, yeah." Xion nodded. "You were amazing with them, especially those struggling with internal bleeding." She smiled. "I'm studying so I can be a medic. Now that things have eased up, perhaps you can help me study?"

"Xion, what are the odds that Sora can read our writing?" Riku asked.

"But I can; Dad taught me." Sora responded, stunning Riku about him actually know how to read their language. He then smiled. "I'm happy to help you study. It's good to help; we medics got a lot to do, I'd be a nuk'ta if I thought it was a bad idea to study together." He chuckled a bit. "Plus, I can learn your people's ways of medicine; we may do well medically, but I heard some medicines you humans have are amazing. I'd love to learn here."

"Then it's a study date!" Xion giggled.

"Just don't get too distracted, Xion; you're studying to be a medic, remember?" Zexion reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Xion sighed. "Jeez, being missing for over a week doesn't stop you from being a stick in the mud, does it?"

"I'm a medic, Xion, I'm supposed to be straightforward and diligent and make sure future medics are, too." Zexion pointed out.

"Didn't hear that line when you drank with us." Sora mumbled, taking a drink of water.

"First off… two minors drinking?" Riku eyed the two medics.

"Sixteen is allowed in our territory." Sora responded.

"Fair enough… and Zexion, why didn't I hear of this?" Riku inquired, smirking.

"Please… no..." Zexion mumbled.

"Zexion's a good singer, you know. We llarcloa love music, too, and he just fit right in." Sora explained. "It was the night before our departure; the others wanted to thank Zexion for his help." He then giggled. "Did you know he flirts a lot when he's had too much? I can't tell you how many tails he's grabbed."

"Please… just kill me now." Zexion whined, head down on the table.

"Nothing to be ashamed of; not like you did deplorable acts; the others understand drunken tail grabbing." Sora chuckled a bit. "Besides, the others were amused with how you were."

"Oh, I wish I got to see this one." Xion said.

"Whatever you do, don't tell Father..." Zexion mumbled.

"What about Dad?" Xion asked.

"Maybe..." Zexion sighed.

"Oh? So parents of same sex have children too?" Sora asked, looking to Riku after hearing Xion and Zexion, noticing two different parental terms.

"Um… well… not like how the llarcloa do." Riku responded. "Zexion and Xion are both war orphans; they were adopted."

"We came from the southern region of this country; Father found us and brought us to Dad; he treated our injuries and when they found we were orphans, they didn't hesitate to adopt us." Xion explained.

"War… it's a horrible thing." Sora sighed. "I've seen other pups become orphans, too. Luckily others help care for them."

"Um… happier subject?" Demyx spoke up. "Like studying after breakfast? Not that I like studying..."

"Sorry about that." Sora chuckled nervously, his tail going around Riku's leg, as though nervous, too. Both noticed this and Sora squeaked. "Hey! Will you stop that!?" He hissed at his tail. He then sighed. "Sorry… sometimes it's like our tails have minds of their own..."

"I think it likes Riku." Xion pointed out, giggling some and making Sora blush. "Anyway, let's finish up so we can study."

"Right." Sora nodded, letting go of his tail so he could finish eating. After that, he, Xion, and even Zexion went off to study, glad to know the patients didn't need them.

"I like Sora, he's nice." Demyx said. "I hope this war ends soon… I wouldn't mind us being friends."

"Well, who knows, maybe this war will end." Riku pointed out, smiling. "Though something tells me that war won't stop Sora from being friendly." He then smirked. "I still find it hard to believe that Zexion got drunk. Apparently the llarcloa know how to have fun, though."

"That was probably a sight to see." Demyx laughed.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Ah, yet another chapter and learning a few things, especially about a drunken Zexion. Sadly I don't have a segment/flashback to that written up, but that's fine, let's just use our imaginations. And at least Sora's learning that Xion's a "she", not a "he". Though I get the feeling she wouldn't mind too much if Sora didn't learn.

Anyway, hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next. Until then!

~chibi


	10. To Make a Difference

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I mean, seriously... would it be a safe idea to let fans own it?

* * *

Sora had been away from home for a week. He was homesick, but he still found his place in the medical base. Patients were brought in at times from the southern war, brought in to be treated. In between studying, Sora was helping patients recover, some just saying _fuck it_ and not worrying one bit about a llarcloa, though they still called him a beast, treating him; at this point, it didn't matter.

What really got to Sora were the dead looks in some of their faces. Worn and weathered, drained of energy and life. War was truly horrible. What got to him most, though, was treating a soldier who died on his cot in the middle of a procedure, a locket still grasped in his hand with a photo of his wife and daughter in it. Perhaps that was what hurt him the most.

At a coughing fit, Sora was instructed to go rest, so the llarcloa medic went to the highest point of base again and just sat down, trying to remember how to breathe.

"That cough is getting worse." Riku said, walking out to join Sora. Sora opened his mouth to speak, but Riku continued. "And don't go denying it or saying I'm imagining it." He sighed and went to sit with the llarcloa pup. "Are you okay?"

"Just exhausted… emotionally." Sora mumbled. "We heal people only to send them back to war… one of my patients were in so much pain, he begged me to kill him instead..." He shook his head. "I can't do that..."

"Which is why you're such a good medic." Riku said. "Just… take it easy. You're still a child… and war is never easy on anyone… especially children. You're not obligated to help, but they do appreciate it, and everyone understands when you need to take a step back to breathe. After all, when medics can't function… we're lost." He dared to actually touch Sora's tail now, but not in a flirtatious way. Sora had mentioned to him that family members would touch each other's tails and he had seen Saïx touch it to smooth out the fur; Riku felt that he could comfort Sora. He smiled when the tail didn't pull away and Sora just leaned against him.

"Just take it easy, Sora." Riku continued.

"I'm surprised Saïx isn't here to calm me." Sora admitted.

"I simply told him that I would check on you and… well, I guess he was reassured." Riku stated. "You gonna be okay?"

"I don't know..." Sora sighed. "You know… that battle before the explosion? That was the first time I was on the field… I've always been at the base." he admitted. "It was… frightening… when I got out of the cave… the one where Zexion and I met… seeing the soldiers..." He shook his head. "You know, we look different at first, but on the field and there are so many injured and dead… you can't see any difference. We all still bleed red..."

"If anyone can make a difference in this war and convince the generals, because fuck the leaders who thought this was a good idea, it's medics like you who see this all in a different perspective." Riku assured. "I'm sure of it, a difference will be made and this ware will be ended."

"Thanks, Riku." Sora smiled. He then tensed up. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Riku inquired.

"Blood… I smell a lot of blood." Sora got up and looked out from the lookout. "There's someone out there; they're injured!"

"What?" Riku got up and looked. "That's the direction we came from… is that red hair?"

"Oh no… it's Axel!" Sora hissed. "Riku, get the medics ready!" He then jumped down from lookout.

"Wait! Sora!" Riku called, watching Sora go down and land on his feet. "Yup… he's a cat… shit! Medics!" He then ran back inside.

Sora on the other hand ran for where Axel was after landing. He was glad he was faster than humans, able to push off quickly and speed off; Axel was a few miles away and it was good he had bright red hair to make him more distinguishable. It didn't take too long for Sora to reach him and grab hold of the redhead as he supported himself against one of the sparse trees.

"Axel?" Sora helped the redhead down into a laying down position. While normally he'd be happy this patient was awake, but being out here on his own with his wounds reopening inside of him? And he smelled of familiar blood, too… of one of the medics back at his home base.

"The others..." Axel rasped out, nearly choking on his blood. "They were… attacked..."

"Attacked?" Sora asked.

"Xeh...a…nort..." Axel started coughing, spitting up blood.

"No… no… no..." Sora shook his head. He then looked to the base. Even if he could get Axel there without worsening the wounds, he'd drown in his own blood; he had no doubt some got into his lungs. Sighing, he nodded and straddled the male. "[Sorry, Dad… Uncle… I know you made me promise...]" he mumbled in his own language. He then put his hands to Axel's abdomen. "I hope it's not too late."

* * *

"Axel's condition was severe internal bleeding; when we get one part fixed, he'd bleed elsewhere." Zexion explained as they got a team ready to go out and meet Sora and Axel. "It's only been a week since we left… he could still have damage inside of him. He'd be weak..."

"Then we need to hurry." Marluxia stated. "I want guards ready in case someone tries to ambush us! Now we move out!" He then led the group out to where Sora was, using chocobos they had to get there quickly. They even had a cart ready to put Axel on once stable enough.

Chocobos were fast, so it didn't take too long for them to reach the other two. Between that time and the time it took to get a group together, though… Sora had acted.

"Sora!" Saïx jumped off of a chocobo when they reached him. "Shit..." He went over to the younger male and put his hands on his shoulders. "Sora… c'mon…" He looked at the brunette's face, a little pale… but worse was the black substance that seeped from his eyes. "Oh no..." He pulled Sora over to him and off of Axel.

"Check Axel!" Zexion ordered before going to Saïx and Sora. "This stuff… it's like Kadaj… but..." He winced when Sora started going into a coughing fit, Saïx covering his mouth enough to keep the black substance from spraying. "Saïx..."

"Zexion… Axel's okay. There's lots of blood on him, but he's fine." one of the medics called as they moved Axel to the cart, the male unconscious.

"Right, we'll follow soon but get him to base and make sure of it." Zexion ordered.

"Right." the medic said. "But what about Sora? That's..."

"Just go!" Zexion ordered. He then looked to Saïx. "Saïx, we need to get Sora back. He needs treatment." He looked concerned. "Saïx… Sora needs help.

"Right..." Saïx mumbled, looking to see that Sora lost consciousness and was wheezing. He then carefully got up, getting Sora to be cradled in his arms. He went to his chocobo and got on it all while supporting the pup before riding off, returning to the base, closely behind the others.

Zexion road back, staying close to Saïx. He then looked to Sora. _This is a human disease, isn't it? So why is Sora affected by it? Is there something we don't know? Or did that explosion somehow give it to him? _He thought. _No, if the explosion spread the disease, we'd see it more… he had to have already had it… but more than that…_ He recalled that the other medics reported Axel to be fine… and that Sora was on top of him for some reason. _What just happened in those moments we weren't here?_

Riku had been instructed to wait at the base. He then watched as the others returned and the medical staff took Axel inside. He took a look and was relieved to see the gentle rise and fall of Axel's chest, sign that he was alive. Then came Sora.

"Sora? Sora!" He ran over as Saïx jumped down.

"Saïx, get Sora inside; I'll be there to check him." Zexion ordered. Saïx silently nodded and went inside.

"Zexion, what happened? That black stuff on Sora, it's like Kadaj." Riku said.

"I don't know what happened yet… but I plan on finding out after I make sure he's stable." Zexion quickly said before going inside as well, leaving Riku to worry about what happened and if Axel and Sora would be okay.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Ah, more things happening! And Axel's showing up! But not in the best spot, huh? And we got trouble brewing. Ooh hoo! And for those of you worried about Roxas, we'll find out more in a couple/few chapters.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Look forward to the next one. And remember, while reviews aren't needed, I do appreciate them. Anyway, until next time!

~chibi


	11. Medicine for the Soul

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"[Damn it, Sora! Why would you do that? You know the rules Leon and I put down!]" Saïx hissed the next day after Sora got some rest and was deemed stable. "[You were ill! I feared you were… you know your body has spectacular healing abilities which is why you didn't show much other than coughing. Sora… we wanted you to keep this hidden for a reason.]" He sat down on the bedside, putting his tail over Sora's legs. "[Sora… Why?]"

"[Axel was in bad condition...]" Sora mumbled, entwining his tail around Saïx's. "[I couldn't let him die… there's been enough death...]" He sighed. "[Uncle… he said… he said our base was attacked… and he said the name Xehanort… I smelled familiar blood on him, too...]"

"Xehanort?" Saïx inquired.

"Xehanort?" Saïx looked to see Marluxia walk into the room; Sora had been given a private room at Saïx's request. "Did you just say Xehanort? Where did you hear that name?"

"Sora said that Axel spoke that name." Saïx responded. "Who is he?"

"Bad news… he was exiled out of the country long ago with one of his sons…" Marluxia said. "They had committed horrible crimes… including treason." He looked to Sora. "Sora? Are you certain Axel said that?"

"Mm-hmm." Sora nodded before coughing, spitting up some of the black substance again, but not as much as the previous day.

"Is he okay?" Marluxia turned to Saïx.

"He will be… He just needs to rest." Saïx responded. "How is Axel?"

Marluxia sighed. "I don't know what Sora did… but it's as though he was never hurt… the only trace is the blood on his body." he admitted. "Sora… I'll be honest with you… whatever you did, it had to have been amazing… but if it put you in this situation? Hardly able to move, ill, and deathly pale? Don't do it again." He then turned to leave the room. "Saïx, I told his friends they could visit him after you leave the room; if possible, I'd like you to come see me later; I feel we need to discuss this thing about Axel and now Xehanort."

"Right." Saïx nodded. "Marluxia… has… anyone else noticed what… happened?"

"The medics. I swore them to secrecy; the last thing we need is a problem to arise from this for Sora." Marluxia responded before leaving.

Saïx sighed. "Sora..."

"I know… but I couldn't let him die… I've seen enough death..." Sora mumbled. "And… Axel's the only one who knows what happened..."

"I'll see about going back to find out for myself… I'll talk to Marluxia about it. If I do, though… can you stay here? With your friends?" Saïx smiled a bit. "Friends… you've made friends here. I think that's nice. People think war is just destruction… but even life grows after a fire."

"I… I like that idea." Sora let a smile come to his face, thinking of having friends. And knowing he could have human friends? It made him happy.

"Now, I'm going to go talk to Marluxia. No more of this healing magic, okay? No doubt you've used it slightly all this time… but take it easy… even stop for a while… especially while you're sick." Saïx sighed. "Roxas was close, too… I hope he's okay..."

"Papa had it too, right?" Sora asked. "That's why I got it? Did the explosion trigger it? Like in Kadaj?"

"I think so… we don't know why… yet." Saïx reached and ran a hand through Sora's hair. "Now, rest, don't move around too much. I'll go talk to Marluxia. You'll have company soon, though."

"If… if you go back… you'll let me know before you leave, right? And be careful?" Sora inquired.

"Of course." Saïx gently kissed Sora's cheek before leaving the room. He stepped out of the way and let the others in, smiling when he saw Axel up, moving, and ready to visit.

"Well there's the little medic. Smaller than I expected." Axel said, walking over. "Thanks for everything you've been doing for me."

"I'm glad you're doing better." Sora smiled.

"Sora, you feeling okay?" Riku went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tired, mostly." Sora admitted. "Hungry, too."

"Well, Xion and Demyx are getting you something to eat and should be here soon." Riku assured. He did his best not to sigh. He honestly had no idea what to say, and neither did Zexion or Axel. It honestly took everything in Riku to not make a sound of relief when Demyx and Xion entered the room.

"Good timing, Sora was hungry." Zexion said. "It's a wonder we didn't hear his stomach grumble." He smirked when Sora playfully stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well, good news is we brought plenty, so we can just have a little picnic in here." Demyx said, walking over and putting a tray down on the bedside table.

"We pulled some strings, too, for dessert." Xion said.

"Dessert?" Sora asked, sitting up quickly. He then grumbled and laid back down. "Oh… my head is spinning… it's like the first time Dad and Saïx let Roxas and me drink… That time we weren't sixteen and they thought to let us try it when we were younger..."

"Maybe don't get up so quickly." Zexion chuckled. "Isn't that what you told some of your patients?" He went over and, with Riku's help, assisted Sora in sitting up slowly.

"By the way, Axel? After we eat, the commander wished to speak with you." Xion said, helping Demyx in passing out the food.

"Commander… was that that really scary lady or the pink haired guy?" Axel inquired.

"Pink haired; the other is Captain Larxene; no doubt she's with the commander." Xion responded. She then handed Sora a mug with warm liquid.

"Huh? What's this?" Sora asked, sniffing the drink.

"You don't know?" Zexion asked. "It's only the greatest medicine in the world."

"Really? I don't smell herbs, though." Sora looked confused.

"Medicine for the soul." Zexion clarified. "It's called hot cocoa."

"Hmm..." Sora took a drink before his eyes widened. "Oh sweet Gaia! It's amazing! Is this dessert?"

"No, just a drink we thought you'd like. Dessert is a different treat." Xion assured. She then pulled a couple chairs over for some of them since Zexion and Riku sat on the edge of Sora's bed. "So! Let's eat and talk!"

"And stay from sad subjects? Like… let's talk about happy things." Demyx suggested. "Like Sora, you mentioned drinking before with your Dad… who's Roxas?"

"Oh, well, Roxas is my twin brother." Sora said. "He trained as a warrior while I went down the medic route. But we're very close." Sora explained. He then snickered. "He can't hold his liquor as well as I can. Dad says he takes after our papa who got drunk way too easily; I took after Dad. Dad's also a warrior. He's one of the greatest, actually. And he's even the war chief of my tribe."

"War chief? That sounds like a big thing." Axel said.

"Mm-hmm. Riku once told me that a general is a strong and skilled soldier who rises in ranks to that position; it's one of the top roles in the forces of soldiers." Sora explained. "War chiefs hold a position like that."

"And Saïx?" Demyx asked. "He's a soldier, too, right?"

"Partly." Sora responded. "He's a great fighter when need be, but he's also a tracker; trackers are very skilled in finding things and people. But he's also got a few skills as a medic, able to help in an emergency."

"We call those _jacks of all trades_." Axel stated

"Trades? But he doesn't trade anything." Sora asked. He was then confused when the others started laughing. "I really don't understand the sense of humour you humans seem to have..." Sora mumbled.

"About like us not understanding your language." Zexion said, managing to contain himself.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Something tells me that llarcloa don't have things to make chocolate in their territory. Well, Sora's definitely going to enjoy it and may even get "addicted". But can we blame him? Chocolate is yummy? And drinking before the age where it's pretty much allowed? Well, some families allow underaged drinking, including parts of my family. Hell, Mama learned to first walk after being allowed to sip on some alcohol during a family party. Oh well.

Anyway, I hope you wonderful readers enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next. Until next time, my dears!

~chibi


	12. The Mind of a Tail

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"I can't say too many can be sent with you… partially because we need forces here just in case, but… well..." Marluxia sighed.

"The medics are fine with us, but not all of the soldiers and guards available are." Saïx finished. "I understand completely. It's petty, but… I do understand."

"Do know, though, that during your absence, I will make sure Sora is safe; anyone hurts him, they will be punished accordingly." Marluxia stated. "Larxene..."

"Indeed." Larxene nodded. "I spoke with a few guards and two medics."

"Medics?" Saïx inquired. "I have some skill and the others..."

"We don't know how things are and we're not taking chances. Three other guards, two medics, and myself, we'll be going with you." Larxene pressed. "We've called Axel to join us soon… he'll give more insight on this matter… hopefully." She looked up when the door was knocked upon. "Enter."

"You know, seeing Sora react to chocolate cake for the first time was amazing. Makes up for not getting to hang out as much." Axel said, walking in.

"Chocolate cake?" Saïx asked.

"Remind me to teach you about different desserts when this war is over." Axel stated.

"Axel, could you explain what happened at Saïx's base?" Marluxia spoke up. "To help give us an idea of what we're walking into?"

Axel sighed. "I honestly don't know what all I could say..." he admitted. He let out a sigh, thinking of what he could recall. "I was still out of it… but… I didn't see the man, but someone else called him Xehanort…" he stated. "But the base… it seemed to have been ambushed. A few medics got me out of there… through… I don't know… some sort of path...I was out of it, like I said, so I wasn't fully aware..."

"There is indeed a path that's hard to navigate for non-llarcloa. Even then, llarcloa have to be taught the path." Saïx stated. "It's how we stay safe and hidden so we can treat the injured and hold hostages." He thought over the situation. "No human should have been able to find it…"

"The medics who got me out were talking about it. They think a llarcloa was taken hostage after the explosion." Axel reported. "They hid me elsewhere… keeping me from being found… one was decapitated… another stabbed… but he was still alive and dragged away. One of the ones who pursued called out the name _Xehanort_. They said something else, but… I blacked out. When I came to, I decided to see if I could find anyone… not really knowing where I was going."

"Thankfully you found your way here." Marluxia said. "Do you know about anyone else in that base?"

"Sadly, no… llarcloa and human alike. Sorry." Axel shook his head.

"It's fine. It can't be helped, especially considering your condition at the time." Saïx spoke up before Marluxia could; the commander nodding showed he agreed with the llarcloa. "You making it to us to report this is better than nothing."

"If you'd like, I can go back with you. I owe them my life." Axel said.

"Then use that life to look after Sora." Saïx stated. "I'll be going to investigate the situation… if you feel you owe our people something, then protect my nephew."

"I will gladly do so." Axel dipped his head respectfully.

"Saïx… I hate to separate you from Sora… but do you think you can depart in the morning?" Marluxia requested. "The sooner you guys depart, the sooner you return."

"Yes, Sora will understand." Saïx nodded. He then watched as Marluxia dismissed Axel, letting him return. "You're wanting to know what happened? Yesterday, correct?"

"Yes." Marluxia nodded. "From my understanding, Axel was in a serious condition… honestly? He probably shouldn't have survived coming this far." He sighed. "Look, whatever it is, we don't plan on using him. But I want to know what we're dealing with. Now, I'm aware your race has incredible healing capabilities, even magic to assist in healing others… but that… I didn't see it completely, but Axel's up, moving, and acting like he never was near the explosion."

"You're right… we do have healing magic." Saïx admitted. "But Sora… he was more powerful in his. It happens at times, every now and again a llarcloa is born with incredible healing capabilities… incredible magic in general. And Sora was born to that." He sighed. "We see him as another llarcloa… in the past, according to our history, humans used to kidnap the gifted llarcloa and use them, seeing them as tools. But this ability… too much takes a toll…"

"Is that coughing he's been doing part of the toll?" Larxene asked.

"No… it's an illness he inherited from his papa…" Saïx responded. "His body naturally healed him more to keep it from showing… but the more he healed others, the more he coughed. He'll heal again… just be at the coughing again..."

"That disease… it's a human one… yet a llarcloa child has it..." Marluxia said. He then shook his head. "Vexen should arrive at some point to treat Kadaj; we'll see if he can treat Sora, too." He then nodded. "So… healing Axel completely like he did just tipped the scales… making it worse. Now I understand how he did so well with patients dealing with internal bleeding."

"Don't worry, Saïx, Sora's in good hands here." Larxene assured. "Now then, shall we go discuss our plan with our team?"

"After I discover what chocolate cake is." Saïx mused.

"I'll show you." the captain chuckled, leading the llarcloa out of the room.

Once the room was empty, Marluxia sat down. "Hmm… Xehanort attacked their base…" he chewed over. "Could he have perhaps been looking for a llarcloa like Sora? Last I knew, he was in poor health…" He sighed. "All the more reason to keep Sora safe."

* * *

"Sora? You okay?" Riku asked, joining Sora up at the lookout the next afternoon, hours after Saïx and his team left.

"I'm just worried for Saïx." Sora admitted. "And for my people… Axel didn't know everything that happened… and I'm worried if they're okay or not..." He sighed. "But… I worry more since he saw one get decapitated..."

"I'm so sorry, Sora…" Riku said. He sat down with brunette youth and gently took his tail, smoothing the fur out in a calming motion.

"My base was attacked… I don't know where Dad and Roxas are, I'm away from Saïx again… I'd be crazy to say I wasn't scared..." Sora mumbled. He shifted his position and leaned against Riku. "It hate it… I hate all of this… this stupid war, all this fighting and bloodshed… it's… it's..." He couldn't find himself to be able to finish that statement as he started sobbing.

Riku didn't know what to saw for reassurances, so he just pulled Sora onto his lap and gently rubbed his back and down his tail. He then started humming, wanting to find a way to calm the boy who started coughing under this stress. When he was younger and Kadaj was first ill, he would sing to him to help him feel better; he felt he should do the same for Sora, especially since he remembered the little detail Sora said before about the llarcloa loving music.

"You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole  
And nothing is broken

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music in time  
I need more affection than you know  
What's left of me, what's left of me now

My fears, my lies  
Melt away"

Riku sang softly. Normally, when actually singing, he would sing loudly and passionately, but this time he kept it hushed, wanting to ease Sora. More than that, he sang a song his oldest brother, Yazoo, would sing to him, Kadaj, and Loz after their mother died.

"You sing beautifully." Sora whispered. "We llarcloa like music."

"I know, part of why I started singing." Riku said. "It was the lullaby our mom used to sing to us… then Yazoo sang it for us when she died. I sing it for Kadaj, both now and in the past, with his illness to ease him."

"Mom? Oh yeah, that's a female parent… right?" Sora asked. "What happened to her?"

"She got ill. She had the same disease as Kadaj and it made her susceptible to other illnesses… so one of those other ones took her." Riku admitted. "But… we're not sad. She loved us so much, left us with lots of songs and each other. We cherish what few memories we have of her; every year, when we all get together and with Father, he'd tell us all sorts of stories about her."

"That's nice. That's how death should be, full of stories of those we lost." Sora said. He smiled and snuggled against Riku, wrapping his tail around one of his arms.

"Tail thinking on it's own again?" Riku teased. He then noticed that Sora quickly fell asleep. "Rest well, Sora." He then leaned in more, kissing the brunette's cheek. He smiled when that tail tightened. "Screw what people think… I don't mind having a crush on you one bit."

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

As you can probably tell, Riku's singing a part of "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru. Good thing he remembered it being mentioned that the llarcloa love music. The views on losing his mother was something I was taught by my mama, actually. It is sad, yes, but Mama always taught me that we shouldn't mourn the death, but celebrate the life that had been lived, and the best way was with stories.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. Until next one, my darlings!

~chibi


	13. Personal Space

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"Whoa!" Xemnas jumped out of the way in time for a brown blur to dart past him and ram into a blonde llarcloa, the two going down to the ground.

"Nice dodge, General." Marluxia said, walking up to them. "I knew llarcloa were fast, but that's a new record." He then tilted his head to the side. "Though… two llarcloa… Sora? Do you know them or are you just excited?"

"Of course I know them! They're my Dad and brother!" Sora cheered, rubbing his face against the blonde llarcloa's face, this one being his twin brother, Roxas.

"Off your brother, Sora." Leon said, reaching and picking up his pup, only to soon find limbs wrapped around him.

"Looks like Sephiroth's hunch was good." Xemnas chuckled a bit. "Anyway, Marluxia, we've arrived. If you would have someone lead Vexen to Kadaj?"

"Of course." Marluxia nodded, getting one of his guards to do so. "Vexen, after that, could you check over Sora for me, too?"

"Of course." Vexen nodded and left with the guard.

"Check Sora?" Leon looked concerned. "You have it, too, then?"

"Yeah… but I'm doing fairly well… coughing here and there." Sora said.

"And then some..." Marluxia deadpanned. "You're his father?"

"Yes, I'm called Leon." the older brunette said. He sniffed. "Saïx was here? But his scent is stale."

"We have much to discuss." Marluxia admitted with a sigh. "Sora? Why don't you introduce your brother to your friends and show him around, hmm? We need to speak about matters." Sora nodded, knowing full well what Marluxia had to talk to the others about. "And take it easy."

"Roxas, you, too; you just recently recovered." Leon said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, Dad; and I'll keep an eye on Sora." Roxas assured.

"You do realize I'm the older brother, right?" Sora asked.

"Only by thirteen minutes and in name." Roxas stated.

"Alnek't." Sora muttered.

"Suk't." Roxas responded with a smirk, earning a laugh from his brother. Sora then took Roxas' hand and ran back to base.

"What was that?" Marluxia asked.

"Childish name calling." Leon sighed, but he couldn't help but smile. "So glad this all hasn't changed that." He then looked to Marluxia. "You're in charge here?"

"Yes, I am Commander Marluxia." the pink haired man said. "Saïx left just yesterday morning, leaving Sora in our care. He had to return to his base… since we have reason to believe it was attacked… by Xehanort."

"Fucking hell..." Xemnas grumbled.

"My thoughts exactly." Marluxia sighed. "So… I'd like for us to go inside and discuss this."

Leon sighed, worried about the other llarcloa. "Very well… but… my pups are safe here?" he asked.

"Indeed; some of the soldiers here aren't so sure of the llarcloa presence, but they can go fuck themselves… or get owned by the medics; our medics here are very fond of them, especially Sora. They quite adore him; they love his skills and his personality." Marluxia admitted. "Even I've grown fond of his presence here. And he's been so much help."

"He's a lovable pup; I don't think anyone can hate him." Leon admitted.

"Now, let's go in." Marluxia said, leading the way inside.

* * *

"You vek't!"

Riku couldn't say he didn't try to warn Axel, but… well, even seeing Roxas' reaction, he had to wince. "Yeah… don't carelessly go for a llarcloa's tail..." he mumbled.

"That has got to hurt..." Demyx muttered, cringing at the reaction. "Ouch..."

"He's gonna need some ointment for that..." Xion pointed out.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he needs stitches." Zexion admitted.

"What the hell is your problem, shorty? I was just greeting you!" Axel snapped.

"Greeting me? You touched my tail!" Roxas hissed, baring fangs.

"How was I supposed to know that was bad?" Axel asked, despite being told by Riku at some point to not touch their tails.

"It's common knowledge, you nuk'ta!" Roxas snarled. "It's like touching a human's ass! Big! Fucking! No!"

"Well not all humans are against their asses being touched." Axel pointed out.

"How about I kick your ass from coast to coast?" Roxas growled. He then looked to his twin, making him jump. "[Sora, this is the guy you worked your tail off to save? A fucking pervert?]"

"[You know me, Rox, I don't want to let anyone die.]" Sora admitted.

"[He's a pervert! I'm surprised no other llarcloa killed him!]" Roxas whined.

"[He was unconscious the entire time… in bad health. And he wasn't like this toward me when he came to, so...]" Sora explained. "[Just forgive him, Roxas? He's not that bad.]"

"[Absolutely not. This guy is so arrogant… I know his type.]" Roxas grumbled. "[He's like some of those assholes who keep trying to get you to be their mate.]" He looked to his twin and nuzzled him. "[He hasn't tried anything, has he? I'll kill him if he has.]"

"[No you won't!]" Sora growled. "[And he hasn't; he's been kind to me.]" He sighed. "Axel… can you try to behave yourself around Roxas?" he inquired of the redhead. "I'd really not want to treat too many injuries he'd inflict on you." He pulled out his jar of ointment and put it on Axel's cheek. "And remember, llarcloa tails are a no-no, especially without permission."

"I'll do my best." Axel said, smiling some. "Look at you healing me, you're just too sweet." He then looked in surprise when Roxas got between them, pushing Sora back and protectively wrapping his tail around his brother's waist. "Oh, c'mon, dude. I wasn't flirting with Sora."

"I don't trust you; too many already try to get Sora to be their mate; I'm not about to let a human start, too." Roxas grumbled, a growl in the back of his throat.

Hearing Roxas, Riku did his best to maintain his composure. He had a crush on the brunette twin and the blonde one wasn't going to even let a human in? Well, this made it more difficult, huh? Part of him worried about what Roxas would do if he found out, but part of him felt that Sora would be worth it. Sweet. Kind. Loving to help? Not to mention really cute? He was what he didn't think he was looking for in a lover. A mate.

"These are your friends? Humph..." Roxas growled a bit.

"Yes, and I want you to get along with them." Sora said, flicking his tail against his brother's head, as though to lightly smack him. He then looked to his friends. "Sorry about Roxas, he's a bit protective of me. Dad says it's because we're twins and of two different specialties; he once told us that commonly in siblings, actually, warriors are very protective of their medic siblings; apparently it's a bit… worse, I guess, since we're twins."

"I think it's adorable." Xion said, going over. "It's nice having a sibling who looks after you. Zexion can be that way, too."

"Damn straight." Zexion commented.

"[Sora… this one… he smells different.]" Roxas whispered to his brother about Xion.

"[Xion's a girl. She's a she, not a he.]" Sora responded.

"[A girl? That's what a girl looks like?]" Roxas asked. "[I thought girls were bigger here.]" He motioned for large breasts. "[She's a bit… boyish. Or like you.]"

"[Apparently not all girls are… um… I think Riku called it large busted.]" Sora explained. "[Larxene, another girl, though Riku said she was a woman, was a bit bigger. Axel told me last night that some others have really big… I think he called them jugs. But jugs are containers for food and water...]"

"[Humans make no sense, don't they?]" Roxas inquired.

"[I agree… they even have a strange sense of humour.]" Sora admitted.

"Anyone get the feeling we've been forgotten?" Axel questioned. "This language barrier… it seemed nice listening to Saïx with Sora, but listening to Roxas with him?"

"You're just bitter because Roxas turned you down." Demyx pointed out, chuckling a bit.

Xion giggled at Demyx's comment before smiling. She then looked when Roxas circled her, examining her. "Oh yeah, Riku said there aren't any women among your race, huh?" she asked. "So I must be different."

"Hmm..." Roxas grunted a bit before actually putting his hands to Xion's chest, cupping them over her breasts. That was a shock all together. "They're small… I don't see how anyone could call them _jugs_. You sure that's the term Axel told you?"

She didn't have claws, but it didn't stop Xion from smacking Roxas so hard, he actually spun before collapsing to the floor. "That was fucking rude!" she snapped before going over and smacking Axel, right where Roxas clawed him and making it hurt more. "And you! Teaching Sora such obscene terms!"

"Ow… what was..." Roxas sat back up. "What was that?"

"You know, I think touching a woman there is about like touching a llarcloa's tail uninvited." Sora said.

"You know, as Xion's older brother, I'm not even mad." Zexion chuckled, clapping a bit. "Nicely handled, Xion."

"Humph!" Xion grunted, going over and taking Sora by the arm. "Let's let those boys reflect on what just happened; we should get a snack."

"If it's more chocolate stuff, sure!" Sora perked up. "Sorry, Roxas, you did deserve it." He chuckled a bit as he left with Xion.

"I'm hating this place already..." Roxas grumbled. He then looked to the redhead. "Did she kill him? He's not moving..."

"No, Axel's just a little stunned." Demyx said. He then poked Axel and jumped away when the man just simply fell over. "Or extremely stunned."

"Lesson learned… don't piss off a woman." Riku chuckled a bit. "At least it wasn't Larxene who was touched..."

Zexion didn't know if he should laugh or cringe. "Yeah, that would've been so much worse."

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Ah! We finally get to see Roxas show up! And don't worry, he's better! Well... sort of. His face may be sore with how hard Xion hit him. Well, like they said, at least it wasn't Larxene.

Well, hope this chapter was to your liking. Until next time!

~chibi


	14. A Protective Llarcloa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, I just write au fanfics using them.

* * *

"Now, now, Sora, I know it doesn't taste good and you're improving, but you should take the medicine so we can get this back into a dormant state." Vexen explained.

"Sora always did hate medicine that had to be taken orally." Leon chuckled. "C'mon, Sora, Roxas took it and got better, and Kadaj is taking it so he will get better."

"Fine." Sora opened his mouth and let Vexen put a spoon in with a sort of syrup on it. He swallowed the substance and made a face. "It's gross! Icky! Icky! Not at all like the drinks you and Saïx gave Roxas and me before!"

"Medicine isn't supposed to taste good; helps in keeping children out of it." Vexen chuckled. "We'll do another dose tomorrow and see how you are from there; your recovery rate, you may not need much more than that." He offered a smile. "Roxas needed six, actually. Kadaj will be needing his medicine in higher doses for a couple of weeks at least; luckily your treatments when he was in your care helped his health, so he won't need it for as long as last time."

"I hope I only have to take it once more… no more than that." Sora mumbled. "It was icky..."

"Well, care for your health, take it easy, and it should just be one or two more." Vexen said.

"Thank you for helping… helping both of my pups." Leon said.

Vexen nodded. "It's my pleasure; making children feel better is my greatest passion." he said. "And Sora, remember, take it easy. I know as a medic you desire helping the patients, but ease up until I deem you fully healthy, okay?"

"Fine..." Sora muttered. "Can I still assist? Like get medicines and bandages?"

"As long as you don't push yourself, yes." Vexen nodded. "And get to bed in a timely manner; there's a reason why those ill sleep a lot."

"Yeah, it's because the body rests to make recovery go more smoothly and quickly." Sora piped up.

"That's right." Vexen nodded. "So, proper rest."

"Normally it's a father's job to assure this… but since you're a fellow father..." Leon shrugged. "By the way, Sora, why was Roxas' cheek red?"

"Because touching a girl's chest is like touching our tails." Sora responded, leaving the room to find his friends and brother, having left Roxas with them earlier to get medicine from Vexen. Roxas was against it, but he actually listened to his brother on this.

Leon stared at where Sora left from before looking to Vexen. "What?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Hmm… my guess is the young ones are learning the do's and do not's in interacting with others." Vexen chuckled. "Anyway, just like Roxas, Sora will recover from this… though he is pretty much healing on his own; the medicine will help in rendering the disease dormant."

"And Cloud?" Leon inquired.

"I gave Aerith the medicine so she could treat him in my absence; no worries about him, Aerith will do a wonderful job. Due to circumstances, he'll recover faster than Kadaj; in fact, he should be just about done with his medicine." Vexen assured. He went to get some of his stuff organized, knowing he'd be there a while. "Do your children know who their other parent is? Or that their other parent is human?"

"They don't remember Cloud, but I made sure to inform them he was human." Leon stated, bringing his tail over his lap, wrapping it around one of his legs a little. "We felt it was best so they understood a little of themselves as well as the potential for certain illnesses. Though they have a human parent, they're still llarcloa."

"Indeed, according history and long before this idiotic war, it was believed that there were mixed relationships and that the tailed line is very strong, so humans who have children with the tailed race will have a tailed child." Vexen stated. He then thought it over. "I should really start saying _llarcloa_ instead… it sounds more… melodic."

"We tend to prefer it… prefer being called anything that isn't rude." Leon admitted. "Like how you've been referring to us as a tailed race. I like that over being called a beast." He let out a sigh. "Peace feels like it's around the corner… yet so far away…"

"It's only far away if we say it is." Vexen stated. "Or perhaps that's just the medic in me who is sick and tired of healing people only to send them to the next battle, unsure if it would be the one to kill them or not." He looked over. "How did the chat with Marluxia and Xemnas go?"

"Well, Xemnas seems to have met Saïx briefly after that explosion." Leon stated. "Marluxia and Xemnas are getting a bad feeling about things… Marluxia got a hold of Sephiroth… apparently a llarcloa hostage went missing from a base… before my base was attacked..." His tail tightened around his leg more, the tip twitching in agitation. "Hostages wouldn't just… disappear; the others are concerned someone is working on the inside… and they think it has to do with this Xehanort person."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Vexen sighed. "Xehanort was trouble… part of why he was banished from these lands… he and one of his sons; Xemnas is another son, but he's decent and works with the people's best interest in mind, nothing at all like his father." He shook his head. "Xehanort betrayed this country… tried to take it over and rule… He was also a big supporter of this war with your people."

"I'm hating the man more and more." Leon deadpanned.

"Join the club." Vexen chuckled as he started prepping something else before handing a cup of cocoa to Leon. "Drink. Chocolate is good for the soul."

"Thanks." Leon sniffed the drink first before sipping it, surprise on his face. "Hmm! That is good." He then let out a sigh. "I'm worried about why Xehanort attacked our base… I'm glad Marluxia was actually concerned, too… and he worries it has to do with Sora."

"Well, if Marluxia's concerned, you can bet your tail he'll make sure he's safe here." Vexen assured. "Something is still weighing on your mind. I've worked with enough patients to be able to tell this sort of thing."

"Yeah… how the hell did Xemnas know Saïx?" Leon seemed to growl a bit. "Saïx is like family… he helped me raise Sora and Roxas… so knowing he was in contact with a human..." They may not have been kin, but Leon saw Saïx like a brother, one he tend to be a bit protective over, especially when humans were involved.

Vexen simply laughed, amused by this. "It was a brief meeting, actually." he said. "After that explosion. We were on our way to visit Sephiroth at his request… we found Saïx who was hunkering down until he was fully healed. Before Xemnas could give the order, I just went in to assist him." He smiled. "They talked about a few things… especially peace and their mutual feelings of wanting this war ending. Then Xemnas let slip where we were headed and why… how the explosion seemed to trigger a certain disease in someone named Cloud; Xemnas didn't know who that was at the time, so he didn't see the significance. Saïx said something about someone named Sora then left… now I know who this Sora is. And his concern for him was definitely warranted."

"So, don't worry too much about them meeting." Vexen continued. "Though it is amusing seeing how protective you are of him..." He smiled. "I think it's sweet how protective the llarcloa race is, especially around family."

"Family is important." Leon grumbled.

"As it should be." Vexen said. "Whether that family be blood or those we choose, it's always important."

"Then there's those at our base." Leon sighed. "We're from different tribes who gathered in one area to help each other… keep our race alive. I'm worried about them, too… We never asked for this war… to be hated just because we're a little different… And now I don't know how they are… or even those they had as hostage… we don't know if Xehanort showed mercy or killed everyone. They found the base… I'm worried about the tribes, too…"

"Well, we'll know soon enough… did you express your worry for the tribes to Marluxia?" Vexen asked. "Or would you like me to bring it up to him and Xemnas?"

"I brought it up. They both said they'll figure something out so I could make sure they're okay." Leon said.

"Good." Vexen nodded. "Now then, how about I show you around so you don't get lost? Sometimes this place seems like a maze; I've worked here several times myself since I was probably Sora's age."

"Might as well; it'd be embarrassing as a llarcloa if I got lost here." Leon admitted with a chuckle.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Leon may be calm at times, but he definitely shows a protective side over others, even Saïx. It seems like the llarcloa show priority towards their close family and friends.

Anyway, I hope this chapter was to your liking. Look forward to the next time! Until next time!

~chibi


	15. They're Definitely Cats

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I didn't luck out in these past some-odd days.

* * *

Cats. They were definitely like cats. If Riku didn't think it when he saw how Sora curled up with his tail over his face, well, curled up together, Roxas and Sora were both definitely like cats.

"You know, you guys shouldn't be sleeping outside all the time; this valley may be warm, but nights get cold." Riku pointed out before sighing, realizing they were deep in their sleep. "Very well." He crouched down and nudged Sora's shoulder, not wanting to take a chance by touching Roxas. "C'mon, sleepyheads, time to get up. Up, up, up."

"Nng..." Sora sat up, entwining his his tail around Riku's arm. "Morning?"

"Yup, morning." Riku said. "You really have a clingy tail."

"Oh! Oops!" Sora pulled it away before looking his sleeping twin. "Roxas!" he whined a bit, plopping down on him.

"Ugh… Sora… get off… I'm sleeping..." Roxas grumbled.

"Now you're waking up." Sora said, climbing over his twin and trying to get him up.

_They're definitely cats… no doubt about that._ Riku thought. He then noticed the glare Roxas sent his way.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? We were fine on our own." Roxas growled. He then shouted when Sora bit down on his tail. "Sora!?"

"Be nice to Riku! He was just being kind and waking us up." Sora hissed. He then sighed. "I swear you have a bur in your tail; you're always in a bad mood… and when you're not, you're brooding." He looked up at Riku, who was already standing, before accepting the hand his friend offered, standing up. "Sorry about Roxas, he's not very good at socializing with others at first. Give him time."

Riku nodded before offering his hand to Roxas. He did his best to not scowl when the blonde llarcloa ignored it and got up on his own. He then noticed that blonde tail wrap around his brother's waist again. _Clingy brother, huh?_ He thought.

"You know… I think I get it." Riku said, surprising the other. "Brothers being close, even protective? I got three older brothers myself and we're all protective of each other. Especially of Loz. He may be big, but he's a softy at times, too. Fighting is one thing, but being picked on? Well, Yazoo and Kadaj would definitely run to his defense while I try to calm them both down before they cause too much damage… picked fights with our own allies a few times, too."

"Hmm..." Roxas' tail loosened.

"I liked Loz. He wasn't really hurt; he was really worried for all of you." Sora stated. He didn't miss the look his twin gave him. "I had treated them back at base."

"You medics are too kind..." Roxas mumbled.

"That kindness saved some of our asses." Riku said. "Besides, I like how kind the medics are." He chuckled when he noticed that tail tighten again.

"Roxas, will you stop that?" Sora asked. "I can't have you stuck to me all the time."

"For now… you have to take it easy." Roxas growled.

"Easy, yes, but there's still work to be done." Zexion said as he came up to the lookout that, at this point, had been considered _Sora's spot_. "Sora, some patients need stitches; you're one of the best for that."

"On it." Sora said, getting free from Roxas' tail and going to follow the other medic.

Riku smiled as he watched Sora leave. Even when he's supposed to be resting, he at least found something he could do to help. Sure, it was sad getting patients in a lot, but at least Sora and the other medics did their best to help out.

Lost in his thoughts, though, it was a wonder he moved out of the way in time before Roxas' claws could meet any part of him. Riku glared as he backed away from the hostile llarcloa.

"Watch where you're staring, daoetkt." Roxas snarled, baring his fangs at Riku, his tail twitching in an irritated way. "No way Sora would mate with you."

"We don't need the name calling, Roxas." Riku stated. "And what are you going on about?"

"I can tell by your scent, you're mooning over Sora." Roxas growled, circling the human soldier like a predator circling their prey. "You make it obvious that you like Sora, and there's no way I'll let him mate with you."

"First off, you're not the one who decides who he mates with." Riku sighed, not really wanting to deal with this situation but finding himself stuck in it. That comment, though, made Roxas hiss in anger, probably because he knew Riku spoke the truth. "Second, look, I admit it, I do have a crush on him, but it's not like I'm going to force him into having me as a mate. After all, he decides his own mate, not you, not Saïx, and not his father. Okay, approval is good, but it's not your choice. And if Sora wants me as his mate? I'm not complaining."

Roxas glared before going after Riku again, only be be stopped by Leon who came up in the nick of time. Leon grabbed hold of Roxas' tail, making the younger llarcloa fall flat on his face.

"As much as I hate to admit it, this youth does have a point." Leon said. "And he's not being pushy about it; just leave him be, Roxas." He let go of his son's tail, letting him go. "Now go, get something to eat and leave him alone. You can protect Sora, but don't interfere too much in his potential love life… unless someone starts acting like a vek't."

Roxas got back up and glared a bit. "I don't want Sora mating a human." he grumbled.

"You forget your other parent is a human." Leon stated, getting Riku's attention with that comment. "Now go. Sora will get fussy if you avoid eating."

"Fine..." Roxas sighed as he left.

Leon sighed and rubbed the back of his head, his ears twitching a bit. "Perhaps Saïx and I were bad influences… but it's normal for family to be cautious on who the pups mate with." he said. "Try to be patient with Roxas, he'll see you're a decent in time." He then crossed his arms. "Though I will have my eye on you; the moment you get pushy and try to force Sora..."

"Yeah, I've seen Sora swipe at another llarcloa… pretty badly. I'm not about to get on a father's bad side." Riku admitted. He then looked curious. "Sir..."

"Leon. And you're Riku, right?"

Riku nodded. "Leon, if you don't mind my asking… you mentioned their other parent being a human… is that how Sora ended up getting that disease? It's a human one..."

Leon sighed. He then found a spot to sit down. "Cloud had it, too…he was still affected by it when we met."

"It was only about ten or so years ago medics found a way to make the disease dormant." Riku said. "But… you said Cloud? He's my father's friend."

Leon nodded. "Cloud got worse… contracted another illness… and with his permission, we treated it." he explained. "While we were treating him… he and I fell in love. And… the medicine we treated him with changed him… allowed him to have my pups."

"That's why Sora and the others were so cautious with Kadaj… they didn't want him contracting other diseases." Riku pointed out. "Well… now I understand how he got that sickness… and that our races are compatible." He then put his hands up at a slight glare sent his way. "Not that I'd force him or anything. Even if he doesn't want children…"

Leon chuckled and got back up. "Well, I'm going to see if Marluxia has work for me to do; I hate just lingering and doing nothing; being a hostage was hell on that part of me." he said. He then looked back. "Don't go forcing him, but I can tell Sora's fond of you; his tail never lies with how it keeps finding itself around you."

Riku watched as Leon left, a smile on his face. He then went out to the edge and looked out at the land, in the direction they came from from the llarcloa base. Sora being fond of him? He really liked that idea, especially since he was fond of Sora, too. Of course, knowing Roxas and Leon could tell that he liked Sora, he now knew for sure that Saïx glared at him at times because he could tell, too.

"I wonder if Sora's family would approve if we got together. Maybe not Roxas at first..." Riku mused aloud. "But maybe he'll warm up to me. I wonder if my family would like Sora." He thought of it. Loz would adore Sora, probably be able to sit for hours with him to talk; Loz may be a bit socially awkward, but he did get along well with others. Kadaj would call him an idiot for letting Sora go if they both really liked each other so much. Yazoo would love Sora and be quick to call him his favourite brother; typical Yazoo. His father? General Sephiroth?

Sephiroth wasn't that biased of a man; he was fair, just, and it was a surprise he got married and had children. Riku knew he had a former lover who was a male and who died of illness, Genesis; Riku was surprised none of them were named after him, to be honest. So knowing this, Riku was sure Sephiroth wouldn't mind that Riku liked someone who was technically a male. And a llarcloa? Well, Sephiroth may have been a skilled general, but he wasn't prejudice against against the race.

Riku hoped that if anything happened and he and Sora did become a couple, they would be accepted. If not, well, their loss, right?

"Who knows… maybe we would work out, huh?" Riku chuckled a bit.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Understandably, Roxas is protective of his brother. Though sometimes he seems to go a bit too far, huh? But isn't that how it is with lots of siblings? That's how it was with my siblings and me, even when we had our days of tormenting each other. At least though protective, Leon is a bit more open.

Anyway, hopefully you guys all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, my dears!

~chibi


	16. There For You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"It's not good." Larxene said, returning ten days after she and the others left. "We found fifteen llarcloa and three humans dead; they've all been identified and we collected the tags of the humans." She let out a sigh. "Everyone else… we found no trace of them; we're led to believe they've been taken hostage. Saïx tracked them for a bit… but..."

"You lost them?" Marluxia inquired.

"I knew better than to pursue." Saïx said, going to a wall and bringing down the map that was hanging there. He put it on the table and circled an area. "I wanted to pursue, but it's not a good idea. We llarcloa call it _dauk'laun_. Dead man's land." He sighed. "It's a harsh area of land."

"Yes… even we humans avoid it." Xemnas stated.

"Well, it appears that someone has the balls to go through dead man's land." Marluxia sighed. "Do we know for sure if Xehanort was involved?"

"Well, if Xemnas can recognize his handwriting..." Larxene handed over a folded piece of paper to the visiting general. "He left it there… with a… a tortured llarcloa."

"Tortured?" Xemnas asked.

"Most were just killed… this one… he was a medic… and he shows signs of being tortured before succumbing to death." Larxene reported; if she could, she would have been more sensitive about wording it, especially for the two llarcloa there in the room, but she didn't think it was possible… or good to avoid. "I know this tactic… it's one Xehanort used to use to get information; it was deemed inhumane and he's gotten into trouble for it. Others apart from him even used it in the past."

"So… he was looking for information…" Leon sighed. "On what?" He looked to Xemnas who was reading the contents on the paper. "Did they say what?"

"Yeah… he wants Sora." Xemnas said. "He's learned from that llarcloa that Sora is exceptionally skilled at healing and magic..."

"Not all soldiers would know this; the medics, though, since they spent most time with him, would know this… Xehanort probably got the idea and decided to pick one to interrogate." Larxene stated. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

Leon listened. He didn't know to take it in. An enemy, one that was an enemy to both sides, learned of his elder son's ability. "Did he say why?" he finally asked.

"Leon?" Saïx asked. "You're not..."

"Hell no, I'm not handing Sora over. I just want to know what this sick bastard wants." Leon growled, not meaning to show aggression toward his friend. "He's worse than a ver'nk'ta." Hearing that, Saïx covered his mouth, shocked that Leon would say such a thing.

"A… what?" Larxene asked. Her eyes went wide when she heard what Saïx whispered to her. "And I thought I came up some good insults, that's just..." She shook her head. "But he's not wrong."

"Indeed." Saïx nodded.

"Anyway… Xehanort says he's willing to trade all of those he took hostage… for Sora in exchange." Xemnas stated. "Even if we were willing, which I'm definitely not, I wouldn't trust him. He'd find a way to fuck us over." He observed Leon, hoping to learn something from his body language. "As for why he wants Sora… he didn't say… but… Xehanort… I recall him getting ill… old and weak. It's safe to assume he wants to use Sora to heal him… but..." He looked to be in thought, trying to ponder him. "Not like I can use it, but I understand it; healing magic doesn't cure illness, just injuries." He shook his head. "This isn't making sense… I'm sorry."

"No… it's fine. We know he wants Sora and we know he has to have ulterior motives." Leon stated. "We just don't know what they are. Yet, anyway."

"We need to be more cautious." Marluxia said. "If Xehanort gets wind of where Sora is, we won't stand much of a chance; we aren't set up to take an assault; we're a medical location and most soldiers are recovering." He looked to Leon. "Would Sora be better in llarcloa territory with the tribes?"

"Xehanort has llarcloa hostages." Leon informed. "He'll find his way there with them if he's given reason to believe Sora's there."

"Then we'll need to come up with another plan… and remain diligent." Marluxia stated. "With his group… and with our own country."

"Huh?" Larxene asked. "Do you think there are more traitors?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Marluxia nodded. "That's probably how he got hold of a llarcloa hostage to find the base to begin with." he explained. "We're working on getting a secure line to Sephiroth; we don't know who all we can trust so far… so we're starting with a small circle and working our way out. Though medics..."

"I don't care what side they're on," Leon stated, "I've never found myself distrusting a medic without a good reason." He tapped his nose. "We have a strong sense of smell… we can tell when something is wrong; none of the medics here are trouble."

"And the guards and soldiers stationed here? We're not including those being treated at the moment." Marluxia prompted.

"They're cautious… but not trouble." Leon assured. "If they were, I'd have kept Sora and Roxas closer to me or found a safer place for them." He then looked at Marluxia. "Do you happen to have a cell holding, by the way?"

"Hmm? Well, we may be a medical location, but it is an old fortress." Marluxia stated. "So… yeah. Why?"

"If Roxas keeps snarling at Sora's friends, I may need to ground him for a while." Leon stated, walking out of the room.

"Wouldn't be his first time being locked up by his father." Saïx snickered.

"Troublemaker?" Larxene inquired.

"Well, there's a reason why more llarcloa want Sora as their mate as opposed to Roxas." Saïx pointed out. "Personality has a lot to do with finding mates."

* * *

It was sunset. The small group of youths had been informed earlier that day of what was going on and why Sora had to be kept safe. Sora was pouting as he sat in his spot of the lookout, watching as the sun sank in the horizon. He had his tail wrapped around his ankles.

_"[This is a gift, Sora, one that is special to our people… one for you to use as you see fit. But gifts must be protected… especially this one, for long ago, our people who had this gift were taken because of it.]"_

"[Some gift… gifts aren't supposed to endanger us… we're supposed to be able to help with them.]" Sora muttered in his language, tightening his tail further. "[I just want to help of my own will… not have it bite my tail off...]"

"[Then keep your tail close… and keep close to me.]" Roxas said, going up to join his brother. "[Ugh… Riku told me where to find you… he says you like coming up here, especially if you're troubled.]" He then motioned behind himself. "[And they came up, too.]"

"You know, it's nice if you speak in the common language… the rest of us don't speak this one." Demyx said, going over. "You okay, Sora?"

"Honestly? I don't know how I feel." Sora admitted. "I'm a target… I mean, I guess it's better than it could be… I'm not wanted dead but..." He curled up more in a ball, tightening his tail around his ankles more. "I don't like this..."

Xion went over and sat down by Sora, putting her arms around him. "It's going to be okay… things will be made right." she assured, pulling him over so he could rest against her. "And you're not alone. We're here for you; we're your friends and friends support each other."

Sora smiled. He was happy to have this support from them. "Thanks guys… I… I think that helps."

"You know what also helps?" Axel asked. He procured a plate, a piece of chocolate cake on it. "Chocolate. As stated before, medicine for the soul." He then yelped as he was quickly tackled by Sora; it was a wonder the plate didn't fall when he was rammed into, what with the redhead tossing it in surprise. It was a good thing Zexion was quick to catch it. "Hey now, I recently recovered. No tackling me!" Axel whined.

"You're healed enough." Sora pointed out, looking for the plate. He squealed when Zexion handed it to him. He got off of Axel and took a bite of his treat, his tail fluffing out more in excitement. "Roxy! Roxy!" He beckoned his twin over before sharing the dessert with him. Tasting it, even Roxas fluffed up more.

"They call it chocolate cake!?" Roxas inquired. "Mm!"

"Okay… have none of the llarcloa heard of chocolate?" Axel inquired.

"I'm getting the feeling that that's the case." Riku chuckled. He watched as Sora and Roxas happily shared the treat. In all honesty? He was a little jealous and wishing it was him Sora shared with. _Okay, Ri, get your mind away from that before "little Riku" starts thinking in the wrong place._ He was thankfully pulled from his jealousy and thoughts when Saïx came up to find the young ones.

"Anyone under sixteen years?" Saïx asked. At the curious looks of most of the others, a look of dread from Zexion and Roxas, and a bright grin from Sora, the blue haired llarcloa held up a bottle of what had to be llarcloa alcohol.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Riku stated.

* * *

Be afraid, Riku, be very afraid. Anyway! Heyo, lovelies!

Ah, yet another chapter. I... I think we could be halfway done? I really don't know at this point, I didn't count everything ahead of time. Oh well. I do, however, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And feel free to leave reviews; I like to know what you guys think, or even what I could do different to keep in mind for other fics. Well, until next time!

~chibi


	17. Take a Picture

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still down own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

Riku opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling of a room. He glanced around. Small. No other beds except the one he laid on. Must be a private room. He shifted, making him realize he could hardly move. He then looked to see Sora on top of him.

"Um… what just..." Riku tried to scoot, making Sora shuffle a bit in his sleep. He breath hitched when the llarcloa youth's knee moved, gently rubbing against Riku's groin. He then noticed the tail wrapped around his leg tighten. _Shit! Shit! This is not good for "little Riku"! C'mon Sora! Wake up and get off of me! Please? I've got a crush, I don't mind the idea of being your mate, but while we're not mates… please?!_

He sighed, attempting to regain composure. He looked to see Sora's sleeping face. Gentle. Serene. Tan and beautiful, dusted with freckles. He remembered taking note of those features about him when he came to back in the llarcloa base. Seeing them up close, no longer out of it with his injuries and treatment…

"Don't you humans have cameras?" Riku tensed up at the voice. "Why not take a picture then? Is that the phrase?" Sora opened his eyes and smiled. "Morning."

"Um… morning." Riku said. "We didn't… uh..."

"No, we didn't mate. You were clinging to me a lot, so I just let you sleep next to me." Sora admitted, though that seemed to change with how Sora was on top of him; well, Saïx did mention Sora being clingy when he slept. "You're very clingy when drunk." He smiled. "And flirtatious… but not in a tail-grabbing way."

"Who all did I flirt with?" Riku groaned, not happy.

"Just me." Sora stated. "Dad and Saïx told me that it surprised them; flirtatious drunks tend to flirt with anyone and everyone, but I was singled out the entire time. Not that I mind." He scooted off of Riku and simply laid on his stomach, propping his head up in his hands. Riku was happy the llarcloa's knee wasn't against his groin, but he could still feel that tail around his leg.

"I'll be honest… I remember nothing." Riku admitted.

"It happens when you drink more than you can handle." Sora hummed. He finally unwound his tail before sitting up. Now that Riku saw him, he was glad to know the brunette had clothes on; he glanced himself over, seeing he had his on, too. This made him thankful; he hated to know how Saïx, Leon, and Roxas would all react if they knew they were naked.

"My head is killing me..." Riku sighed.

"A hangover." Sora chuckled.

"You seem fine." the silver haired male pointed out.

"Indeed I am. Didn't I say I took after dad and am able to hold my liquor?"

"Just how much did you drink?"

"More than you." Sora scooted out of bed and went around the piece of furniture to Riku's side. He took a bottle and poured some liquid from it and into a small glass. "Drink. It'll help take the headache away; it's a recipe the llarcloa made long ago to help after a night of celebration." He helped Riku sit up and drink the medicine.

"Ugh… tastes bitter..." Riku grumbled.

"But it'll help." Sora chuckled. "Did you know Demyx holds his liquor very well? Those of us who drank a little much, well, he didn't get drunk, Dad and I did well, too."

"Lucky you." Riku mumbled. "How long until the medicine take effect?"

Sora sighed. He then sat down and gently put his forehead against Riku's. Riku tensed up at first before relaxing, the splitting headache fading away with ease.

"You… healed me?" Riku inquired. He tilted his head to the side. "You did the same to Axel before… didn't you? Isn't that why he recovered so quickly when he seemed in horrible condition at first?"

"This didn't take much, though." Sora responded, putting a finger up to his lips. "But let's keep it from Dad and Saïx, okay?"

"Roxas, too, because I'm sure he'd throw a fit about you helping me." Riku stated, smiling when Sora giggled. He then dared to do something he didn't think others would like him doing so suddenly to Sora. He pulled the llarcloa back down to him, gently pushing his lips to Sora's. Sora tensed up at first, shocked, but soon he relaxed and his tail found its way to Riku's hand, softly curling around it. Riku finally pulled from Sora, looking up to stare into those beautiful blue eyes.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have suddenly done that." Riku stated. "I shou-" He stopped when he felt the tail move around the back of his head and Sora pushed back into the kiss. _He's actually kissing me back. And not like pushing during the first try, but literally initiating a second kiss! Yes!_

Sora pulled back and pulled his tail with him. "Just… nothing much more than that." he stated, leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He put his fingertips to his lips. _Just like Dad… I think I've found a mate in a human…_ he thought. _But… that's right. Just kisses for now._ He smiled softly and pushed away from the door, walking down the hall to go and get some food.

* * *

"Wait a sec… you kissed Riku!?" Xion asked, sitting up in Sora's spot, sitting down to eat with Sora, Demyx, and Zexion.

"Well… he kissed me first." Sora admitted, nibbling on some bread. "But… when he pulled away, I kept him from moving and kissed him back."

"He was sober during this, right?" Demyx asked. "He got pretty drunk last night."

"He's not the only one." Sora chuckled. "But yes, he was sober. I eased up his hangover, too, but… after I did that, we just… kissed."

"Aw! Isn't that just so cute? You two make a cute couple!" Xion gushed.

"Settle down, Xion." Zexion reminded. "We're still in the middle of a war, you know… and Sora's at risk; I think dating is something that may have to go on hold… or at least be taken easy." He looked to Sora. "What does your family think?"

"I… didn't tell them about the kiss." Sora admitted. He then smiled softly. "I know that things aren't good… what with the war going on but… It's nice. He seems like he'd be a good mate. He's strong… caring… I think I can see myself having a family with him." He had a longing look on his face as he wrapped his tail around his ankles. "Though my family is protective of me, warrior members usually are over medics, but I think Saïx and Dad like him, too, and don't mind him fully. Roxas, well… he's got a burr in his tail. But I think he'll come around."

"And Riku seems to really like you. Especially with how he was around you when drunk." Demyx chuckled a bit, thankful he was sober the entire time. "I bet even if peace isn't found between our two races entirely, you two would still work to be together."

Zexion nodded in agreement. "Knowing Riku, he'd say you were worth it completely."

Roxas was wanting to join the others, but then they started talking about Riku kissing Sora. At first his tail bristled as he listened, but he soon enough settled down, listening more. With a sigh, he left, going back inside and locating Riku.

"With me. Now." Roxas grabbed Riku by his arm, dragging him off. Axel was ready to follow him, but Saïx stopped him.

"Oi, oi, what's this about?" Riku complained, pulling his arm free after a moment. "What'd I do wrong this time, huh?" _Shit… he knows, doesn't he? Hopefully he keeps those claws to himself. _

"What will you do about Sora if our races can't fully find peace?" Roxas asked, surprising Riku.

"Um… what?" Riku inquired, his expression almost comical with how dumbfounded he was.

"Sora… will you force him to try and be in your territory? Even if there is peace? Would you give up your human life and stay with us? If you get ill, would you even be willing to take our medicine?" Roxas looked up at Riku before sighing. "Our papa was human… some of the llarcloa call him a _hybrid_ because he's changed from the medicine we have to treat an illness he got..."

Riku stared, thinking it over. He then realized this was Roxas' way, albeit uncouth, of seeing if he was right for his brother. This had to be Roxas coming to terms with the situation. "Honestly? I'd be happy living wherever Sora wants to live… unless it gets too cold. Then we'll need to negotiate." he admitted. "As for changing..." He thought it over for not even a minute. "If it keeps me alive and lets me be with him… sure. Why not? What's the worst that can happen with that?"

"Ridicule; some llarcloa don't like hybrids." Roxas stated. "Your family could even shun you."

"Well, screw what others think. As for my family… I think they'd be okay… as long as they know I'm safe and happy." Riku responded. "Roxas… I do admit this, I love Sora. When I first saw him in the medical room, I didn't expect this to happen but… having spent all this time with him… I've found myself loving him more and more. His adorable appearance is one thing, but he's kind… he's not prejudicial, the way he laughs..."

Roxas sighed. He had no right to take his brother's happiness away and he knew that Riku made him happy. "Just… just try not to do a full mating..." he said; Riku figured he meant _sex_. "We llarcloa conceive more easily than humans, especially when in love."

"I'd rather not trouble him with raising children in the middle of a war." Riku chuckled a bit. "But… he can have children, huh? I don't mind having children with him one day."

Roxas nodded then pointed at Riku. "When you two have pups, if you don't live in our territory, you better visit with them!" he hissed before storming off.

Riku stared a bit before smiling. Roxas' tone may have been harsh, but the fur on his tail was smooth. _He's not mad. _He thought. _He just wants to make sure Sora is happy._

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Roxas seems to be starting to accept Riku, or at least the fact that he makes Sora happy. At least Riku's willing to change, face ridicule, and whatever else just so he could keep on loving Sora.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to the next one! Until then!

~chibi


	18. Extra - Celebrate the Llarcloa Way

Heyo, lovelies! This chapter's for Ima Nonyme, a reader as diligent as the medics. You've been wanting to see Zexion drunk, so here he is! I hope you and every other reader enjoys it!

While normally I wouldn't put a side/extra chapter in between chapters, I decided to this time. Hopefully it doesn't throw me off in remembering which chapter to upload.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"Breathe in." Sora did. "Breath out." He followed the instruction over and over again as Zexion listened to his lungs. He then went around to face Sora. "Open your mouth, stick out your tongue." Sora obeyed, letting the human medic check down his throat the best he could. "And you haven't coughed anything up? No mucus? Especially not blood?"

"Nothing." Sora stated.

"Hmm..." Zexion pondered it over. "Well, I can't find anything..."

"None of us could… maybe it's just stress on Sora's throat from the dust and how much talking he does." one of the llarcloa medics pointed out.

"About damn time Sora run his throat dry with his talking." another one teased, earning laughter from the group. Sora stuck his tongue out before smiling.

Zexion couldn't help but chuckle. Really, he found the medics to be so open, fun, and have a sense of humour, even teasing each other. While he knew the human medics could learn things from them medically, he felt they could learn how to make the work more interesting; day in and day out, treating patients can get tiring and sad, especially when some are lost to death or just want to die, but it seems that the llarcloa race's medics knew just how to make things better on an emotional level.

"You know, there's always a good remedy for a sore throat and cough." Saïx stated, going through one of the supply cabinets, one Zexion realized he never went into. "Treated him as a little pup when he got a sore throat a couple different times and it always worked. Hell, worked for a lot of pups over the generations."

"Not that it's actually medicine, but it does help." one of the other medics pointed out to Zexion. "You're sixteen, right?"

"Older." Zexion admitted.

"Perfect!" the medic cheered, twitching his short and stubby tail.

"Um… why?" Zexion wasn't sure about this.

"Because," Sora spoke up, "when you're sixteen in our territory, you can drink." He chuckled. "Of course, most of us had our first drinks by the time we were seven. I've been getting sips from Saïx since I was four."

"You guys sound like the northerners..." Zexion mumbled, remembering Vexen telling him about such things from his childhood.

"We're not at all much different from those of the north… except the physical features and that we don't like the cold while those buggers do." one of the medics pointed out, snickering some.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Saïx said, bringing over some bottles of alcohol, "but you're welcome to. I think we should celebrate."

"We llarcloa love to celebrate." a medic pointed out, grabbing more drinks while another grabbed glasses. "What do we celebrate today, though?"

"A job well done; sure, not all of our patients made it and some are still recovering, but we've saved many lives. And to Zexion who's been such a good friend." a medic pointed out.

"It'll be like a farewell party… but not forever… just until we meet again." another stated.

Zexion smiled. They saw him as a friend. He may have been a human and his race wronged theirs many times, but they were willing to celebrate with him and even have him be one of the subjects of their party. "And to peace, something we all want and are going to work for." he added, seeing the others nod in agreement.

"Those of us who hold our liquors better, we should take shifts to keep an eye on the patients." Sora stated, snatching a bottle and drinking from it.

"Hey, just because you don't get drunk doesn't mean you get to drink from the bottle!" one of the llarcloa laughed.

"Other than a time as a little pup, Sora's never been drunk." one of the others explained to Zexion. "He takes after Leon, his father. They hold their liquor well."

"Really?" Zexion was shocked to find out. He then looked over the bottles, unsure what to try. He then watched Saïx pour something and hand it to him.

"It's not as bitter and fairly sweet. Though watch your tailless rear, it's strong in the long run." Saïx informed.

"Thanks." Zexion nodded and took a sip. He smacked his lips a bit, letting the tingly and fruity flavour settle. "Tastes like fruit… but not one I know." he said, taking another drink, finding himself to actually like it. "And it's pretty looking." He took in its pinkish purple colour before finishing up his glass.

"Fruits are one of our biggest crops we work with, so most of our alcohols are fruity." Sora explained, handing his bottle over to Zexion, letting him try that one.

"I'll be honest, I have tried alcohol we humans create, but… not that I'd literally know what it would taste like, but they pretty much taste like piss." Zexion commented, taking a drink from the bottle, puckering up at the sour flavour. "Whoa! Talk about a wake-up call!" That got the others laughing.

"Oh yeah, my favourite one." Saïx chuckled, taking it for himself and drinking down a few gulps. "Good year, too."

Zexion happily enjoyed drinking with the llarcloa, even singing with them and learning some of their songs, though some he just hummed to since he didn't know their language well enough. He may have been learning a few phrases and words here and there, but he was nowhere near fluent. Over the celebration, though, Zexion lost track of how much he actually drank; before anyone could do something to stop him, it was too late and he was drunk as all get out. Of course, it was amusing to the medics.

"You are always on my mind! You are always on my mind!" Zexion had sung out at one point, messing with Sora's tail, even putting it around his neck like a scarf. At least until he fell off his stool and started laughing.

"Oh good Gaia, he's even more hilarious than Roxas!" one of the others started cackling, amused by this. "When he doesn't get sick, he's flirtatious, too, but Zexion…" He then squeaked when he found his tail grabbed hold of before chuckling again.

"Looks like this one's definitely a flirt." another said. He smiled when Zexion came over and sat on his lap. He was drunk, too, though, and happily wrapped his tail around Zexion's waist, nuzzling at his neck.

"What are the odds he'll remember what happened tonight?" Sora inquired. He looked to Saïx who looked a little dazed. "Saïx?"

"I think it's affecting me..." Saïx mumbled, looking at his fingers.

"Well, while you are stronger… you never were able to out-drink dad or myself." Sora admitted, chuckling a bit. He then went over and picked Zexion up off of the other's lap. "Okay, since I'm one of the few completely sober, I'm going to actually be responsible before he finds himself mated."

"You know drunken tail grabbing means nothing." Another one stated, waving it off.

"That may be so, but drunken mating isn't exactly void." a sober llarcloa stated. He then chuckled when Zexion put his arms around Sora.

"Sora, sweet, sweet Sora, anyone tell you you're so cute? The bluest of blues in your eyes. Run away with me and let's heal the world together!" Zexion sang out before losing balance and falling over again. "Why is the world spinning? Have we done it? Is the earth shaking?"

"And you're going to bed, you need to be sober in the morning." Sora pulled Zexion back up and onto his back a bit. He shook his head and rolled his eyes when Zexion started singing some strange song and playing with his tail again.

"And your tail is so soft. Softer than I've ever seen." Zexion mumbled, dozing off with his head on Sora's shoulder.

"So I've been told." Sora chuckled, dragging Zexion along and into the sleeping area for the medics. He got Zexion to one of the cots and tucked in.

"Pretty, pretty, fluffy tails." Zexion giggled a bit.

"Sounds like someone really had fun." an older medic chuckled. "He's a definitely out of it, like Roxas… or your Papa."

Sora smiled. He didn't remember his papa, but he definitely knew a few things about him, like how he was a human and how he couldn't hold his liquor. "Zexion's a flirt when drunk."

"Roxas was, too." the medic stated, sitting up in his cot. He smiled when Zexion fell asleep with ease. "Hopefully he won't get sick or be hungover… but we do have medicine for that."

"Well, now that he's asleep, I'm going to check on the patients before going to bed myself." Sora got up.

"Sora, don't push yourself too much." the elder stated. "We may not have found anything, but you're still coughing at times… try not to use too much magic… it seems to worsen with each use."

"I'll be careful." Sora assured as he walked off and out of the room.

The elder medic smiled before looking to Zexion. Though unconscious, he spoke to him a bit. "Try to keep an eye on him… he's got a good heart, but he doesn't always know when to stop himself." he whispered, making sure Zexion was safely tucked in before going back to bed himself.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

While this chapter wasn't originally planned, I do hope you guys got to enjoy it, especially you, Ima Nonyme. I hope this one was fun, light, and amusing. And remember, lovely readers, drink responsibly. And don't worry, despite uploading this one this soon in the day, I'll still do my usual upload tonight. Until next time!

~chibi


	19. Tails Never Lie

**Disclaimer: **Wait... could it be? Nope, not at all. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters still.

* * *

Riku mumbled as he opened his eyes. He smiled. Two perky little ears nestled in brown locks. He then glanced down, seeing that fluffy tail entwined around his leg. "Hmm, a tail never lies." he commented, stirring Sora from his sleep. Sora. Sleeping with him. He had to admit, he was a little embarrassed in asking Leon for permission to sleep in the same room with Sora, but he was glad he was given permission… but not without getting a lecture about mating.

"Morning?" Sora asked, sitting up. While usually clingy, he actually found himself just hugging a pillow, letting Riku spoon him.

"Indeed." Riku said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Honestly? Very peacefully." Sora smiled as he thought about it. "Dad once told me that when he and Papa were together, he would sleep so peacefully, like a pup sleeping in his father's arms. He said when we're truly happy with our mate, we're at peace."

"Hmm, I like that." Riku stated, putting an arm around Sora. "I've had slept peacefully myself, but… I was too busy thinking of you. But that's fine." He smiled when Sora giggled. They relaxed more… but only for a moment. The two sat up suddenly when an alarm was sounded through the old fortress.

"Huh? What's that sound?" Sora asked, his tail coming undone from Riku's leg and bristling.

"A siren… it means an intruder." Riku got out of bed and quickly grabbed his other clothes, getting dressed. He tossed a set to Sora, letting the llarcloa do the same. "C'mon, it doesn't seem good." he stated, taking Sora's hand and pulling him along. When they left the room, they saw medics and soldiers alike mobilizing. "What's going on?"

"Xehanort was spotted to the south of here." a medic reported. "Riku, you need to get Sora to the commander; Saïx should be with him."

"Right." Riku nodded and ran off, keeping his hand around Sora's. He figured where to find Marluxia and Saïx, but found himself being thankful when he found Zexion and Xion. "We were just heading to find Marluxia."

"This way; we were coming to get you anyway." Zexion responded, heading back the direction he and his sister came.

"What's the plan?" Riku inquired.

"Old llarcloa magic, according to Saïx." Zexion replied. He led the others outside and near the stables. There, a few guards as well as Larxene, Marluxia, Leon and Saïx, Demyx, Axel, and Roxas were waiting. Leon and Saïx were working on a design in the ground, writing strange symbols Riku didn't recognize.

"This spell?" Sora asked, recognizing the symbols from his studies. "Dad… Saïx… you're gonna..."

"It was used long ago when our race was first forced out of our homeland so they could escape more easily… we're using it to get you kids to safety." Leon explained, finishing up with the design.

"But Dad..."

"Sora, remember, you're the one being targeted." Leon hissed, getting his son's attention. "Riku… your father is Sephiroth… can you get Sora to him for protection?"

"Yeah." Riku nodded.

"We'll send you as far as we can; it's just Saïx and myself doing this..." Leon nodded and got the younger ones into the circle he and Saïx placed. "And we can't send any chocobos with you to make it easier."

"But what about all of you?" Sora inquired, whining a bit as Riku held onto him, keeping the brunette from running out.

"We'll do our best to hold our own." Saïx spoke up. He then looked to Marluxia who nodded.

"We've given Zexion funds so you guys should be fine with that; we couldn't get other supplies ready, though. Get to Sephiroth, report what happened… keep each other safe. Especially Sora." Marluxia stated, giving an order. Xemnas would have been the one giving the order, but he was getting guards ready for the attack. "Keep a low profile, utilize your skills… and get along." The others nodded; the humans of the group stood straight and saluted, acknowledging the orders given. "Leon, Saïx… Now."

The two adult llarcloa nodded. "[Gaia, we your children call upon you, asking for you to give us your power.]" Saïx and Leon spoke in unison as the circle started glowing. "[We ask of you to give us the power to send your children afar, to protect them from the tainted powers that wish to cause harm. Give them strength. Give them hope. Give them safety.]" There was a flash, temporarily blinding the others. When it died down, the group of youths were gone.

"My pups… separated again..." Leon sighed.

"We'll find our ways to them again." Saïx assured. "But first… we have a battle heading for us..."

"Let's show these assholes what happens when they mess with llarcloa families." Leon snarled.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Roxas asked, looking around. Trees. Everywhere. Clearly they were in a forest. He had seen some, from on the way to his first battle to traveling from Sephiroth's base to the fortress.

"The smartass answer would be _a forest_. The sincere response would be _I don't know yet, but we'll find out as soon as we locate a town_." Axel stated, standing up, having fallen over during the spell when they were transported to another location. He looked the trees over. "Something tells me we're more north east of the fortress, though."

"Sora?" Xion scooted over to Sora who was whimpering. "Sora, it's going to be okay."

"I keep getting separated from them… from Dad… From Saïx..." Sora whined. "And everyone there… what if they get hurt? What if they're killed?"

Riku sighed as he hugged the llarcloa. "Just try to think positively. They may not be fully equipped for an attack, but they are clever… Marluxia's a clever man, Larxene is a woman to not mess with, not to forget that they have Xemnas, he's a general, and we all know a pissed off llarcloa has half won already… and who knows what crazy shit Vexen can come up with; he comes from so far to the north, he once told me that there was no spring or summer… Northerners got some crazy tricks up their sleeves." he assured, taking Sora's tail and gently smoothing the fur out. "It'll be fine… it'll be fine."

Sora shuddered, doing his best to calm down. He felt that Riku's reassurances were helping, but he found himself getting stressed to the point that he passed out in his mate's hold.

"Sora?" Riku inquired.

"Let him rest; he's stressed." Roxas stated. "A stressed and terrified llarcloa is never good… sometimes magic can get out of control..." He sighed. "You can carry him, right?"

"Yeah; he hardly weighs a thing." Riku admitted. He then shifted his position, getting Sora on his back with Zexion's help. He chuckled when the tail just wrapped itself around his waist.

"Yeah… he's scrawny." Roxas pointed out. "Hardly any muscle strength to him… but he doesn't need physical strength; he's a medic with powerful magic; he's fine. And he's got me."

"You guys use healing magic, that's a known fact, but Saïx and Leon used some other magic." Demyx pointed out.

"We have more skills up our sleeves than you'd expect, we just don't always use them." Roxas admitted. "Dad said in the past, we used to be enslaved because of our magic, especially those who can fight with it or heal..." He shook his head. "But… when push comes to shove, we can use our magic still. Medics are better at it because they tap into magic naturally to heal others."

Riku got to his feet and nodded. "Anyway, we need to get going." he stated. "Head east, find a town… figure out the best path to Father's base." He looked to see Sora's face just over his shoulder. _Hopefully he'll cope with this._ He thought. _And I hope Kadaj is okay… Ah, he probably is. He may get sick easily and have that disease, but when he gets a bit of strength, he's unstoppable._ He smiled at the thought as they set off, Demyx, as a scout, taking the lead.

"How do we know if we're going the right direction?" Roxas asked, though he didn't sound rude. Riku couldn't help but think if it were Axel leading, he'd sound rude.

"Demyx is a trained scout." Xion explained. "He may not fight or anything, but he's really good at navigating and finding his way. He's also good at finding and collecting herbs though he's not a medic." She smiled brightly. "So don't worry, we can trust Demyx to keep us on track and from getting us lost."

Roxas nodded. "Okay." He kept on walking, looking at Riku now and then, or rather checking on Sora. Clearly distracted with worrying over his brother, he tripped over a root; before he could hit the ground, though, Axel grabbed hold.

"Whoa there, careful where you step." Axel chuckled. "Haven't you ever taken a hike through a forest?" He smiled as he helped Roxas to his feet, backing off when he was swiped at.

"I didn't need your help." Roxas snarled. He then sighed. "No… not really… our home before the base was a meadow with a few trees here and there… I mean, I've seen forests, but..." His tails bristled up as he sped up to walk at Demyx's side.

"He is so cute when he gets feisty." Axel smiled as he watched Roxas, seeing his tail defensively wrap around his own leg.

"Does he not recall the first impression he left on Roxas?" Xion asked her brother.

"It's Axel… he doesn't always take a hint." Zexion admitted, having known the male a bit more than his sister.

"Well, hopefully he'll learn after a few more smacks from Roxas." Xion giggled a bit. "He's definitely got claws on him."

"All of the llarcloa seem to. But I get the feeling medics are more dangerous than the warriors when it comes to pissing them off." Zexion mused.

Hearing Zexion, Riku thought back to when Sora smacked another llarcloa for touching his tail. He saw how badly Sora smacked the other one. Deep and going down his face, shoulder, and arm. Sure, the one Axel got from Roxas when they first met was deep, but it didn't seem too bad and was just on his face. _Yeah, you medics aren't ones to piss off, huh?_ He smiled, chuckling a little.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

I myself would have given a smartass answer at Roxas' question of where they were... then probably gotten smacked for it. Anyway, what's a story without some turmoil, right? We don't get to see Xehanort yet, but he's definitely causing some trouble. Hopefully it all goes okay, right?

Well, here's to hoping you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!

~chibi


	20. Warming Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

Demyx and Zexion went into a town they found, returning with food, a map, and knowledge of where they were. Demyx opened up the map and marked where they were. "So, this is our location. And here," he made another mark, "is General Crescent's base. That's about four days of travel from here. Though five or six is more realistic if we take it easier and take more breaks so we don't wear ourselves out too much." He examined the map further. "Leon and Saïx's magic did well in getting us a fair distance, taking quite a bit of the journey out of this."

"What are the odds we can get chocobos to make it easier?" Axel inquired.

"Hmm… I don't know." Zexion admitted, checking over the money they had left. "Had we not been in any war? Easy. But it's expensive getting them now..." He sighed. "We're better off still walking. And we need to be careful; we're in human territory and not everyone will be welcoming two llarcloa youths with open arms."

"Not like we're dangerous..." Roxas grumbled.

"While some will be able to see we're not dangerous, I still don't think we should risk it… we need to get to Riku's dad safely." Sora mused.

"Easier said than done." Roxas snickered a bit. "The moment you see someone in need, you're going to rush to them and help them. To be expected since you're a medic." He smiled when Sora chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of his head as though to say _yeah, you're right_. "While some human medics would be more leery about who they help, the llarcloa medics show no prejudice and just help without question."

"Seriously? No question at all?" Axel inquired.

Zexion thought of things, thinking back to the battlefield. Found by Sora's people, he was quickly taken as a hostage, but only in name; they could tell he was a medic and got him to assist in things with treating the injured. It was then he saw Sora do some field treatments to stabilize some patients before they were taken back to the base, one even insulting the youth, telling him to let him die, and even going so far as to pull a knife on the brunette, hurting him. And all Sora did was speak kindly to him and ease his mood and tend to his wounds to make sure he was physically stable.

"Even when hurt by others, they seem to still go and treat them." Zexion finally stated, smiling at Sora.

Roxas nodded in agreement. "We find life sacred, especially the medics." he said. "Of course, that isn't to say they can't hurt others, either. The medics are ones you don't want to piss off." He looked to Axel. "You thought my claws hurt? Should see when Sora actually swipes at someone."

"And yet you, Dad, and Saïx are still super protective of me when it comes to probable suitors." Sora sighed. He then stood up. "Anyway, we should go ahead and set up camp. I know we still have daylight, but it's best to set up before we lose too much light."

"You can help me in collecting firewood then." Demyx said, jumping to his feet.

"Hmm..." Roxas checked the supplies and what they had. "There's plenty in the forest… I can see about hunting something so we don't run out of supplies too quickly." he stated, making sure he had his daggers on him that he collected before they ended up in this situation. "Maybe next time we get supplies, we can get something for me to put a bow together."

"Don't go off too far, Rox." Sora reminded.

"I won't." Roxas waved it off and walked away. Axel got up to go after him, but Sora stopped him.

"Most llarcloa who hunt only hunt alone, depending on where and what they hunt, or with one other who they are teaching or is experienced in hunting." Sora explained to the redhead. "Best not get in his way this time." He then walked off with Demyx, Xion tagging along, to collect some firewood, Sora even looking for perfect sticks and branches for Roxas to turn into arrows to use.

* * *

While normally Roxas, as the brother, or Riku, as the lover, would curl up with Sora, this time it was Xion, mainly seeking warmth, easily and happily learning that the llarcloa had a bit of a higher body temperature than humans. Of course, Sora enjoyed that too, laying with his friend near the fire, the two staying warm. At least Xion didn't mind Sora being clingy as he slept; Zexion pointed out that she was fairly similar, though often she just sprawled out and didn't know the meaning of _personal space_.

Nearby, Roxas was whittling away at sticks, creating arrows. While typically they would use stone or even metal tips to make them more dangerous, at the moment, Roxas was limited and fine with using just sticks and even some of the bone from a deer he managed to hunt. He was glad he hunted the deer; Zexion, who knew how to clean the pelt and preserve it as well as save the antlers, commented that they could easily sell them for more funds. The other humans wondered how he managed to take down a deer with just daggers, but Roxas never answered and Sora just smiled and shrugged it off; they assumed Roxas perhaps used magic.

"So," Axel spoke up, "you're a hunter?"

"All warriors are taught to hunt." Roxas explained, not even looking up as he finished making a bunch of starts to his arrows, working next on some bone for the tips. "When we're not busy protecting our people, we hunt to feed them. That's the way we do it."

"The llarcloa don't do herding and raise livestock?"

Roxas listened. He may be annoying and talkative, but he did respect Axel's curiosity. At least he was willing to learn than just assume like most humans do. "The animals raised are animals of labour. Chocobos and horses especially. Or animals of certain produce, like ducks and chickens for eggs. Though some look for wild eggs at certain times for food." He paused a moment. "We also do foraging for things we can't grow, but we have crops we grow and groves of fruit bearing trees."

"Huh." Axel nodded. "I grew up more in the central region myself, so I'm used to things being different. I hear the more northern regions and southern regions still do hunting, too, but they're slowly adapting to herding animals to be used as food."

"Hmm. Animals are of Gaia. They are of this land… we let them be and live as they choose, be a part of nature." Roxas explained. "But everyone has their own ways of life. In fact, if you look at two different llarcloa tribes, you'll see differences even then. Some mainly forage for wild vegetables and fruits and hunt small game; some cultivate their own fields and hunt larger game. The first is usually smaller tribes or tribes who live deeper in tree lands while the others are larger or live in open areas."

"Ah, so region plays a part." Axel stated. "That's a similarity with our races; our ways of life differ depending on where we are. Me? I was used to getting my food in a market, stands set up on streets or in stores; but I lived in a larger town myself." He was curiously watching Roxas chisel away at some bones, cutting them and forming them into sharp, dangerous points before finding a way to attach them to his arrows; somehow watching this didn't unnerve him as much as he thought it would.

"What kind of place did you live in?" Axel inquired. "You said you lived in a meadow with some trees around, but…"

Nosy. He was extremely nosy. But curious… and trying to make conversation. While Roxas wasn't sure what to think about this redhead, other than _vek't_, he did appeal a bit to the social nature the llarcloa had. They were social beings, not exactly liking solitude; being a prisoner was hell since he was isolated. "It was an open land. We were a larger settlement; as war chief, our dad was one of the leaders of our tribe." he responded. "It was pretty… lots of grass, some trees for shade, there was even a lake surrounded by sand; it was Sora's favourite place. It was a wonder the water didn't drag him down with his thick fur." He sighed. "Then… more land to the east of our home was being taken… more and more… so we moved to the base about five or six years ago… I can't remember how long exactly."

Zexion listened to the two and his mind was brought back to what he heard the chief at the base said about _current territory_. He let out a silent sigh. _So, they did have land taken from him… all the power they have, and they're still gentle enough to not come out and attack with full force and magic… we humans really are a cruel race._ He solemnly thought. _We truly are a bunch of daoetkt._

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Ah, we get to learn a little bit more about the llarcloa and the twins' tribe. At least Roxas is also warming up a smidgen to Axel to talk to him, huh? And answer questions?

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to the next one! Until then!

~chibi


	21. Covering Ground

**Disclaimer:** As before, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, watching Sora strip away bark from a large, fallen branch, even working the first layer of wood away.

"This type of tree grows near the base, so I know it well." Sora responded. "Inside of it is a soft, squishy material. It makes the water taste a little bitter because of any sap left in it, but it can be used with the canteens to get clean water into them. It keeps silt and other things from getting into the water."

"Huh, that's nifty." Riku nodded and watched Demyx work with the llarcloa on this. "Dem, did you know this?"

"I didn't know of the filter technique, but I was taught that this stuff is also great for kindling after it dries." Demyx admitted, chuckling a bit. "Think this is enough?"

"Mm-hmm." Sora nodded, finishing up with what he had and collecting the canteens they had. He then went to the stream nearby, filling them up with water. "It takes a bit longer, but it's better than drinking water that could get you sick."

Riku nodded and took one of the spongy materials, shook it in the water first, then put it with the canteen to fill it up. As he was filling up the canteen, he looked to Sora, concern on his mind. He wanted to know if Sora was feeling okay, physically and emotionally, but he didn't want to pry and make it worse. He then smiled when that tail found its way around his wrist. He looked to see Sora glancing back, smiling, as though having read his mind and assuring him he was fine. _I'll be strong for you, Sora. Don't you worry._ He thought.

Once the group got back together, they started their trek, Demyx keeping the lead and making sure they wouldn't get lost. As they walked, Riku admired how Sora looked around, clearly not used to some things. He spent the first part of his life in his territory the past few years where his memory was freshest in a military base. Seeing everything, it was strange and new, especially passing some farmland and seeing animals in a pasture, questioning about them. Happily, Riku would explain.

"Hey, not feeling bitter, are you?" Axel asked Roxas, seeing his tail bristle up. He moved to touch it, smooth out the fur like Riku would do to Sora, but Roxas pulled his tail around his own leg, keeping it from the redhead. "Okay, okay, I won't touch it. But c'mon, no need to be so negative; they're getting along and clearly like each other. You don't hate humans that much, do you?"

"They're not my favourites but… I guess I'm so used to Sora coming to me for everything…" Roxas mumbled, his ears going down a bit in a dejected way. "We grew up together… closer than most other siblings; Dad and Saïx told us twins were always very close. But seeing him happy with another… Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him, but… I guess I'm afraid of change since this is the start where we separate more… the elders often did say it would happen after our sixteenth year when we reach the age where we could mate."

"Honestly? I can't understand firsthand how you feel; I hardly know my older brother and we're not close." Axel stated. "But… You do care for Sora, that's for damn sure and that's what I know." He actually reached over to give a gentle shove. "But don't worry. Just because he's found someone he wants as his mate doesn't mean he'll abandon you. He's your twin. And it sounds like you guys hold family close and dear. It'll be fine."

Roxas looked over and actually gave Axel the first sincere smile the redhead received from him. "Thanks." he said. "You may be a nuk'ta and a bit of a vek't, but… you're okay."

"Oh ho, was that a compliment?" Axel inquired.

"Don't make me regret saying that." Roxas sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, fine." Axel chuckled, smiling. "But hey, seems like we're finally getting on the right foot. That's good."

The group kept on going, talking here and there, especially the medics. They would constantly talk about medicine, herbs, and healing techniques, especially to help Xion learn. As they traveled, they would take occasional breaks, especially by streams. By mid afternoon, the humans were exhausted; only the twins seemed to be fine.

"Just how are you guys used to walking long distances?" Axel huffed out. "Can we call it a day and make camp?"

"I don't think they're going to be going much further than this." Roxas pointed out to his brother.

"Hmm..." Sora grunted and went to Zexion. He got the other male to remove his boot to see his heel was bleeding. "You should've told me it was hurting." he said, thankful he had some ointment that he always seemed to carry around. It wasn't as much as he hoped, about two thirds of a small jar, but it was still good to have. He looked to Roxas. "We definitely need to call it a day; if Zexion keeps going on this for even another mile. He can risk getting an infection."

"Right." Roxas nodded. He then looked to Demyx. "You okay to look for firewood with me?"

"Yeah, sure am." Demyx responded, getting himself pushed up off the ground. "Man! How far did we get today? Twenty miles?"

"I'd say closer to thirty, actually." Roxas praised, smiling. "You guys are doing well." He then walked off with the scout, going to find extra supplies.

"You know, it's a good thing you keep that around; I didn't think to grab one of your extra jars from the medical room." Zexion admitted.

"Once I'm with a steady supply of herbs, I'll make more." Sora pointed out, putting the salve on the wound. He looked around before finding some leave and binding them around part of Zexion's foot. He removed the other boot, checking his foot over; he was thankful it had no injuries. "You should stay off of it for the night."

"Should he be carried tomorrow?" Axel inquired.

"No, this medicine will help it heal enough overnight; he'll be fine in the morning." Sora assured, smiling brightly. "Wish I knew of it sooner, though. This is why I hate boots; they cover scents of injuries more."

"Sorry." Zexion apologized, chuckling a little bit, albeit nervously. "At least it's not too bad, right?"

"No infection, which is good." Sora nodded. He then looked when the wind changed direction, a scent reaching him. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Zexion inquired.

"I don't know yet. But I don't like it." Sora mumbled, running off in a direction he could smell a strange and unsettling scent.

"Hey! Sora!" Zexion called.

"I'll follow him!" Riku responded, running after Sora, Xion close behind him. They ran after the brunette llarcloa, catching up when he stopped at the top of a hill about a quarter mile away from where they left Zexion and Axel. "Sora? Sora, what's that all a…bout..." Riku stared. On the other side of the hill looked to be a battle… or what was left behind. And judging by the smoldering fires just starting to go out and the fresh corpses, it had to be recent.

"Oh gods..." Xion squeaked, covering her mouth. She heard stories of battles and saw the injured brought to Marluxia's base, but never had she seen a battle in person.

"A battle… and a bad one at that." Riku sighed. "Not that there are good battles..."

"No… it wasn't a battle." Sora hissed. "It was a massacre..." He pointed out certain details, showing where buildings were and that the dead weren't all soldiers. "It was a village and attacked."

"Llarcloa don't attack villages, right? So they definitely didn't do this… right?" Xion looked worried; she didn't want people thinking ill, or worse when you ask other humans, of the llarcloa race.

Sora sniffed. "Some were here… but… no. It's not really their doing… It's a southern army."

"Southern army? But they've never gotten this far north before!" Riku was understandably shocked.

Sora sighed. "Either they're getting better… or people are betraying their own country..." he mumbled. He then perked up, his tail bristling.

"Sora?" Xion inquired.

"Get the others. I think there are survivors here!" Sora ordered, sliding down the hill before running again, checking over the deceased, looking for the survivors. He didn't know were, not with the scent of ash, flesh, and blood, but he knew there were people still alive in this carnage.

"Huh?" Xion questioned.

"Go report what was here; I'm going with Sora." Riku stated, sending Xion on her way before following Sora. "Sora? Are you sure you smell a survivor?"

"My nose doesn't lie." Sora responded, going around. He stopped and nearly lost himself when he looked to see a mother clutching an infant to her breast. "And people think we're barbaric… those who attacked here… mak'ne." He shook his head, wishing they weren't dead but knowing they were. He then went back to his searching. "Riku! Here! Under this wood." He then started moving the wood of what looked to be a collapsed home.

Stronger than Sora in a physical sense, Riku went over to help, making it go faster. "Mach… nay. What's that?" he asked.

"Worse than a daoetkt." Sora mumbled. He then got to the person, seeing a badly injured man with black and silver hair.

"Wait a sec… that's Commander Xigbar!" Riku exclaimed, recognizing who he was.

"Indeed he is, Riku." came a voice, catching both youths' attention, making them look up to see a broad man with black hair done up in braids and bound into a ponytail. "Now, what are you doing here with one of those beasts?"

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

It should be easy to tell who this other man who showed up is. And it definitely looks like things are pretty bad. Hopefully Sora and Riku can handle it... right?

Well, I do hope you wonderful readers enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to the next one! And don't forget about reviews! While they don't affect the rate chapters come out or anything like that, I do appreciate them. Hell, even let me know of some things I'm doing right or wrong or what you'd like to see for me to keep in mind for future fics. Well, until next time!

~chibi


	22. Rules are Made to be Broken

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"Well? What are you doing here with a beast?" the man repeated.

"Commander Xaldin, it's not what you think." Riku stood up and came between the other commander and Sora. "Sora's a friend… an ally." He sighed. "And they prefer being called llarcloa." He looked back at Sora who was on edge, debating on whether or not he should treat Xigbar. He wondered at first what had him frozen there, but then he realized he probably felt threatened and intimidated by Xaldin. "Commander Xaldin, please, let Sora tend to Commander Xigbar's wounds; he's a medic and is able to do so." He looked back at Sora. "You can, right, Sora?"

"It's bad… but I can… we need to carefully move him to flatter ground." Sora responded. "He has internal bleeding; thankfully it's not as bad as Axel's was."

"Axel… As in a redhead?" Xaldin inquired. He then shook his head and handed Riku his weapons, two lances he had with him, and went down in the dip in the ground, carefully picking up Xigbar. He brought him out of the hole and up onto flat ground, laying him down. He sighed when the man groaned, clearly in pain.

Sora did a check over. "I won't be able to save his eye, but I can keep it from getting infected; it'd be best to remove what's left of it, though." he stated. He looked around before Xaldin handed him a dagger.

"Do what you can then..." Xaldin whispered.

"You're not going to get upset if he can't?" Riku inquired.

"If he's got internal bleeding..." Xaldin shook his head; that was enough for Riku to realize that Xaldin didn't think Xigbar could be saved, no matter how skilled a medic was.

This then led Riku to a thought. Was Sora going to use magic to heal Xigbar in the end? Was he able to? He knew the llarcloa healed Axel with magic, but that took a toll on him and made him worse with his illness.

Sora got on top of Xigbar, being careful. "Hold his head still. Riku, you hold his legs; he's unconscious, but he'll feel the pain." Both males did as instructed and Sora carefully slid the knife into the injured eye, earning a whimper of pain from his patient. "It's okay, it's okay. Just bare with it a little longer." He then gouged out the eye, trying to be quick with it without causing too much pain. It was still enough since Xigbar shouted and squirmed despite his unconscious state. "Riku, in garment around my hips, there's a needle and some thread; get it ready for me." Though he intended on healing it, he felt that stitching the area shut would help more.

"Right." Riku nodded and straddled Xigbar's legs as he went through Sora's clothes, finding a curved needle and medical thread. He got it ready and handed it over. "Doesn't it need to be sterilized?"

"We haven't time; I'll handle things after." Sora responded and took the needle. "Okay, this is gonna hurt, but hold on; I'll get the pain gone soon."

Riku listened to Sora's words. "Sora, do you plan on healing him with magic? What if you get sick again?" he inquired, but the brunette didn't respond, clearly concentrating on his work as he whispered reassurances to the black and silver haired man. Riku couldn't help but hold his breath, nervous about Sora's decision.

"It's closed up; the stitches will dissolve in time." Sora stated, then handed the needle back to Riku to hold. He put his hands to Xigbar's chest and smiled. "Don't worry, Riku. That illness is dormant. I'll just be tired for a while… maybe a nosebleed and shortness of breath. I can do this. Besides, his bleeding isn't as bad as Axel's." He then started mumbling a spell, making his hands glow as he used his magic abilities to heal Xigbar.

Xaldin knew the llarcloa race had magic, that was nothing new to him. But seeing it in person and seeing Sora heal someone so much? He watched in awe as some of the wounds and bruises faded while some wounds scarred, especially the one around his stitched eye and on his cheek. Relief came to the man's face as Xigbar's breathing mellowed out and he looked to be in peace.

"You actually… healed him..." Xaldin moved his hands and looked to Sora, seeing the exhausted look on the youth's face and blood drip from his nose. When the glowing magic came to an end, he moved and carefully picked the brunette up off of Xigbar, laying him down near him. "Kid..."

"Don't get fussy, I'm fine." Sora stated. "Got one hell of a headache, though..." He smiled. "Are there other survivors? They need help."

"I've been searching the entire time." Xaldin shook his head. He then looked when he heard the others' group call for them, coming down the hill.

"Sora!" Roxas ran over to his brother and checked on him. "[Dammit! What the hell happened? Were you attacked? Are you okay?]"

"[I'm fine, Roxas.]" Sora assured, smiling. "[Just worn out after healing that man.]"

"[Heal… Sora… you know the rules...]"

"[Sometimes rules are meant to be broken.]"

Roxas sighed. He then looked around. "Riku, look after Sora. I'm going to check for any other survivors." He got back up after taking Sora's ointment just in case. "Xion, with me. I know you're training, but Zexion can't move on his own well at the moment and Sora's out of commission for the night."

"Right!" Xion nodded, following after Sora.

"Another one..." Xaldin stared in shock.

"They're not bad." Riku assured, looking to see Axel and Demyx help Zexion over to them. "We should move to a different spot..."

"Yeah." Xaldin nodded and got Xigbar picked up while Riku picked up Sora much to the llarcloa's grumbles of disapproval and saying he could move on his own. He couldn't help but smirk when Riku told him to put up with it, he'll do better being carried. He then led them further from the carnage where they rested.

"What happened, Commander Xaldin?" Zexion inquired.

"Those southern assholes." Xaldin snapped, keeping his voice low. "They invaded this town… used the beasts-"

"Llarcloa!" the other humans quickly interjected.

"-right, llarcloa to attack… they were slaves judging by the collars they wore." Xaldin continued on. "When they wouldn't fight anymore, refusing to fight medics and innocent villagers… the southerners had them bound then proceeded to slaughter everyone else in the town." He let out a sullen sigh. "Even slaughtered some of the defiant llarcloa who tried to attack back..."

"We're free spirited beings… being enslaved and force to hurt others..." Sora sighed as he used Riku's lap as a pillow. "To know my people have been made into slaves and forced to go against their ways..." He brought the end of his tail up to his face, smiling softly when Riku gently ran his fingers through the thick fur. "I'm so sorry..." He curled up a bit. "This town being attacked."

Xaldin shook his head. "It's not your fault… its those bastards from the south… how they got this far, though..." He sighed. "Besides… I'm the one who should apologize. I greeted you with hostility when you were only trying to help."

"At least you realized before it was too late that I could help." Sora smiled. "I just… I wish I could make a difference here."

"Humph." the older man grunted. "Made a difference for Xigbar." He smirked when he saw the smile on Sora's face. They all looked after a bit when Xion and Roxas returned. "And?"

"No survivors..." Roxas shook his head.

"That's what I thought… I had been looking earlier myself..." Xaldin admitted. "At least not everyone died; some soldiers were able to escape with a handful of villagers… hopefully they got far enough away and sent word." He looked up at the sky. "We'll need to find a place for camp."

"We had one started up on the other side of the hill; we left our firewood and supplies there." Demyx stated.

"Goodie… more walking." Axel mumbled.

"What are you whining about, you're not the one with an injury on your foot." Zexion scowled a bit.

"Hey, hey, I'll still support you." Axel assured.

"We should get back there then." Roxas stated, helping Riku up and to carry Sora again. "Sora? You doing okay?"

"Nothing a meal and sleep can't fix." Sora responded, actually putting his arms around Riku's neck, wrapping his tail around his mate's waist. He smiled when he noticed the smile and blush on Riku's face.

"Remember, no formal mating this soon." Roxas grumbled, storming off to lead the way.

"Um… what?" Xaldin got Xigbar, who was still unconscious, on his back.

"Hmm, well, may be a shock to you, but Riku and Sora like each other and are pretty much lovers." Xion giggled a bit. "But without the sex for now." Honestly? Xaldin was shocked. He looked ahead to Riku who started walking with the others to head back to where they were going to set up camp. He then looked back down at Xion. "We'll explain later, but we've been around Sora a while, Axel, Riku, and Zexion more, though Axel was unconscious through most of that." she stated. "We've found that the llarcloa aren't all that different from us and are very peaceful. I think you'll like Sora the more you get to know him."

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

While you may not always make a difference in the world, you can find you'll make a difference to someone's world, and thanks to Sora, Xigbar seems like he'll live for another day. Looks like Xaldin has a bit to learn about what's going on, huh?

Whoo! Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next. Until next time, dearies!

~chibi


	23. Two Fluffy Dudes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"Holy fucking tits… I feel like crap." Xigbar stated, sitting up after a night's rest.

"What are tits?" Sora asked, not knowing that phrase.

Xigbar looked over at Sora curiously. No. Confused. Was he figuring out who Sora was and why there was a llarcloa there? "You seriously don't know what tits are?" Oh, that was what had Xigbar confused. "They're women's breasts." He motioned to Xion. "Like poppet there. She has tits. Small and nearly nonexistent, but tits nonethe-fuck!" He bent forward from his seated position, holding the back of his head where Zexion's boot hit him.

"Oops. My hand slipped." Zexion responded, smirking mischievously. Roxas did all he could to hold it in, but he bust out laughing, loving how Zexion reacted to talking about Xion's breasts.

"Stupid pygmy." Xigbar grumbled. "You're too much like yer old man. Vex would hit me every chance he got, too."

"Not unprovoked, I'm certain." Zexion said, checking over his foot, pleased to see that it had healed remarkably well and didn't hurt anymore.

"Anyway… what's with this sitting around with the fluffy dude?" Xigbar asked, looking to Sora, now seeming to figure out just then that he was with a llarcloa. He then looked, noticing Roxas, too. "Two fluffy dudes."

"They're llarcloa twins named Sora and Roxas." Riku responded. "They're friends, so don't go getting hostile with them."

"Shouldn't get hostile anyway; Sora saved your ass, Xig." Xaldin informed him.

"You did?" Xigbar asked. He then felt his face where his eye was missing, having already noticed it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your eye." Sora said softly.

"Ah, think nothing of it, kiddo." Xigbar chuckled a bit. "I close one eye anyway when I shoot; this just makes it easier. Besides, I'm still alive and kicking, losing my eye is better than a limb or my life." He grinned when Sora perked up before reaching over and patting his head like the little kid he was. He then looked surprised when Roxas was over there quickly and holding onto his brother, pulling him back, hissing a bit. "Whoa, easy tiger. Was just bein' friendly."

"C'mon, Rox," Sora mumbled, trying to straighten his position more, "he was just patting my head like Dad and Saïx do. It's a common gesture used towards pups as a praise or reassurance; I'm sure it's the same in human culture."

"It is the same." Axel stated, putting dirt on the smoldering remains of their fire. "Anyway, we're a bit late in getting started by about half an hour or so… we need to get going."

"And where, pray tell, are you going?" Xigbar inquired.

"To Father's… General Sephiroth's base." Riku stated.

"I'll explain on the way; I told them we'll go with them unless something else draws us away for another task." Xaldin stated.

"So we're walking? What about horses?" Xigbar asked.

"Haven't got any." Xaldin responded.

"Chocobos?"

"Nope."

"Did we luck out with oxen? They're a bitch to ride, but..."

"None of those, either."

"Donkeys?"

"Xigbar… you have one good eye. Take a look." Xaldin motioned around them. He then looked back at Sora. "I almost regret having you save his sorry ass. Doing so just prolonged him being annoying and me being ready to stab him."

"Don't do that." Riku spoke up. "Llarcloa medics take pride in their skills and you hurt someone after they work hard to heal them..." He shook his head, thinking of the jerk that scratched his brother and how Sora clawed his face in response.

"Anyway," Demyx spoke up, "we still have a ways to go. So we should get started."

While making their journey to Sephiroth's base, Xigbar and Xaldin found themselves talking more freely with the llarcloa, definitely seeing how they weren't all that different from the human race at all. They were even informed about the situation that occurred at Marluxia's base. Upon questioning how the kids got this far if it wasn't that long ago, Roxas went on to explain the magic used. This led to the blonde llarcloa to explain why they had to keep Sora safe because of his magic.

"Hmm..." Xigbar looked across a field just outside a grove of trees they were setting up camp in, seeing a large town, or more so chocobos in a closed in pasture. He looked back and counted how many were in their group, making sure; counting, though, he chuckled at how close Sora and Riku were, talking to each other, laughing with each other, and Riku stealing a few kisses, making Sora giggle and blush and Roxas glare and bristle. He then went to check his coin purse. "Oi, dudes. Need a couple of you to assist me."

"Huh? What about?" Axel asked, removing a boot and shaking a pebble out of it.

"I'm gonna see if I can buy some chocobos in that town over there. That'll make this journey quick." Xigbar stated. "Thankfully the bastards were just blood thirsty and not greedy for money; I got my funds on me still."

"I'll assist with that." Demyx said, getting up. Xaldin nodded and went with them, heading for the town.

"Meanwhile, I'll do some hunting." Roxas stated.

"I'll get the canteens refilled; care to join me, Axel?" Xion suggested.

"Yeah since Roxy probably doesn't want me to join him." Axel chuckled, laughing more when he was hissed at as Roxas left.

"Hmm… I'll go with." Zexion said, following after his sister and ally, leaving Sora and Riku to just sit together, snuggling close.

Riku sat, his back propped against a tree. Between his legs, resting his head against the human's chest, Sora sat down, curling his tail around his mate as much as possible. Riku couldn't help but smile at this. "I think Roxas is coming around to us." he said. "And dare I say it, I think he's starting to tolerate Axel."

"He's hard to get along with at first, but once he settles down, he can be a good friend and actually like people." Sora stated. He then perked up when Riku gently kissed the top of his head, causing him to look up. As though to say _got you_, Riku smirked and then kissed Sora on the lips. "Do humans kiss a lot?"

"When they love someone, yeah." Riku stated. "They even say three words that mean so much when put together." Sora tilted his head to the side, his ears twitching curiously. "I. Love. You." He smiled and kissed his lover again.

"I love you? We say something similar." Sora responded, smiling. "Alnen di'avo."

"All-nen dee-aw-voe. Alnen. Di'avo." Riku sounded out, testing the phrase himself.

"It means _I cherish you_. Those we love, we cherish dearly." Sora explained, smiling as he went back to snuggling against his mate. "What type of ceremony do humans have when two unite?" Sora then inquired, looking up curiously.

"We get married. Talk with a priest, say our vows, boom, bang, bam, marriage. Some people make it more of a celebration with food and alcohol." Riku replied. "Then we're married until death do us part… or divorce. Apparently some people get a divorce when they fall out of love."

"Divorce?"

"It's when a legally bound couple separate. Then they can continue on being single or marry someone else."

Sora thought it over. "We llarcloa do it differently." he said. "When we mate, we mate for life. Sometimes when a mate is lost, the one widowed will find another mate, but most don't; they love their mate so much, they cannot find it in themselves to mate again." He smiled at how his people were. Even his father never chose another mate when Cloud left; sure, Cloud wasn't dead, but everyone was certain he wouldn't return to llarcloa territory. "When we mate for the first time, like… completely mate, a celebration is held. Food. Alcohol. Music. Talking." Sora chuckled. "And… talk of possibly having our first pup."

"First pup?" Riku paused a moment before smiling. "Oh yeah. Roxas did say the llarcloa conceive more easily during mating and being in love." He thought a bit. "We'd have a son most likely, huh? I wonder what we'd name our first child."

Sora watched Riku for a moment before smiling softly. "Hmm, there are so many good choices." he said. "But we can think more of the when the day comes that I carry your pup." He grinned brightly. "Pups. I personally love the idea of raising many children. Five? Six? Sounds lovely."

"Five or six?" Riku smiled, liking that idea. "I'm not opposed to more if we keep going." He was pleased to hear Sora giggle. "You know, my dad stated a few times that he may tragically not have any grandchildren, what with how my brothers and I are. But I think he'd be pleased to know he could very well be a grandpa one day."

"And if our races can't find peace?" Sora inquired.

"Fuck what they think; what matters is what we think." Riku assured, kissing Sora again. He smiled sincerely when Sora pushed back, getting on his knees even to kiss his mate further.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Looks like Riku and Sora are on the same page for when they have children, huh? Wanting a big family? Well, some people do. And hopefully when the day comes, Sephiroth will actually be happy to be a grandpa, right? As for Xigbar saying "tits" as he wakes up, it's something I tend to say when I'm in pain/feeling like crap, especially with a headache.

Well, I do hope you guys liked this chapter. Until next time, darlings!

~chibi


	24. Fathers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I do, however, own some Kingdom Hearts plush toys I've made! Anyway... enjoy this next chapter?

* * *

"General Sephiroth, sir," Zack approached the silver haired general, "there are people approaching the base."

"Do you know who?" Sephiroth inquired, looking over files at his desk.

"Your youngest son, Riku. As well as some others including Commander Xaldin and Commander Xigbar… and two of those bea… llarcloa, one being the blonde General Xemnas took with him." Zack jumped out of the way and followed after Sephiroth as the general ran from the room, heading for the gates to see those coming and make sure they were granted permission to enter.

Sephiroth wasted no time, even walking out of the base as the others approached and dismounted the chocobos they were on. He observed closely, seeing Riku riding with the brunette llarcloa. _He's got Cloud's spiky hair and Leon's hair colour. That must be Sora, the other pup._ He thought. He watched as Riku got down and helped Sora, how the two smiled at each other.

"I'll be honest… I didn't expect you all to arrive here." Sephiroth stated. His eyes rested on Roxas who was smoothing out the fur on his tail. "Or for you to return here. Surely there must be a reason?"

"The base run by Commander Marluxia was attacked." Zexion spoke up. "And we were forced to flee."

Sephiroth stared a moment before sighing. "Let's go in, we need to talk it seems." Sephiroth led the way in and went to a room meant for meetings. Sitting down, he listened to the recap of things, including Sora's magical capabilities and how he was a target of Xehanort. Zexion, who had been informed of the message Xehanort left, spoke about who he wanted and what he would do if he got Sora.

"If he'll return all hostages he took for one brat, then I don't see why we're wasting time." one soldier grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Weren't you listening, shit-fer-brains?" Xigbar grumbled. "Clearly the old coot wants Sora because of his magic. That's a risk we can't take. Besides, you weren't even in the womb when Xehanort was in this country; the bastard's tricky as fuck and he says he'll return hostages, I bet my balls he'd return them dead."

"A colourful way of phrasing things," Sephiroth stated, "but Xigbar is right. Xehanort isn't a man to underestimate and we cannot allow him to get what… who he wants." He watched his son, seeing how his hand went to cup itself over Sora's in a reassuring manner. He decided not to mention it in mixed company, especially since some soldiers sitting in were prejudicial against the llarcloa. Instead, he spoke of the massacre Xaldin and Xigbar witnessed and survived. "On top of this, Xehanort's allies in the south have made it too far north for my liking… and killed many. I worry that we have traitors in our country."

"What?" one of the soldiers exclaimed. "There's no way anyone would betray this country."

"Xehanort did." Sephiroth stated in a tone so cold, the youths could have sworn they saw the soldier actually shiver. "I need to try and contact the other generals..." He looked to the youths. "Do you know how things turned out at the fortress?"

"No, sir." Zexion shook his head. "They had us flee so we could keep Sora safe."

Sephiroth nodded. "I'll try to contact them just in case. Then I'll contact the others to arrange a meeting; we need this settled since we have an enemy worse than any other closing in." He dismissed the others, giving orders that the llarcloa are not to be messed with, antagonized, or otherwise harmed. Though dismissing the others, he requested Riku stay behind. As Riku and Sora parted ways, he watched as they lingered a bit, not seeming to want to part ways; this didn't go unnoticed by the experienced general.

"We did our best." Riku sighed. "I'm sorry… I couldn't even bring Kadaj with me from Marluxia's base."

"I'm sure he's fine." Sephiroth stated. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." Riku looked to his father curiously. "Before that… I'm glad you're okay. I'm sure your brothers are fine, too." He offered a smile. "You've been through a lot, I'm sure."

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Riku stated. "It was… disorienting at first, but I've come to enjoy things. Well, not the attack on the fortress..."

Sephiroth nodded. "Even that youth? He's Sora, correct?" He chuckled when Riku went rigid. "You weren't exactly discreet with how you and Sora look at each other, or how you held hands." He watched his son, waiting to see if he'd say or do anything. "You two seem close."

"We are." Riku admitted, though he didn't seem crestfallen to say it. "We've gotten close in this time… and… I know it seems quick, but..."

"Are you happy with him?" Sephiroth inquired.

"Hmm?" Riku was confused at the question. "Well… yes. Very happy."

"And he seems happy to be with you?"

"I'd say so."

Sephiroth nodded and got up from his seat. "I know that look in your eyes." he said, seeing his son look to him. "You love him a lot and you seek approval." He didn't miss the sigh that escaped his son. "I may be your father, but I'm not one to tell you what can and cannot make you happy. And if loving Sora makes you happy, then who am I to tell you you were wrong. Besides, I've learned humans and the llarcloa can love each other… he is, after all, the child of Cloud."

"You know?" Riku inquired.

"I had learned while Leon was captive here." Sephiroth stated. "Hmm… I should let Cloud know his sons are here; he's thankfully recovered from his illness. And arrange to make sure you all have places and make sure no one messes with Sora or Roxas." He then dismissed Riku, heading off himself to handle things.

* * *

Sora and Roxas were up in the highest point of the base, wanting to stay out of the way and away from most of those there. Unlike Marluxia's base, this one seemed less welcoming. It contained mainly soldiers and most did not like the idea of two llarcloa pups being out and about, freely moving. It was here, though, that Cloud found them.

Sephiroth informed him that his pups were at the base, safe, secure, and definitely not prisoners. This made the blond sigh with relief. Asking around, he found out from Zack on where to find his sons. So, he went to the watchtower, a place that hadn't been used in ten or so years due to the modified security the base had; older bases like Marluxia's still utilized the watchtowers.

"Sora… Roxas..." Cloud whispered, seeing his pups for the first time in so long. "Um..." And in all those years, he didn't think he would see them again or what he would say if he ever did. They wouldn't even know who he was, right? But quickly being hugged and smiling, reaching around his boys, he realized they did know who he was, not by appearance but by a scent they would never forget. "My sweet, sweet pups." Cloud whispered, nuzzling the boys.

He found himself sitting with his twins, enjoying the fresh air and talking with them, learning about everything he missed in their lives growing up. They were barely toddlers when he left, hardly a year old. Despite that, they easily warmed up to him, even Roxas who always seemed to have a bur in his tail.

"Papa?" Sora asked. Papa. Such a wonderful thing to be called. It made Cloud smile. "Dad never did tell us why you left… he only said _it was for reasons_." He snuggled in close. "But… why did you leave?"

Why indeed. "Honestly? I didn't want to leave you two. But I wasn't about to ask Leon to bring you two and come with me… I didn't want the others hurting you." Cloud responded. "I was military… and with close friends. The others, I knew they wouldn't stop searching for me; I had already been gone about two years..." He sighed. "I didn't want them finding me among the llarcloa and hurting them… or you. So, I left to make sure everyone was safe." He reached over and ran a hand through Sora's hair, chuckling. "Oh goodness, you really did get my hair. Thick and impossible to tame." He ran his other hand through Roxas', finding it to be thick and messy, but not quite as much as his own or Sora's.

"Hey, Papa?" Roxas spoke up, his ears twitching. "When this is all over… are you coming home with us?"

Home. That beautiful word. Yes, Cloud knew his birthplace, his country, his family and friends… but he felt a longing in returning to llarcloa territory. "Of course." he assured his pups. "I'll definitely be going home with both of you." He then smirked. "Hopefully Sora comes home at times, too, especially when he has pups of his own."

Sora's fur bristled. "Who told you?!" he yelped, already getting the idea that Cloud knew he had a human mate.

"Sephiroth's a very observant man." Cloud chuckled. "He made sure to inform me. I think you made a good choice, though. Riku's loyal, kind, and very protective of those he holds dear." He smiled. "He'll make a good mate for you, I'm sure, and definitely a good father. I hope some of those pups have that pretty silver hair, too."

Now, Roxas wasn't always one to want to listen to this talk, still protective of his twin, but he perked up, his tail twitching. "Ooh, a silver haired pup would be wonderful!" he exclaimed, looking excited.

"Hey, it's not like I get to pick their fur colour." Sora giggled. "But silver would definitely be pretty."

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

And happy days! Sora and Roxas may not remember Cloud really, but they know his scent, perhaps almost as well as each others' scent. And even happier days, they accept him so well! In fact, in the original version of this fic, the unfinished one mentioned before, Sora is actually torn on how he feels about his parents and Roxas hates them. Actually, in the original, both Leon and Cloud were humans where Cloud was changed due to medicine; they leave when the pups are a few years old, leaving them to be raised by Saix. In that fic, they are told their parents will return, but they never do. I think this is much happier than the original.

Anywho! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews aren't needed but always appreciated. Until next time!

~chibi


	25. The Southern Base

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"Well then..." Marluxia grumbled, looking at the white blankets, now stained in blood, that laid over the corpses. He then looked over to see Saïx looking over Leon's wounds. "How is he?"

"Some will scar, especially this one on his face." Saïx responded.

"Guess we'll almost match." Leon stated, trying to have a sense of humour as he smirked. "Ah, you know what they say, scars can make someone better looking."

"Nuk'ta." Saïx chuckled, cuffing Leon around the ear. He then looked over to Marluxia. "How many of our own?"

"No llarcloa taken as slaves were found killed, thankfully we managed to take some back and they're being treated… five medics killed, eight soldiers, and a hell of a lot of southerners." Marluxia answered. "We have two in lock-up who survived; Vexen's treating their wounds moderately and keeping them drugged with herbs so they have no strength." He looked back to the two llarcloa. "You two… your fighting… had your race fought like that before, this war..."

"We want peace… not to make humans hate us more." Leon stated. "And this time was different… we were protecting a base… everyone here." He stood up and stretched, his joints popping. "We should set up a pyre for the dead."

"Cremation?" Marluxia asked.

"Bodies can carry diseases. And we feel when the body is burned, the soul can truly leave and join their ancestors." the brunette llarcloa explained.

"I see." Marluxia nodded. He then looked to Larxene as she approached. "Have we established a connection?"

"Just about; we were going to test it and hope to get a hold of Sephiroth. General Xemnas is working on it already." Larxene responded. She then headed back inside the fortress as Marluxia gave orders to some people, to get things ready to cremate the deceased. He then followed after the captain, the two llarcloa trailing behind. "How is it?" he asked when they entered where Xemnas was.

"Testing now." Xemnas responded. He got the radio working. "This is General Xemnas Heart at Commander Marluxia's medical base."

**"****General Xemnas? Glad to hear you're okay."** came a voice, Zack's to be in fact. There was more talking in the background, perhaps the man telling someone else to fetch Sephiroth. **"****When those kids arrived and explained what happened, we were concerned. How are things there?"**

"Hmm, a few deaths on our part, but overall, we actually didn't lose." Xemnas admitted. "So, the others made it? All of them? Including the twins?"

**"****Indeed, though not everyone here is pleased to see them; Sephiroth's making sure no one tries anything funny. Even other be… llarcloa that were held in this base have been allowed to move about freely; as you can guess, that's pissing some soldiers off." **

"They'll get over it." Xemnas stated. "If soldiers and medics here can get used to a gaggle of llarcloa here, which we thankfully were able to help more so there are more here, too, aside from Saïx and Leon, then they can at that base. If not, they're missing out on an opportunity to make allies. And in this time of need? We definitely need more allies than enemies."

**"****I couldn't agree more."** Ah, Sephiroth's voice. **"****Sora and Roxas' father is there? Glad to know he's fine." **

"Seen better days, but I'm definitely doing well." Leon spoke up, leaning over Xemnas' shoulder. "So, my pups made it there okay."

**"****Indeed, and got to meet Cloud; but that can be talked about another time." **Sephiroth stated. **"****We're in a predicament, though. The southerners are getting too far north; I'm hoping to arrange a video conference with the other generals." **

"Video conference?" Leon inquired, looking to Saïx who shrugged.

"I'll explain later." Larxene told him.

"I don't think I'll be able to do that from here; we took some good hits; we're lucky I got the radio working." Xemnas admitted.

**"****Damn..."**

"Generals, it shouldn't take long on the back of chocobos, if you're quick and don't take too much for supplies, to get back to General Crescent's base." Marluxia spoke up. "We may have taken a beating, but we're strong enough here; we can do well enough should General Heart depart."

"If possible, I'd like to go, too; I need to make sure my pups are fine." Leon added.

"And see your mate." Saïx chuckled, earning a small smile from his friend.

"You'll be fine without us?" Xemnas inquired.

"If Leon and Saïx help the other llarcloa understand we're allies..." Marluxia nodded.

"That won't be hard." Leon confirmed.

"Sephiroth," Xemnas spoke more casually to the other general, "we'll depart this afternoon; it should take about four or five days for us to reach you."

**"****Then I'll contact the other generals and arrange for us to talk after you arrive." **Sephiroth stated. **"****Before we close off… how is Kadaj?"**

"Stubborn, strong, and recovering." Xemnas assured.

**"****Good. Well, until we see each other. Over and out." **

"I'll go speak with the other llarcloa." Leon stated, walking out of the room. "Larxene, I hold it to you to explain to Saïx what this _video conference_ thing is so he can tell me on our way to my pups."

"Medically advanced… but not so much on the technology aspect of things." Larxene chuckled. "Well, let's talk before I go down and… obtain information." She smirked a bit, thinking of working with those they took hostage from the southern forces.

"She will be humane… right?" Xemnas inquired.

"Compared to Xehanort, sure." Marluxia nodded, though that didn't seem to ease the general's mind.

* * *

Sora snuggled in close to Riku. Though Roxas voiced his concerns – complaints if you ask anyone else – Sora was very happy to stay in a room with his mate. Riku was sure this was his father teasing them, even jokingly saying _be sure to give this old general lots of grand-babies_, and he wasn't sure how to handle this, but he was happy to just lie in bed, an arm around his lover that he was spooning. Even better? Sora was in a good mood, having been told that his father and uncle were fine and that a handful of other llarcloa were rescued. This definitely negated the negative energy he got from the soldiers at this base looking at him like an abomination.

"Your tail seems happy." Riku chuckled, feeling it curl around his leg.

"Tails don't lie." Sora giggled. He smiled. "Dad and Saïx… they're both okay. It's sad that some people died there, but… the majority is fine, your brother included, and even other llarcloa are safe and sound." He rolled over a bit to face Riku. "Even ones held hostage here are able to move about and help out; I hope the soldiers see we're not bad soon."

"How are they handling it? The other llarcloa here, I mean."

"They're content in helping; they understand that we all have a worse enemy in common. And they're hoping that assisting in things will make a difference and bring peace for all of us in the end." Sora snuggled in close to Riku's chest, hearing his heart beat in a perfect rhythm, taking in the scent of the man he loved, and smiling at the gentle yet strong arms that went around him. "It'll make it easier for us, too. When peace is found, we can happily raise pups without society looking down on us."

"In time, we'll be able to." Riku smiled, thinking of raising pups. "How do the llarcloa feel when it comes this sort of thing? The one you almost smacked for calling you out on being a _hybrid's_ pup..."

"Hmm, some are bitter, but only because of this war. Most don't care; biologically, we're compatible. The only differences are our physical appearances, reproductive systems, and our senses." Sora stated. "We're not all that different."

"Hmm… more different than you think." Riku stated, confusing Sora. "You guys are kind. Gentle. Understanding. Humans? We're cruel… monsters..."

"Not all." Sora assured. He sat up and leaned down, kissing Riku gently. "You're not. When you first woke up after that explosion, you didn't react too badly. Confused and worried, but you didn't try to attack us."

"I was dizzy, out of it, injured… and admiring you." Riku admitted. "When I came to and you explained things to me… I thought you were cute to begin with." He smiled.

"Even knowing what I was?" Sora inquired.

"Even then." Riku nodded, pulling Sora down to kiss him. He held his lover… his mate close, kissing him passionately. He chuckled when Sora pulled back in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"You stuck your tongue in my mouth… do all humans kiss like that?" Sora asked. He didn't seem to hate it, but it caught him off guard.

"Those who are deeply in love with their mates do." Riku stated. He then reached up, gently touching Sora's face and guiding him back down to kiss more, the llarcloa following suit. Next thing Riku knew, he moved and pinned Sora beneath him, kissing him deeply, passionately, even moving to nip and suck at his neck here and there, leaving behind hickeys.

"Alnen di'avo." Riku whispered softly.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Most of those from Marluxia's base are fine, Larxene may be scary, Sora and Riku are completely in love, and I may not read this fic through again for a year or so after I finish uploading all these chapters. Being my own proofreader and hoping I'm doing okay... it's. Not. Easy. Fuck.

That aside, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. Until then, you beautiful readers!

~chibi


	26. Mates

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"Your dad and brother are going to murder me and make it look like an accident…" Riku was staring up at the ceiling, Sora resting his head on his chest. It wasn't that Riku didn't know what happened, he was fully aware, but what he was trying to wrap his mind around was why. Why did they just have sex when they knew they shouldn't at that point? Young and in the middle of a war with Sora as a target by the biggest douchebag in the history of douchebags. And Riku's concern was how Roxas and Leon would react. "No… they're going to murder me and celebrate it. Cloud, too, maybe. And my dad… Fuck..."

"They won't murder you."

"Then they're gonna fucking maim me." Sora chuckled about Riku's worry. "That doesn't help. Oh gods… I knew we were still young. You may physically, to your people, be of mating age, but to humans? I'm… I'm still a brat. And let's not forget that we're in the middle of a fucking war and Xehanort's after you." Riku let out a grumble. "Fuck me!"

"Hmm, I don't think you'd handle it if I did; you could hardly keep up with me last night." Sora mumbled, not even lifting his head. He smirked when he heard Riku's heartbeat change a bit. He then moved, climbing on top of his mate, laying on him, head still on his chest. "I'm surprised you did well last night."

"I was on top… why am I the one who is sore and exhausted?" Riku inquired.

"Because, you don't have the same endurance as a llarcloa." Sora giggled a bit, moving up a bit to gently kiss his mate. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"I may need to train more to keep up with you." Riku smirked a bit, returning the kiss. "So… what are the odds that you… we..."

"Conceived?" Sora inquired, understanding what Riku had trouble asking about. "Hmm… typically we know in a few days to a few weeks. But the odds are likely that we'll have a pup." He laid his head back down, moving his tail to go around Riku's leg. "Dad may be disappointed that we did this so soon, but… well, even he knows that mates just… do without thinking, especially the first time."

"I guess." Riku smiled. "Besides… we're happy at least. And though tiring… it was enjoyable." He smiled and put his arms up and around Sora's body. If he could, he'd stay like that forever. But a knock on the door made him grumble.

"That's our cue to get up, I guess." Sora chuckled, rolling off of Riku, locating his outfit, and giving it a good sniff. "Gonna need to clean it later."

"You know, you could wear what we have." Riku suggested, looking for his underpants first. "Have you seen my-" He stopped when his underwear hit his face, Sora clearly flinging them over. "Thank you." He then moved to put them on, grumbling at the pain in his hips. "No wonder you guys are so thin; it's a fucking workout with you." He looked over, watching as Sora pulled up his sleeves, tying them over his chest before slipping on his sleeveless shirt. "Are all llarcloa as flexible as you were? Didn't think anyone could move like that until you did."

Sora smiled. "Some may be, I don't go around asking." he stated, bending down to pull up the fabric he wore on the lower parts of his legs, hooking a part of it over his middle toes. He looked back and smirked, knowing very well that Riku stopped to stare at him since he didn't have any pants on yet. "Some of us medics need to be lithe and flexible, you know." He started to pull up his pants, tying part of them around his tail. "Sometimes we need to get into tight spots to reach our patients in need. It helps." Then came the garment that was tied around just above his hips. Once dressed, Sora went to the door and opened it to step out, seeing Axel there. "Good morning, Axel."

"Morning, Sora." Axel said, watching Sora walk off. He then looked in, seeing that Riku was hunched over, one leg up, and his underpants hardly on. "Oh, so that's what happened."

"Huh?" Riku was pulled from his stupor. "Fuck!" He fell over and finished pulling his underpants up. "What do you want, Axel?" he inquired, looking over the bed at the redhead.

"To remind you that we're still soldiers, so we still have work to do." Axel stated. "Commander Angeal's returned from a job and we need to help bring in remnants found at the explosion site. So, finish getting dressed and let's get our asses moving."

Riku grumbled a bit as he got into a fresh uniform, thankful to have something clean and fresh. Sure, his clothes were cleaned while at the llarcloa base and again at Marluxia's base, but he had been wearing the same set of clothes a while, not even getting them cleaned for a few days as they traveled. He didn't think the llarcloa to be unsanitary or anything, far from it, but somehow he got the feeling that some were used to wearing the same clothes continuously, which made him think of Sora cleaning himself and his clothes off in a couple of streams. _Guess I should've taken his lead with that._ He though, managing to keep himself from chuckling. Once he finished getting dressed, he walked out of the room with Axel.

"So… you two actually had sex, huh?" Axel chuckled a bit.

"Shut up." Riku mumbled.

"Embarrassed? Why? Sora didn't seem embarrassed." the redhead pointed out.

"Just shut up before I hit you..." the silver haired male responded, though he did smile a bit. Sure, he was worried about how Sora's family would react, but he did enjoy the night with his lover… his mate.

* * *

"[Sora!]" Roxas whined. "[Why? Of all things… of all times… why?!]" He watched as his twin started organizing an area in the medical room. Contrary to the wishes of the soldiers who wanted nothing peaceful to do with the llarcloa, Sora made himself at home in the room and worked on his space.

"[You know how two mates in love can be.]" Sora admitted.

"[But what if you get pregnant? Sora...]" Roxas whimpered a bit, his ears back and tail around his leg nervously.

"[It'll be fine. Already some are wanting me protected because of Xehanort. So, odds are I won't be allowed anywhere near a battlefield until this Xehanort deal is done.]" Sora responded. "[And sure, some people don't like us, but they can suck it up and deal with it.]"

"[Yeah… I guess...]" Roxas sighed. "[You won't know for at least a few days, huh?]"

"[Hmm.]" Sora nodded. "[But just because I feel nothing in a few days doesn't mean I haven't. So… we'll know soon enough.]"

"[I guess I should let Papa know.]" Roxas looked around. "[You really make yourself at home in a medical area, huh?]" He smiled. "[Typical of you.]" He pulled his brother close, gently nuzzling him. "[Be careful, though; we're definitely not welcomed by everyone here.]"

"[I know.]" Sora responded, waving his brother off. Roxas left, briefly greeting Xion as the medic trainee showed up, a box with books and herbs.

"So, what was that about?" Xion asked. "He seemed worried."

"Because Riku and I fully mated." Sora chuckled a bit, checking the herbs in the box and nodding.

"Really?" While Roxas was worried, Xion was excited. At some point in knowing each other, she had been informed that llarcloa are more likely to conceive the first time due to how their bodies react to being in love. "I mean, I know we're still at war, but still!" She giggled a bit.

"I still don't know if I conceived yet, but in time, we'll know." Sora smiled. He then stopped and sniffed, a pungent scent that humans wouldn't detect yet reaching his nose. "Hey! You!" he called a soldier over who seemed far from impressed. "Come here, please?"

"What the hell do you want, beast?" the soldier demanded, storming over. "The general may have welcomed you bastards here, but you're not one of us."

"Oh, get over yourself and sit your tailless rear there." Sora motioned to the cot. "You've got an injury and it's got a bad infection."

"Like hell I'm going to let one of you nasty creatures touch me." the soldier snapped, earning a surprised squeak from Xion.

"First off, let's drop the insults, it's not a battle of those; trust me, I could insult you so well, your ancestors would cringe at them." Sora stated, crossing his arms and staring up at the man who was at least head taller than him, which was no surprise since Sora was fairly short. "And second, if you don't want me healing your injury, fine, but let me tell you this, it's an infection that is spreading through your blood. You don't get it properly treated, it'll only get worse until it reaches your heart," Sora poked the man in the chest, making him glare, "and kill you. And it won't be quick. This sort of death is slow and agonizing. And the only way you humans know how to attempt treating it is to amputate where you're injured, if it's in a limb, but in you, it won't work because of how far it's spreading." He matched the soldier's glare. "So, either go with that and don't complain about the pain and die peacefully or let me treat it and get the infection drained and cleansed. It'll only take a few days of treatment; it's best you take it easy and not overexert yourself because that can spread it, but you can still move about. Okay?"

The soldier actually seemed to think about it. "I want to serve my country… and my people."

"And you can't do that if you're in so much pain you can't move and you die, can you?" Sora's gaze softened. "Tailless rear there." He motioned to his cot. "Remove your trousers first; your injury is on your leg; I can tell by the scent."

The soldier actually sighed and did as told. "A few days, right?"

"Three to five to be exact, depends on you, really." Sora smiled and got his herbs together and even made a concoction in a cup. "Drink this, it'll help cleanse your blood and insides; it's bitter and disgusting, but nothing a bit of honey after won't help."

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

What? Did you really think I'd write an actual sex scene? While I most likely could, I have a great imagination, I won't so I don't risk getting his story flagged/banned. Anyway! Hopefully this chapter was to your liking. Are we done yet? I don't remember this fic being this long... Well, until next time!

~chibi


	27. Concern and Love

**Disclaimer:** Must I? Fine. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"Sir, it's that young beast." one soldier said, walking with Sephiroth in the hall. "He's practically taken over the infirmary. He's making orders to soldiers, patients or not, and even to other medics."

"Is he making progress in helping?" Sephiroth inquired.

"Well… yes, but..."

"Then I don't see the problem." Sephiroth stopped and looked to the soldier. "And it's _llarcloa_, not _beast_. I've told you all this yesterday. Besides, I hear Sora's a good medic." He started walking again. "If he's willing to help despite how much you guys seem to hate him, then he's also a dedicated medic." He looked ahead and smiled when he saw Angeal approach. "Welcome home, Angeal." he stated. "Has everything been brought in?"

"Yes, sir." Angeal nodded. "Though the others… the um..."

"Llarcloa?" Sephiroth inquired, clearly knowing just who Angeal meant.

"Yes, the llarcloa," ah, so Angeal just needed to be reminded of what they were called, "they are concerned. They say it isn't one of their things, and I honestly do believe them, but they're concerned since some could feel magic from the fragments."

"Magic?" Angeal and Sephiroth looked back to see Roxas step up to them. "In that thing that caused the explosion?"

"Indeed." Sephiroth nodded. "But… the llarcloa wouldn't make such a thing, even forced to… correct? Then how did someone, we assume Xehanort, get his hands on it?"

"The bastards probably still made it..." the bitter soldier piped up.

"You clearly know nothing about our race." Roxas glared at the other.

"You're dismissed. Find something useful to do… like cleaning the lavatories." Sephiroth ordered.

"Sir?" The soldier was confused.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Sephiroth grumbled. The soldier sighed and went off to do as told. "Roxas," he looked back to the young llarcloa, "I have no doubt that this has nothing to do with your race, but to involve magic..."

"Hmm… humans don't remember the time they used to use magic… but it was generations ago." Roxas stated. "Some still can, but I was told as a little pup that they kept such things hidden in fear of being hurt because of a gift." He sighed. "Xehanort could be someone gifted to still use magic… or he could have delved into it, studied it; some people who don't normally have it can learn to harness such a skill."

"Shit..." Angeal swore. "This… is not good..."

"No, it's not..." Sephiroth shook his head. "Roxas, I want you to keep covered, just in case it can still trigger that disease, but can you perhaps help us look into the fragments? I'd ask Sora, but I'll leave him be in the infirmary; he seems happy there. And I wish to talk to him about something else."

"Of course." Roxas nodded.

"Angeal, I leave this pup in your care." Sephiroth nodded.

"Well, let's get suited up and see what we've got our hands on, okay?" Angeal suggested, leading Roxas to another area. "Hopefully we can find out more about this thing, and learn how to negate it should they use such a thing again."

Roxas nodded. "I hope so." he said. "It's disconcerting, though."

"Hmm?" Angeal looked over.

"We llarcloa believe there is no good or bad magic… just the decisions on how magic is to be used." Roxas admitted. "There are darker spells some know, though, but… to understand lighter spells, they need to know darker ones, too…" He let out a sigh. "Something tells me Xehanort's using darker spells… and now knowing there's magic in the weapon used… I'm worried about what he has planned for my brother..."

Angeal reached over, gently ruffling Roxas' hair in a parental way. "He'll be safe." he assured.

* * *

"Thanks for being patient; I finally got some soldiers to deal with me treating them." Sora said, entering Sephiroth's study. "I'll tell you, they're stubborn as all get out, but they are determined to protect their people. That's admirable of them." He looked to see Sephiroth filling out some paperwork. "What did you need to see me for?"

"Rumours are spreading, I was was hoping you could confirm them yourself for me." Sephiroth straightened out the stack of papers before putting them in a drawer of his desk. "Of course, Axel's the one who wouldn't shut up… but… have you and Riku perhaps… enjoyed yourselves?"

Sora sighed, smiling a bit. "Hopefully you're not upset, but we did." He nodded. "Poor Riku, he was so worried about how my parents, brother, and even you would react."

Sephiroth chuckled, showing he wasn't upset. "Honestly, I wish you two waited until you were married, but at least you two are happy."

"Oh yeah, Riku said marriage was this thing with vows and celebrations." Sora stated. "By human standards, we're not married, but by llarcloa standards, we are. We just haven't had time for a celebration."

"Quick marriage." Sephiroth pointed out, getting up and going to where the alcohol was; he learned from the others that already Sora was able to drink. He poured two glasses, handing one to the young llarcloa. "I'll be sure to hold a better celebration than this for you two later… perhaps we can even do a human wedding, too. When this is done, that is." He took a drink and sighed. "Hopefully we end this war soon… not just between our races, but with Xehanort and the south."

"If we stay positive, we will." Sora assured, taking a drink. He went over to the shelf, looking at the photos Sephiroth kept. He then picked up one of him, Angeal, and another male. He looked to another photo near of Angeal holding a light haired haired baby. He observed the other photos, not seeing the other man in the one photo he held. "You guys have this photo thing… You seem close with this guy." Sora pointed to someone with medium coloured hair. "But he's not in any other picture."

"Genesis." Sephiroth nodded. "My first love, actually. He passed away, though… before I got engaged to my wife, who also passed away, and definitely before I had any children."

"First love?" Sora inquired, then smiled as he observed the photo. "He's a male, right? I guess that explains why you seem perfectly fine with Riku and me being together. Part of it, at least." He put the photo back in its place. "Dad once told me not all humans like the idea of the same sex mating. Our lifestyles, there are no women really, so..." He shrugged. "I'm sorry you lost someone you loved. Loss… is never easy."

"No, it's not. But… he was in pain with his sickness and doctors were nowhere near a cure." Sephiroth responded. "Though I miss him, he is in a better place." He went and sat back down, motioning for Sora to sit, too. "I hear you're finding your place in the infirmary."

"I seem to takeover wherever I go." Sora admitted, chuckling nervously. "But medicine is my specialty and passion; I love helping others. And I may be young, but back at my base, I was one of the lead medics, so I'm a little used to calling the shots."

"Well, while the soldiers don't all appreciate it, I know I do." Sephiroth nodded. He then sighed. "Sora… I know you're a skilled medic and love helping people, but when it comes to another battle, and I'm certain there will be more with the south, I want you nowhere near a battlefield." He watched as Sora's ears twitched a bit. "You're what Xehanort wants, so we need you to be safe. On top of that, you could very well be carrying a child in you; it would be irresponsible of me to send a pregnant parent to battle, even if you only mated just last night."

Sora nodded. "I think Dad, Saïx, and even Papa would agree with you." He finished off his drink, finding it to be weaker than what he typically would have, but very delicious; he knew not to underestimate it, though. "Regardless if it turns out I conceived or not… My best option would be to wait someplace safe and to treat patients who are brought in."

Sephiroth let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. Had I said such a thing to my sons, making them stay behind, they'd be stubborn and even throw a fit." he stated. "I'm glad you understand."

"Yeah, Roxas would've done the same." Sora chuckled a bit. "Saïx says I can be childish at times, but he says I am very understanding of reasons behind choices. Well, most choices."

Sephiroth nodded. "Well, I'm glad we had this chat. It was nice. And while we're in no standing in our country for peace, I do hope you have a child." He smiled. "I love the idea of grandchildren. Even if you are young."

"Well, I'm already sixteen, so not too young; others conceive the first time at that age, too, since it's when we're old enough for mating. Not all are that young, though; Dad was a few years older than I am now when Papa started carrying us."

"Sixteen?" Sephiroth counted on his fingers, thinking it over before realizing something. "You're too much like Cloud then… he had to have been sixteen when he was expecting you." He chuckled and shook his head. "Anyway, I'm keeping you from your patients, so I'll let you go."

"It was wonderful talking with you." Sora put the glass on the desk. "And keep in good health." He waved as he left the room, heading back to the medical room where Xion was studying; he planned on helping her study in between patients, even getting her help with some.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

So, it seems like Cloud was young when he was expecting the twins and Leon's a bit older than him. So if Cloud was sixteen when he conceived, Leon was most likely nineteen or twenty. To humans that may seem... negative? But to the llarcloa, it's not.

I hope this chapter was liked and look forward to the next! Until then, my dears!

~chibi


	28. Reunited

This fic is officially, in regards to number of chapters, longer than either of my previous fics. Yay!

Anyway!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"Oh sure. Saïx gets a hug, but I don't." Leon chuckled, watching as his pups hugged the blue haired llarcloa. He then looked over, a familiar scent he longed for catching his nose. "Cloud..."

"Leon, it's been a while." Cloud went over and touched Leon's face. "A scar..."

"Still handsome though, right?"

Cloud chuckled and hugged his mate. "I missed you so much… I know we saw each other on the battlefield, but this..."

"I missed you, too, Cloud." Leon whispered, nuzzling his face into that thick, blonde hair of his beloved mate. He then looked over to Sora, a scent coming to him. While humans had to wait for other signs or even tests to tell them they were pregnant, the llarcloa could tell by their noses alone, the scent of those carrying, even if they only just conceived, changing. "Oh dear..."

"You smell it, too, huh?" Saïx sighed, but he couldn't help but smile. "Try not to complain too much, though; you know he loves Riku."

"Yeah but… And I get that sixteen is when young llarcloa are able to mate, but..." Leon looked conflicted.

"Need I remind you that you got me pregnant when I was only sixteen?" Cloud crossed his arms. "Besides, General Sephiroth is making sure Sora will be safe here, you needn't worry."

"I suppose…" Leon mumbled. He then smiled softly, seeing his son. "Looks like we'll be grandparents. Have you told Riku yet?"

"Mm-hmm." Sora nodded. "He was in shock, but it was a happy shock. Demyx was quick to hug me; he and Xion were so excited. Axel got smacked by Roxas again."

"Damn bastard put his arm around me and asked if we'd be next..." Roxas grumbled, making Leon and Saïx laugh.

"Leon." Xemnas called from down the hall. "Sephiroth's meeting with the other generals is about to begin; he wants you present, too."

Leon looked up and nodded. "Right." he responded. "Sorry, pups, but it looks like I'll be busy for a moment." He hugged his sons before walking off, following Xemnas. "They may not appreciate seeing a llarcloa attending this meeting."

"They'll get over it." Xemnas chuckled. "So, Sora's expecting. How's he doing?"

"Excited. Definitely different from Cloud and myself; we were both nervous. But Sora has typically been a confident pup." Leon explained, smiling. "I still worry, but… he is growing up." He then entered a room with objects he didn't recognize. Screens? Larxene explained such things to Saïx and Saïx relayed everything to Leon. He the noticed there was a different person on each screen. _The other generals, I assume._ He thought.

**"****About damn time you showed up, Xemnas; and what the fuck is that beast doing there?" **One general snapped.

"He is a guest." Sephiroth stated. "Anyway, we have important matters to discuss, starting with settling things for peaceful matters so we can deal with the true enemy."

Leon listened to the generals speak, hearing just how torn they were on the idea of being allies with the llarcloa rather than attack them. Some thought it would be beneficial, that the llarcloa race wasn't bad or trouble, others were still narrow minded. _Typical of humans… some are too afraid of what's different._ Then came one comment.

**"****We know what Xehanort wants, so why not make our own demands, get him to stop this war by just handing over one of those beasts he wants so much?" **

Leon's tail bristled and twitched with agitation. He looked over when he felt Xemnas touch his shoulder gently. "I know Xehanort well enough to know that he would lie, say he would happily follow through… only to stab us all in the backs once he has what he wants." he stated. "He isn't a man to underestimate. Need I remind you how many he tortured trying to get information? Men, women, even children, dammit." He glared at each of the screens. "Even when he would say he wouldn't continue with that method, he did. He is a cruel man and we cannot allow him near the llarcloa he wants."

**"****Young man, you've been silent."** an older, female general spoke up, meaning about Leon. **"****What do you think?"**

Leon sighed. "I don't want Sora hurt; he is my child and he's the one Xehanort is after." he stated. "And honestly? Though you humans have hurt us, all we llarcloa want is peace. If you let go of the ones you took hostage and asked about them allying themselves with you, helping you during this war with the south, they'll help, especially if you tell them Xehanort wants one of their own to use for his own selfish desires." He took a moment to pause, letting that sink in. "Humans have judged us because we look different and for our magic, but we've done nothing wrong to be pulled into a war. And in this time, I've seen just how well they can get along in the end when things are desperate. Sora was one of the medics on that battlefield where the explosion happened. When others wanted to abandon those who were badly injured, Sora and the other medics wanted to treat their injuries, help them survive."

"Sora did not see llarcloa and humans." Leon continued on. "He saw people who bled the same way, had families and friends, who hated the pain. He saw everyone the same… so he treated however many he could, even when he got tired, weak, and even sick." He shook his head. "And he fell in love, too. With a human. And that human loves him, too. If they can disregard the differences they were raised with, the war they were raised in, and fall in love, even conceive a child together? Then why can't the rest of us?" He stared for a moment, remaining silent to let that sink in. "We llarcloa can put it all aside, put the past behind us, and make peace. But can you humans do the same?"

The generals were silent for a moment before the same woman spoke up. **"****Young man, if you would please excuse us to talk about this." **Leon nodded and excused himself from the room, closing the door behind him. He let out a sigh before making his way to the medical room, smelling Sora there.

"Huh?" Sora was sitting on the cot in his area, studying with Xion and Zexion. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Leon nodded.

"How'd it go?" Zexion inquired, putting his notes down and getting up, grabbing a chair for Leon to sit down in.

"Don't know yet; I was dismissed so they could talk alone." Leon admitted, sitting down. "I'm worried that some are so narrow minded that they can't see what's in front of them, only what they're told to see." He then looked over at the scent of blood, seeing Zack enter the room, holding his arm up, a long scratch going down the side of it. "Looks like you have a patient."

"Indeed." Sora nodded and got off of the cot; Xion did, too. "Over here, Zack, I'll treat it."

"I was hoping you'd say that; Roxas told me to come to you." Zack walked over and sat down on the cot. "There's a lot of sharp edges to the metal remains of that explosion. And I got cut."

"You need to be careful more." Sora chuckled, cleaning the wound. He then stopped. Black blood. "Hmm..."

"Something wrong?" Zack asked.

"Xion, get a vial, please, and collect some of this blood." Sora ordered.

"Right!" Xion nodded and did as told. "Huh? Why's it black?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Sora mumbled.

"I'll take it to Dad." Xion closed up the vial. Getting a nod from Sora, she ran off to find Vexen, knowing he returned to the base with Xemnas, Leon, and Saïx.

"This… this isn't bad, is it?" Zack inquired, looking concerned.

"Hmm… it was only a little bit. And nothing smells off." Sora shook his head. "I think some residue from the debris got into some of the blood that came out already." He looked to some other medics. "Excuse me, can you do me a favour? Can you go to the group going over the explosion debris and swab it down a bit? Taking residue samples?"

"Yeah, sure thing." a medic said, grabbing supplies and taking off with a few others.

"And be careful to not get cut! And warn Roxas and Papa-Cloud to not get cut!" Sora called after them.

"Sora? Do you think it has to do with the illness?" Zexion inquired.

"Perhaps… Zexion, can you do a blood draw from Zack? And perhaps Dad?" Sora requested. "I'd like Vexen to look things over… and when I'm done, I'd like a draw from me, too, to compare their blood to blood with the dormant disease."

"Right." Zexion nodded and got the supplies needed, working on Leon first while Sora finished treating Zack's wound.

"After Zexion draws a little blood, you'll be good to go back to work." Sora responded, putting ointment on the wound. "It's not too deep, so you won't need stitches. But keep it clean and see me in the morning to check it again."

"Will do." Zack nodded. He then let Zexion work on his other arm once the younger male was done with the older llarcloa. When Zexion finished, Zack left.

"Perhaps Dad will figure something out with the blood and residue samples." Zexion spoke, working on Sora next. He finished getting the little vials filled and labeled. "I'll get these to Dad to look over." He nodded and left, heading out of the room, dipping his head to Sephiroth as the general walked in.

"Figured you'd be here." Sephiroth chuckled.

"What news do we have?" Leon inquired.

"Formally, we'll work on a peace treaty after we deal with Xehanort." the general responded. "But… they all agreed to free all hostages they have at their bases and work together." He smiled. "We're on the path to peace."

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Sora is officially expecting, maybe finding out more about the revival of the dormant disease, and on a path to peace? Looks like things are progressing! Anyway, I hope this chapter was to your liking. Remember, while reviews don't affect updates, I plan on uploading the chapters since I have it all finished, I do appreciate them. Let me know what you think, what you hope for, and what could be different; such things can help me improve when writing other fics. Well, until the next chapter!

~chibi


	29. Capture

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

Vexen looked over the samples under a microscope, even adding little drops of the residue to healthy blood, seeing how it reacted with the different samples. He even got a sample of blood from Cloud; he may have been called a hybrid now, but at that base, he was the only human with the dormant disease.

"Healthy human, healthy llarcloa, infected human-ish…"

"Human-ish?" Zexion looked up from his notes. "What?"

"Well, born human, but the llarcloa refer to changed humans as hybrids." Vexen said. "So… human-ish." He shrugged. "Anyway, Zexion, here." He motioned to the microscope. "Tell me what you see as I drop the residue into the different samples." Zexion nodded and went over.

Zexion looked in, seeing which sample was which, taking notice that human blood and llarcloa blood actually differed slightly._Good reason for them to not use their blood when transfusions were needed after the explosion._ He thought. He watched as the drops hit each sample. Healthy samples showed slight darkness to the blood; in the human blood, it barely spread and in the llarcloa blood, it disappeared. _So, people without the disease either just have it there and it'll clean itself out or in the llarcloa, it just gets destroyed._ He then watched the infected blood, how it spread and turned the samples black.

"The residue is the cause of the revival of the disease?" Zexion inquired, looking stunned. "It affects the blood… but how… no… through the lungs or any injuries… that's how it had to have gotten in."

"Indeed." Vexen nodded. "Now, Sora's blood is starting to fight it due to his healing capabilities and even Cloud's is trying. Llarcloa and Cloud heal naturally fast." He sighed. "But if I were to test it on Kadaj's blood, but I can't since he's still at Marluxia's base, it'll definitely consume the blood and spread, like the disease does in those with it."

"So, we need to figure out what Xehanort did to make this thing..." Zexion sighed.

"Way ahead of you." Vexen stated. "He had samples of infected blood most likely and had them separated. He probably had the magic in the explosion send the separated infection around to infect those who had it dormant." He smiled. "Keeping that in mind, I think I can actually look into things further and come up with a way to completely eradicate this disease… fully cure Kadaj, Cloud, and Roxas and Sora… and everyone else with it." He got up. "I'm going to report my findings to Sephiroth and Xemnas."

"I'll go back to Sora and Xion, let them know of this." Zexion smiled and dipped his head before leaving the room. He went to the watchtower, certain Sora would be there while not treating patients. Unsurprisingly, he was there and with their group of friends.

"Did you hear the news?" Axel inquired.

"One of the medics told us when they came by to drop off the samples from the explosion." Zexion responded, smiling happily. He sat down with them. "Dad thinks he could find a way to actually cure the disease that Sora, Kadaj, Roxas, Cloud, and so many others have."

"Really?" Sora perked up, his ears erect and twitching.

Zexion nodded. "I think he's glad you noticed the darkness to part of Zack's blood." he stated. "And he was running tests with the samples. So, hopefully he can figure something out."

"It's good that everything is turning out well!" Xion cheered. She then smiled at Riku and Sora, the latter curled up with his mate, tail slowly swishing back and forth. "And with peace on the way, you two will be able to raise your children in a better world."

"That would definitely nice." Riku said in soft tone, almost as though as he was in pure bliss, though he probably was. He learned that morning that Sora did conceive. He was in shock at first, even he admitted it, but dammit, he was excited. He was going to be a father with someone he found himself to love so much. "So… do you know if we'll have twins?"

"I don't know that soon." Sora giggled. "That won't be for some months."

"They make a cute couple." Axel chuckled. He then put his harm around Roxas' shoulders. "What do you think? Think we'd make a cute couple, too?" He moved out of the way before he got another scratch. "Okay, not yet."

"He's persistent… is he like this with everyone he fancies?" Roxas inquired.

"Wouldn't know; haven't seen him have a crush on anyone." Riku chuckled. He laughed more when Roxas just crossed his arms and huffed, clearly not happy with the redhead.

Sora smiled before his ears twitched anxiously. "Hmm?" He got up and looked over the edge. "Roxas, you hear that?"

Roxas was up as quickly as Sora. "Yeah..."

"Hear what?" Demyx inquired, standing up with the others.

"It's a strange sound..." Sora stated. "Like… loud roaring."

"Roaring?" Xion inquired. "Like on the ground?" She tipped her head to the side. "Well, there's a train track in that direction." She pointed to the north.

"No… it's in the sky and coming from the south." Sora's tail started to bristle; next to him, Roxas' also bristled and started twitching in an agitated state.

"From the sky? That's..." Zexion looked to be in disbelief before something came into view and in the sky. "Oh shit..." he swore. He ran to the stairs. "Get down from there!" he called to his friend before descending the stairs, setting off the alarms to alert the others of an incoming enemy.

"Huh? What is that?" Roxas asked before yelping when Axel grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"An airship; it was just a concept for us, but it looks like the south beat us to it!" Axel quickly responded, getting Roxas down the steps before making sure Demyx and Xion were following. He looked back to see Riku move to get there, but a loud sound exploded in the air, a sound that could deafen thunder. Something hit the fortress and the tower started falling. "Riku! Sora!"

Riku let out a few words before taking hold of Sora, holding onto him and part of the tower. "Hold on, Sora, we're going for a ride!" he called as part of the tower came from the main structure, falling away and down to the roof of the rest of the base. He grunted when they crashed and grappled at the roof, trying to catch hold of something. He let out a sigh of relief when they were dangling at the edge. "Whew, that was close. Think you can grab onto the edge yourself? I'm slipping with just one hand."

"Yeah." Sora nodded, doing as asked and pulling himself up before helping Riku. "Roxas… is he okay?"

"Yeah, Axel most likely got him down the stairs in time." Riku assured. "Down!" He got on top of Sora as another shot rang out, sending debris flying.

"Riku… what… what is it?" Sora asked, not liking the object flying in the sky.

"An airship. Our people have been trying to make them as more efficient travel than trains… but… it looks like the south built one for war…" Riku responded. He covered Sora more when another shot came through and smashed into the base, making the wall under Riku and Sora crumble, sending them down into the ground.

"Ow… ow… fuck..." Riku grumbled, trying to sit up. He then looked in shock as ropes came down from part of the airship and from it soldiers slid down. "Ah fuck!" He pulled Sora to his feet and ran off. As much as he wanted to check on everyone else, he knew he had to get Sora away from there and away from the enemy. He didn't even dare to look back when he heard someone call about Sora, _the beastly brat_ as they put it, was getting away.

"Riku..." Sora whined, fearing they wouldn't outrun them.

"We'll do our best!" Riku assured Sora. He went down when a shot rang out, this one not quite like what the airship sounded off. No. It had to be a gun. "Fuck!" Riku hissed, holding his leg.

"Riku!" Sora called, kneeling beside him. He saw the wound. Through and through. No bullet was stuck in him.

"Get going, Sora. They're after you." Riku told him.

"I'm not leaving you." Sora said, positioning himself over Riku's leg. He mumbled a spell, getting the wound to heal.

"Dammit, Sora! We don't have time to argue! You need to be safe, so get moving!" Riku ordered, trying to push Sora away but his llarcloa lover wouldn't budge. "Sora..." He looked around, seeing them quickly surrounded by soldiers; judging by their uniforms, they were definitely from the south. He pulled Sora down and covered him.

"Hand him over, boy." one soldier stated, aiming a gun at the silver haired male.

"Like hell I would!" Riku hissed. He then blacked out when another soldier came up behind him, smashing the but of their gun into the back of Riku's head.

"Riku? Riku!" Sora was on his knees, shaking his mate. "Riku, wake up. You need to wake up, Riku!" He yelped and squealed when he was grabbed hold of, kicking and flailing. "No! No! Let me go!" He stop when he saw a gun pointed at Riku again.

"Comply and we won't shoot him." the first soldier stated. They smirked when Sora settled down. "Good boy. Now let's go, Xehanort's got some big plans for you."

_Riku… please be okay… and please… please come find me…_ Sora thought, tears rolling down his face. He as Riku came to be out of his view, the llarcloa youth brought to a lift and taken up to the airship. Wanting to protect the others, he didn't fight, no matter how much he wanted to."

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

What's a story without something bad happening, right? At least they didn't kill Riku.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next. Until then!

~chibi


	30. Grief and Guilt

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

_"__Over here! He's here!"_

_"__Riku!"_

_"__Is he..."_

_"__No, just unconscious and bruised; he's going to have one hell of a headache, though..." _

_"__Let's get him back and treated."_

* * *

_"__I want you to trail them, find out where they took Sora and contact us with the coordinates; we'll try to contact the other bases and get assistance." _

_"__Will it be fine with just us two?" _

_"__Two skilled scouts? You'll do well. And remember, don't engage."_

_"__Yes, sir!" _

* * *

Riku looked at his surroundings through blurred vision. He tried to comprehend what was going on. One moment he was protecting Sora after their base was attacked and he tried to flee with his lover, the next… he found himself here. But where was here? As his vision cleared, he saw a brown tail, but not as thick as Sora's. He tried to sit up, making a grumble, but soon the tailed male turned around, gently easing him back down.

"No… no… I… I have to go. I have to… find Sora." Riku tried to protest, but a second set of hands pushed on him, keeping him down. He looked to see the first was Leon and the second was Zexion.

"You need to keep still, Riku; you were hit pretty hard and you may be dizzy." Zexion told him.

"But Sora… he's..."

"We know." Leon interrupted. "We know he was taken." He sighed. "We sent Saïx and Demyx ahead to scout and find where they took him; we're certain south of the border, but we don't know how far." He looked to Riku, getting him to calm down before moving his hands. "As soon as we're ready and Sephiroth finishes contacting the others, we'll be heading to the southern border and prepare for news of Sora's whereabouts."

Riku nodded. The then put his arms up, covering his face. "I couldn't protect him… I couldn't protect Sora..."

"You tried, Riku. You tried and that's what matters." Leon assured. He gently ran a hand through Riku's hair, trying to calm him down. "Work on recovering; I'm sure you'll want to help in getting Sora back.

Riku put his arms down and nodded. He then looked over when his father entered through a… flap? Seeing that, he realized they were in a tent; the base must have been badly damaged. "Father..."

"How are you feeling, Riku?" Sephiroth inquired.

"Sore."

"Of course, you were hit badly on your head. Looks like you had a wound to the leg, but it seemed to have been mostly healed by Sora."

"What's the news, Sephiroth?" Leon inquired.

"We'll set out in the morning, head for the southern border and make camp and await for information; I'll leave a small group here for communications when Saïx and Demyx send the coordinates, regardless if they send them directly here or to another base, depending on the signal." Sephiroth stated. "Zexion, will Riku be up for travel tomorrow?"

"After a good night's rest, yes." Zexion nodded. "I'm going to make sure we have supplies ready." He then walked off.

Sephiroth nodded. "The other generals are arranging to send soldiers and medics alike… humans and llarcloa both, to meet with us at the border." he continued. "As soon as we know where to find Sora… we take the war to those southern bastards and find your son."

Leon nodded. "Thank you." he said. He let out a sigh. "I'm worried..."

"I know." Sephiroth could understand how Leon felt; they were both fathers who loved their sons, wanting only what was best for them. "But he's too valuable to Xehanort for him to be killed, so we know he's alive. We just have to make sure Xehanort's plan doesn't succeed… whatever it is." He then looked over, noticing Axel with Roxas, the smaller llarcloa holding onto him. "He seems to have attached himself to Axel."

"Axel protected him when we were being attacked… and quick to comfort him when he found out Sora was taken." Leon stated. "He's stubborn… but I think he's warming up to that redhead… thankfully he's not taking advantage of my son." He smiled a bit. "He may seem much like a vek't, but he is decent." He then looked down at Riku again. "Now, are you good to rest on your own? Or should I find medicine to help you?"

"Something for my head would be nice." Riku admitted. "It hurts like hell..."

"I'll get that." Leon nodded and got up, walking off.

"He kept checking on you when he wasn't checking on Roxas." Sephiroth chuckled. "I think he's already come to accept you." He smiled when he saw the subtle grin on Riku's face. "We'll get Sora back… don't worry." he whispered, sitting there until Leon returned.

* * *

"Forgive me for my appearance." a man, thin, elderly, bald… and scary beyond all reason, said as he approached Sora, coughing some into a handkerchief. "The years have not been kind… nor has this blasted disease." He eyed the llarcloa who just stood there, hands bound with chains and a mask over his mouth, keeping him from speaking so he couldn't utter spells. "Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll be obedient and not fight or use magic. Or rather..." He motioned to people forced to their knees off to the side; they were hostages taken from the llarcloa base. "If you know what's good for them." He motioned to a soldier, getting them to remove Sora's bindings.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"No doubt you heard of me… I am Xehanort." The man chuckled a bit. "You've met my son, Xemnas." He then motioned to another man who looked similar to one of the generals Sora met. "This is Ansem, my other son." He went to sit down, getting Ansem to force Sora to follow. "You see, boy, when weak with age and sickness, magic is harder to use… harder to control. Surely you understand, what with being one of the beasts?"

"It can also make it worse if we're in such a negative condition." Sora informed.

"Agreed." Xehanort handed a large tome over, getting Sora to take it. "Open it to the page I have marked."

Sora did as instructed, surprised to see it was a spell book, and one spell in particular was marked. "A spell of time?" he inquired.

"It doesn't take you through time… but reverses time in an individual." Xehanort stated. "And I want you to cast it on me." He shook his head when Sora slammed the book shut and threw it to the side. "Now, now, no need to throw a tantrum."

"I would never study the spell and use it for you." Sora hissed.

"But… I think you will." He pointed a gun at one of the people kneeling, shooting them in the head, killing them in an instant. The small cry from Sora was perfect for Xehanort. "You see, if you don't… I'll kill each hostage I've taken. Human and beast alike." He got to his feet and went to the next male, this one being Yazoo. He put the gun to his forehead, but Yazoo didn't cower; he straightened his back and glared up at the older man. "Hmm, this one is more amusing. He doesn't fear death."

"Please! Don't hurt them!" Sora went at Xehanort, but found himself being restrained by soldiers. He then looked as Ansem held the book in front of him, turned to the needed page.

"Then do this spell for me." Xehanort stated. "Do it… and I'll spare these people."

Sora looked distraught. He was trying to figure out how to get out of this… but it didn't seem possible. He then collapsed to his knees, the guards letting him go. "Okay… fine! I'll do the spell! Just leave them alone… don't hurt anyone… don't kill them..."

"Good boy." Xehanort chuckled, putting the gun away. "And don't bother looking for a counter spell… it's not in there." He then walked off, Ansem, who put the book down in front of Sora, following him. "Return the prisoners to their cells and take the kid to a room." He left the large room. "Finally, we're well on our way to controlling these lands."

"Are you certain the kid will do this?" Ansem inquired.

"He will. He knows if he doesn't, I will kill the prisoners." Xehanort pointed out. "Such a pitiful beast, believing that all life is sacred."

"Doesn't he know you'll kill them anyway? What an idiot." Ansem chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hmm… I won't so soon; I'll hold off." Xehanort mused over the idea. "They'll be perfect leverage to use against him."

* * *

Quick thanks to the chocobos, it took only a few days to reach the southern border. From there, Saïx and Demyx started tracking where Sora was taken into unknown territory. It didn't take long to find a heavily armed and guarded base in the desert region.

"That's the place; I smell Sora here." Saïx pointed out. He looked to Demyx who was messing with the map. "Finding its coordinates?"

"Mm-hmm." Demyx nodded. "Got it." He and Saïx found a sheltered area so the enemy wouldn't see them and so the desert heat wouldn't get to them. He brought out the portable radio and worked to get the signal. "This is Western Scout, Demyx Nocturne calling in. Western Scout, Demyx Nocturne"

**"****We hear you, Demyx." **came a voice of someone from one of the bases. **"****You've reached the southern base under command of Commander Lexaeus Terrene. What can we do for you?" **

"I have the coordinates requested by General Crescent for the kidnapped llarcloa, Sora." Demyx stated. "0360 south, 1195 west."

**"****Got it, good work, buddy!"** the person said. **"****Forces are already working on moving to the battlefield; Commander Terrene should be in position to set up camp. 0297 south, 0099 west." **

"Right on, guys! We'll meet there then. Send the word."

**"****Got it. Over and out!" **

"Your coordinate talk is strange." Saïx stated, not understanding the numbers.

"Yeah… the numbers get confusing at times. Oh well." Demyx shrugged. "North and to the east, we'll find where camp is being made." He smiled at Saïx. "Sounds like they're sending quite the fighting force."

"Good… we'll need one… and hopefully we can get the llarcloa to use magic to protect us from those damn… um..."

"Airships… and hopefully." Demyx nodded as he started to lead the way to camp.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Poor Sora's been captured, but don't worry, no one is giving up on him, especially his family and Riku. But let's hope they do before it's too late!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, darlings!

~chibi


	31. Prepare for Battle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

Riku put on his uniform, getting ready for battle. He looked to the llarcloa who did the same, though they wore their traditional outfits with pieces of armor covering parts of them, especially their shins and forearms. Had he seen this before all this attempt at peace, he'd have been a little unnerved seeing them prepare for war; he was glad they were allies now.

Allies. All working together to protect the same person. _None of the humans are even complaining about fighting to protect a llarcloa child. _He thought, smiling at the thought.

"Riku." came Xemnas' order. This prompted the younger male to go over. "You're on a different task."

"What?!" Riku exclaimed, shocked.

"Don't worry, it'll be one you approve of." Xemnas assured before calling over the group Riku had been hanging out with, minus Xion; she was to remain at camp as a medic. "You all are going to get into the enemy's base as quietly and quickly as possible. No doubt Sora is in there."

"So… on top of the battle, it's a stealth operation." Axel pointed out.

"Indeed, but you need to be careful. Xehanort won't leave Sora unguarded." Xemnas informed. "However, his attention should be on the battle, so that should make it easier."

"And of those he's taken prisoner from the llarcloa base and other llarcloa in general?" Zexion inquired.

"If you can find them, get them released." Xemnas told them. "Demyx, Zexion, I know neither of you are fighters, but Demyx's scouting abilities and Zexion's knowledge as a medic will be beneficial if need be." The others nodded, understanding this. "And Roxas, you've got a keen sense of smell, keep your senses open."

"Yes, sir." Roxas nodded.

Xemnas nodded. "You'll depart with us when we do, but when we reach the base..."

"Got it." Riku nodded. "You can count on us."

"I know you'll succeed." Xemnas smiled and dismissed the group so they could finish preparing; it was only ten minutes more until depart. He let out a sigh and looked in the direction they were heading. _I hope you haven't given up, Sora._ He thought. _We're coming to get you._

* * *

Sora had been reading the book, memorizing the spells in it. In all honesty, it was a good book. Sure, some spells were ones he would never want to use, one was a spell he was being forced to use, but several in the book were ones lost to time. He used this, though, to bide his time, telling Xehanort he needed more time to make sure he got the spell done correctly. Being a llarcloa and more knowledgeable than Xehanort in magic, though it seemed that the elder knew plenty himself, the man just nodded and left Sora to read.

_No counter spell… no counter spell… what did Saïx tell me when I was little?_ He thought, reading over the spell. He then smiled. _That there's always a counter spell and it's usually hidden inside the spell. _He moved his hand to cast magic on the book to find it, but stopped when he heard the door slam open.

"Hush up now." Xehanort hissed at Ansem before going to Sora. "Whether you're prepared or not, boy, you're casting that spell once and for all!" He smirked when Sora got spooked and scooted back on the bed he had been sitting on. Though a prisoner, he was given a lovely and comfortable room, he had to admit that was nice.

"You're scared… your scent says you are." Sora stated. He then squeaked when he had a hand to his throat.

"I'm not afraid." Xehanort bit out. He stepped back and had Ansem go over, taking him by the arm. "Come, we have no time to waste."

"What's going on? Why the rush?" Sora asked, looking around. She looked up at Ansem expectantly, but no words came from the male. "Fine… don't answer me." He then looked ahead to Xehanort. "I haven't had enough time. Magic takes time to understand."

"And time has run out boy; either perform the spell or I kill every one of those hostages here." Xehanort snapped. He went out to a veranda, magical symbols painted on the ground.

On the way out, Sora noticed soldiers mobilizing, getting ready for some sort of battle and quickly. He then looked up, hearing two airships go up. He watched as they were in the sky. Had they not been for war, he'd have enjoyed them; he wasn't allowed near a window as he was brought in.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Xehanort asked. "Only two for now, but in time, more will be made… and slowly but surely we'll come to conquer this planet." He then looked to Sora again. "Now, the spell."

"Well, don't blame me if it goes wrong." Sora sighed.

"For the sake of those hostages… I hope it doesn't." Xehanort smirked.

_Damn bastard…_ Sora thought. _They have to be preparing for battle… and a big one at that… this is so rushed, so it's not planned. Are the others coming here?_ He nodded and opened the book up again, having closed it when backing away from Xehanort earlier. He watched as Ansem backed off so the spell would focus on Xehanort. "It doesn't last forever… you'll return to your true age soon enough… it'll wear off in a few months. Or less in your health."

"Which is why we have no intention of killing you." Xehanort stated. "Now then, the spell."

"A _please_ or _thank you_ would be nice." Sora mumbled. "Didn't your papa teach you manners?" At the glare, he sighed and read the spell over before reciting it, keeping to the common language so Xehanort didn't accuse him of using the wrong spell. As he read the spell, the painted symbols started glowing, the magic forming around them. As he read it, he felt himself grow weary, tired, exhausted. He just wanted to stop, put the book down, and sleep it off.

Sora dared to look up as he read from the book, seeing Xehanort's old, withered form melt away. Hair growing in, his back straighter, wrinkles filling in. As anticipated, he was growing younger… and his magic increasing.

"Keep going." Xehanort said, looking himself over. He smirked as Sora continued. By the time the spell came to an end, Xehanort was back at his prime. "Perfect. Absolutely stunning." He moved and caught hold of Sora who collapsed, tired from the spell. "You did well, little child." He gently stroked the back of Sora's head. "But you're so tired. You can rest. I'll even have a snack sent to you." He moved Sora, put the book on his lap, then hoisted him up into his arms. "Hmm, been a while since I was this young; I almost forgot what it was like to be strong enough to lift another… not that you weigh much." He chuckled and went back inside, heading to Sora's chamber. He laid Sora down and took the book before casting a spell, putting a barrier around the bed. "Guard the book; I don't want to lose it on the battlefield." Xehanort stated, shoving it to another guard. "And stand guard; unless it's Ansem or myself, no one else comes in."

"Yes, sir!" the guards exclaimed, doing as commanded.

"So, the spell worked. How do you feel?" Ansem inquired as he and his father walked from the room and even out of the base.

"Like a new man." Xehanort chuckled. He then saw the other army show up. "And like I'm ready to rule this continent… and the next… the next… until finally..." He held his hand out and grinned rather evilly before launching a magical attack of pure darkness. He smirked when he saw a magic barrier be erected, protecting the opposing army from his magic. "… we rule the world. However, we have to deal with this bunch first."

"I'll be damned, it looks like the others decided to ally themselves with those beasts." Ansem pointed out.

"Indeed. I guess they felt desperate enough." Xehanort chuckled and shook his head. "Send the beast warriors out first… make them fight their brethren." Ansem nodded and gave the order, sending the first wave charging. "And ready the airships to strike… they may not fight, but the airships will handle that." Xehanort smirked as Ansem gave more orders.

* * *

"Leon!" Sephiroth called.

Leon nodded and stepped up with several other llarcloa, taking a stance. This was enough to cause the first wave, a group of llarcloa slaves to stop and get down, allowing soldiers through. This was something Xehanort partially predicted, but that's why the other man called in for the airships. The llarcloa heard it, though, and the moment attacks were dropped, they cast barrier magic, working together to hold their own so others didn't get hit.

"We need to get rid of those airships..." Sephiroth grumbled.

"It's about time we llarcloa show you how we fight when we mean business." Leon responded, smirking. "[Aerial maneuvers! Brace!]" Some of the llarcloa altered their magic, changing parts of the barriers where they were. "[Set!]" Some readied themselves, positioning to run for the changed barriers. "[Launch!]" Several llarcloa ran at their set barrier and were sprung high into the air thanks to magic, getting most to the airships; those that didn't make it came down on another part of Xehanort's army, starting the attack there.

"Impressive." Sephiroth stared a bit.

"Glad we only wanted peace with you guys?" Leon chuckled before they proceeded into battle, some soldiers getting the enslaved llarcloa either ready to fight or back to camp, depending on each one's condition.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Xehanort's not too bad, right? He didn't let Sora just fall. Okay, he's still the biggest douchebag of all douchebags. Anyway, we're... nearing the end I think? I could be wrong... but I hope you did enjoy this chapter. Until the next one!

~chibi


	32. Prisoners

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

Roxas maneuvered his way around, looking for the best place to get inside at. Nodding, he pulled himself up onto the veranda, checking it over before assisting the others, helping them up. He then knelt down and looked at the painted symbols. "Magic… And it's already been cast."

"Do you think..." Demyx whimpered a bit, worried for Sora.

Roxas sniffed. "He's fine. And close." He nodded and led the way inside, avoiding soldiers that were guarding the area. He found his way to the room Sora was kept in, two guards posted outside. "Two outside, but there are more inside." he reported to the others. "They're clearly there to keep Sora from being rescued."

"Any ideas?" Riku inquired. "Well, once inside, I can use magic to subdue the others, but..." He looked to Riku and Axel. "Care to handle these two?"

"With pleasure." Axel smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's go." Riku nodded, readying his weapon, a simple sword; of all the weapons in the world to use, he always did fancy the sword. Simple. Clean. And personal.

* * *

Sora hated how things were, he knew that much. But to be honest? He found comfort in just lying in the bed, resting after casting that magic. There was a problem, though… and it was a loud rumble in his stomach.

"Shut up, will you?" one soldier snapped. "I don't care how pissed you are, growling won't help you."

"No… it wasn't me. Well, it was, but not something I can control." Sora responded, hugging a pillow. He pointed to his stomach. "I'm just hungry." He then sat up and looked, hearing explosions outside the base. "Looks like war's come to your front doors, huh?" he asked.

"Just shut up." the soldier grumbled.

"Make me." Call it childish, but Sora enjoyed saying that and getting a glare from the soldier. "You guys spend so much time invading and hurting others, well, we llarcloa folk believe in karma. Sometimes, though, karma comes in the form of a pissed off medic."

"Will you shut up!?" the soldier snapped, pounding on the barrier… which was a mistake. This type of barrier flung him back and across the floor. Seeing this, Sora busted out laughing, falling back and kicking his feet.

"That was priceless!" he exclaimed. "Rule one of magic," he sat back up, "certain barriers are reflective."

"I'm hating this brat..." the soldier muttered, glaring at his comrades who couldn't help but snicker. He then looked back at the double doors at a call of surprise and clanging of weapons. "What the..." He got up as it went silent and the doors opened and there stood Axel. "Who are you?" The soldiers in the room drew their weapons. Confusion hit when Axel held up his hand with five fingers up. One by one, until just one finger was left, they went down. Axel then jumped out of the way as a blast came through and the guards were smashed into and knocked out.

Roxas shook himself off, having used a form of blast magic with himself in the middle. "Yeah, Dad's better at that one." he said. He then went to the barrier, gently putting his hands to it; Sora did the same and smiled. "We made it, Sora."

"I know you would." Sora responded. He then got excited when he saw Riku enter. "Riku!"

"Sora!" Riku ran over and touched the barrier. "How do we bring it down?"

"The book! There!" Sora pointed to it. "There's a barrier spell. Um… somewhere between page forty and page sixty."

"Got it!" Riku nodded and ran over, grabbing the book that fell to the ground. He then looked up, hearing guards running down the hall. "Oops. Dem, help Sora find the spell!" He tossed the book over and ran to the door, getting it shut with Axel. "Roxas, Zexion, help move furniture to block it!"

"Right!" Roxas and Zexion nodded, doing as told while Demyx went to the barrier.

"Forty to sixty… okay, we can do it." Demyx said, holding the book open and flipping through the pages. He waited for Sora to tell him to stop.

"That's the one, there." Sora said. Demyx showed the page and he read it over. "Okay, okay, I think I got this." He nodded and recited the counter spell to get this particular barrier down, smiling when it worked. He then accepted the book, looking through the spells again to find some he would need. "Xehanort got what he wanted; he's younger and stronger now." he explained. "But I think I can reverse it. I just need to get to him and have time to chant the spell."

"We need to get out of here first." Zexion pointed out. He looked around for a window, not finding any. "We'll need to go through the way we came in."

"Shit..." Axel grumbled.

"What about a secret passage?" Demyx suggested, getting everyone's attention. "It's an old fortress. It's castle-like structure says it was used for important people and a place like this has hidden passages all over to make escape easy."

"You wouldn't happen to know where, would you?" Axel sarcastically inquired.

"Hmm..." Demyx looked around before checking an area. "Discreet, in plain sight without being obvious…" He opened a little door in the wall. "Voila."

"Dem, you're a genius!" Zexion chuckled.

"Then let's get the hell out of here." Roxas said, leading the way into the small passage, crawling through. Once the last person, Riku, followed, he closed the door behind them, keeping them from being found too quickly.

"Dem, what are the odds they'll find this?" Axel inquired.

"Not likely; it's mainly children and us scouts who find and know of this sort of thing." Demyx responded.

They went through until they came out into an open room, the room Sora was brought to when he first met Xehanort. Being tired and not ready for much more magic, the group decided to find their way to the prison hold, wanting to find the prisoners. Thankfully between Demyx's intellect on old fortresses and Roxas' nose, it didn't take long to find the others and for Axel and Riku to subdue the guards again.

"We need to find Xehanort next and put a stop to him." Riku stated to Sora as the others got the prisoners out of their cells and ready to leave. "You think you can?"

"I've been skimming the book, looking into its counter spells… I'm certain I can." Sora nodded, smiling up at Riku. He gently took Riku's hand. "Thank you for coming to get me, Riku. This is definitely going to be a story to tell our pups, huh?"

"Yeah." Riku nodded, gently kissing Sora on the lips.

"Hey, lovebirds, we got a battle to win." Axel pointed out, getting their attention.

"Right!" Riku nodded and followed after, getting back upstairs and outside where the battling went on. He stared. Two downed airships, several bodies limp as could be, and people fighting. He pulled Sora close, hearing his breath hitch. "We need to find Xehanort… stop this before it gets any worse."

Sora looked around before motioning to Xehanort, a very youthful looking Xehanort. "There." he said. "I need to focus on him and the spell or it may not work. It'll take a few minutes to activate it since we don't have time to do the magic symbols that make it easier."

"Then we'll buy you that time." Yazoo said, walking up to them. He and the others were ready to fight.

"Demyx, Zexion, you two stay closest to Sora as the last line of defense and to tell us when Sora's ready for Xehanort to be near enough." Roxas reported. "The rest of you… let's do this."

The others nodded and got into formation, some staying closer to Sora to defend him, some going to engage Xehanort in fighting, trying to pin him down, even with magic restraints from the llarcloa. The problem was that Xehanort was much stronger, able to break free.

During all of this, Sora was standing in a clear spot, working on the spell to reverse the youth Xehanort had. He kept getting distracted, hearing the others fall to the man who was both skilled with magic and a sword. More than that, he stared in horror when he saw Axel shield Roxas from getting stabbed through with a sword.

"Sora, you need to focus!" Zexion snapped, looking back.

"R-right..." Sora nodded. He resumed his spell casting, doing his best to focus but the sounds around him were getting to him. "No… no… I can't!" Sora cried, crouching and covering his ears. _Pain. Sorrow. Anger. Hatred. Survival. Stop! Stop it all! Just stop this fighting! _He thought, the voice in his mind loud, frightened, and just wanting him to hide. Sora really wasn't one for the battlefield.

"Sora!" Zexion called, getting Sora's attention and making him turn around, seeing Xehanort ready to strike, but instead of Sora being hit, Riku got in the way, the sword piercing through his chest and out his back.

"No..." Sora squeaked, staring in horror.

* * *

It's over. You're done. Go home.

Okay, I'm joking (I'm horrible at doing that), it's not done yet.

Heyo, lovelies!

So, Demyx may not be a fighter, but he does have good skills. Scouting, portable radios, and finding secret passages in an old fortress. Sometimes tells me he was a kid who got into a lot of trouble going through old ruins and buildings, finding every bit to get into. He was probably good at hide-and-see.

So, from here, we got a couple more chapters left, plus some extras. Until then!

~chibi


	33. A New World

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

Sora couldn't help but stare in horror, seeing his mate pierced through. Xehanort pulled his sword out, making Riku fall back. "Riku? Riku, c'mon! Speak to me. C'mon, Riku… please… please..." he cried, tears falling down his face and onto Riku's. No pulls. No breathing. "You can't… you can't die. Please… don't let it be true..." He then looked around when Xehanort moved, watching as he was quick to strike down Zexion and Demyx.

"Now look at what you've made me do." Xehanort chuckled, walking over to the brunette. "Had you been a good little beast and just stayed in your room, not left, not bothered… you'd have not had to see such a horrible sight." He shook his head and crouched before the brunette, gently putting his hand to Sora's face. He then looked to see the book, open to the spell page used earlier. "I told you, Sora, there was no counter spell; there's not stopping me."

"There's always a way!" Sora sobbed.

"But is there a point?" Xehanort motioned to everything around them, the destruction, the death… the tragedy. "You're all alone now. All you have is me and this spell book." He sheathed the sword and grabbed the book. As he stood, he took Sora by the arm, pulling him up with him. "Now, let's get you out of here; I don't want you killed."

"No! Let go of me!" Sora screamed, trying to get free. "Let me go!" He did his best to pull free, but he stopped when he remembered being a pup, studying different spells with an older mentor.

_"__[Sora, over here.]" an older llarcloa with impressive magic capabilities called, beckoning the fluffy little pup over. Sora couldn't have been much older than six or seven, still living in his tribe. "[I want to teach you about a spell.]"_

_"__[What sorta spell?]" Sora asked, climbing onto the older male's lap. _

_"__[One lost to time and rarely used.]" the elder stated. "[It takes a lot of energy and only llarcloa like ourselves with great magical skills can cast.]" He smiled and opened a spell book, going over the pages. "[Long ago, our ancestors would use this spell to end great battles and bring back those lost.]"_

_"__[But Uncle says we shouldn't bring back the dead.]" Sora squeaked. _

_"__[There are a few occasions where that rule is moot.]" the elder informed. "[It draws on a lot of magic… but you don't have to use it alone. You can use it with another, taking their magic, too, to bring back what once was lost. But it can only be used shortly after the losses in a battle.]_

_Sora nodded. "[So, how do we use it?]"_

_"__[This is the spell. You need to do well to remember it in case things get worse in this war.]"_

"Right..." Sora nodded and turned around, grabbing Xehanort's other arm, holding him at the wrist.

"What do you think you're doing, beast?" Xehanort bit out.

"Reversing the damage you caused." Sora responded, casting a binding spell. Xehanort smirked and tried to break it, but found he couldn't. He looked around wildly as Sora started speaking in his native language. "[Beloved Gaia who watches your children, we ask for your help, your guidance, your power.]" he recited, remembering the spell he was taught as a little pup. "[Please guide your children, all of your children, back to the light, back to us. Guide them in exchange for this magic… this power wrongfully given.]"

"What are you doing? What are you saying?!" Xehanort looked around as magic symbols formed on their own, glowing as bright as ever. He then shouted in frustration when he felt himself grow weak. He looked to his hands, age returning to them, he figured Sora found a counter spell. He then looked around, seeing magic spread out. The desert region they were in was being filled with life, grass and flowers growing. "What… what is this..." He felt weak, tired, and his magic drain. He went down to his knees. "Enough… that's enough..."

"Not until you pay for what you've done." Sora responded, looking around, smiling as once deceased forms rose to their feet, confused as ever.

"No… even you can't have enough magic for this… it'll kill you! Kill me, too!" Xehanort snapped.

"It won't." Sora smiled and shook his head. He then let go of Xehanort and fell back to the ground. He cast one last binding spell, keeping the elder male completely immobile. "When a cure is found, since you have the same sickness, I'll make sure they get it to you while you're locked up." He then made his way, though he crawled in his weakened state, over to Riku, gently shaking him and getting him to sit up. "Riku? Are you okay?"

Riku sat up slowly, looking himself over in confusion. He found the hole in his uniform and the blood stain on it, but he found no wound. "Sora… did you..." He looked alarmed when his lover collapsed against him. "Sora!"

"Don't shout… I'm tired and my head feels like it was hit with a rock." Sora mumbled. "I just wanna rest… sleep… And stay close to you."

"Sorry." Riku responded, chuckling a bit as he kept Sora close.

"Let's not tell this part of the story to our pups." Sora pointed out, making himself comfortable.

Riku smiled. He then looked over to see that Zexion and Demyx were fine and further away, Roxas and Axel were, too. He looked around, seeing the situation be contained by various llarcloa casting spells to bind their opponents. He pulled his mate more onto his lap, snuggling him some. "Yeah, it's best we keep the whole death part of the story out." he responded, kissing him. He watched as Sora slowly drifted off the sleep, keeping an eye on him to make sure his beloved mate was fine.

* * *

"And of Xehanort and Ansem?" one of the leaders of the humans spoke up. Several months have passed since the battle with the southern army and Xehanort; since then, llarcloa have been settling back in and traitors have been weeded out. Now, after so long, a full treaty was being worked on.

"Locked up, completely bound, even their speech is bound." Leon reported. "They're in llarcloa territory, kept from others." He sighed. "We don't believe in your ways of execution; like this, they won't hurt anyone and we fallow our ways."

"Fair enough." The leader stated. "Now, you llarcloa… no doubt you're wanting old territory back, hmm?"

"Not at all." a llarcloa chief stated, surprising the human leaders. "But we would love to return to this land… to live among you humans and live in peace. Coexist."

"Exist together… that sounds better than planning how to move people, hoping to not uproot them too much." a female leader stated.

"Um… pardon me..." A messenger ran into the room, going over to Sephiroth and Leon, whispering to them before running off.

"Can we please wrap this up?" Sephiroth asked. "We have a very important engagement to get to."

"Oh?" the female leader inquired. "What can be so important?"

"The birth of our grandchild." Leon spoke up.

"I'd say we should finish up so the child can officially be born into a new world… a new, peaceful world." one of the leaders stated. They, humans and llarcloa alike, all signed the document, officially putting the treaty and peace into ink. Once finished, Leon and Sephiroth rushed off, heading for another town as quickly as possible to get to where Sora was giving birth to his firstborn son.

With the end of the war, airships have become a peaceful reality to the people, fast and efficient. It was thanks to that that they arrived at where Sora was being taken care of. When they arrived, the others were out of the room and waiting, only Riku, the husband, Vexen, Zexion, and Xion, medics (though Xion was still a trainee), and Saïx, a llarcloa with experience in births, were allowed in.

"How is it?" Leon asked.

"Don't know." Axel stated. "It's been silent for ten minutes now..." He looked to Roxas who was staring wide-eyed, holding onto his arm. "Whatever Sora shouted, it scared Roxy." He looked back up to the general and war chief. "How'd it go?"

"Our little grandchild is officially being born into a peaceful time." Sephiroth stated, smiling. He looked up when Vexen walked out of the room. "And?"

"No need to worry." Vexen smiled. "Sora gave birth to a very healthy and very strong baby boy." He motioned for the others to go in. "Just take it easy; he's exhausted."

The others walked in to see Sora sitting up in bed, holding a little llarcloa with brown, with an auburn tinge, hair. "He's beautiful." Cloud said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiled when Sora let him hold the newborn who was just silently cooing. "And so much like you, Sora; you didn't cry, either, when you were born. Some llarcloa pups do, some don't, actually."

"Riku, what happened to your hand?" Kadaj inquired, going over to his little brother whose hand was being tended to by Saïx.

"Did you know that medicine used for a mother in labour to help with the pain doesn't work on the llarcloa?" Riku asked. "I learned the hard way… and Sora broke my hand."

"He'll be fine; our treatments will heal it quickly and efficiently." Saïx assured. "And it's normal; Cloud broke Leon's, too."

Sephiroth smiled when he was handed the infant, holding the newborn so carefully, reminded of holding each of his sons for the first time. "What did you name him?"

"Genesis." Sora smiled at the shock on Sephiroth's face. That shock soon turned to happiness.

"Hello, Genesis. And welcome to a brand new world where the people won't judge you for who you are." Sephiroth assured, gently kissing the infant's forehead.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Naming the pup after Sephiroth's first love, that was one of my intentions. I had a different idea, but... well...

Until next time, dearies!

~chibi


	34. Alnen di'avo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"Whoa there, little guy!" Sora laughed as he picked up a silver haired toddler doing his best to make a break for it. "So eager to run off at the first chance of an adventure, huh?" He smiled and hugged his younger son, Hope, close, chuckling when the little llarcloa's tail went around him the best it could.

"According to Leon and Saïx, you were quite the adventurer yourself." Riku pointed out as he approached Sora and Hope, holding Genesis' hand in his own. At this point, Genesis was already five years old while Hope was recently two years of age. Over the years, Riku and Sora decided to live in a coastal town, Sora wanting to see the ocean and be someplace warm. Of course, that didn't stop them from traveling, going off to visit family and friends.

"Is everything ready?" Sora inquired, walking across the sand to his mate, gently kissing him. "Zexion and Demyx should be arriving in about twenty minutes or so, right?" He set Hope down, laughing when the llarcloa toddler took off running again, Genesis going after him. "Yup… looks like you with his silver hair, but acts like me; Saïx told me many times he and Dad regretted teaching me to walk; the moment I could, I'd be off before you know it."

Riku laughed, amused. "It's all ready. Even the gifts for Vanitas and Ventus."

"Hard to believe they're already a year old." Sora gushed, thinking of his nephews. In the years, Axel and Roxas got closer and closer until they decided to be mates. Then they had a set of twins, one black haired and one blonde, whom they called Vanitas and Ventus.

"Harder to believe Roxas actually said _yes_." Riku pointed out. "Hopefully they have fun and luck raising twins."

"They can manage, I'm sure." Sora smiled. "And speaking of children, Dad and Papa will be there and babysitting… let's say you and I have another, give the boys a little brother."

"Already?" Riku inquired, smiling brightly.

"We did want a big family."

"Indeed." Riku pulled Sora close, spinning him a bit so his chest was against his smaller mate's back, letting him hug him from behind. He looked out to the sandy beach, watching as Genesis and Hope seemed to play a game of tag, laughing running around. It was wonderful and it was a life Riku felt his children… every child deserved. "I'm glad they can grow up like this." he said.

"As am I." Sora nodded.

"Daddy! Papa!" Genesis had Hope on his back as he ran back up to them. "Can you tell us a story?" He put Hope down and the two did their best begging faces.

"A story?" Riku sat down, unable to resist the begging his sons mastered. Sora taught them that from when he would beg for chocolate; the silver haired man nearly regret introducing such a delicious treat to his lover. "Now there isn't time for one, is there?"

"Just until Uncle Zexy and Uncle Demy arrive. Please?" Genesis asked.

"Pwease?" Hope echoed.

"Fine, fine, what sort of story do you wanna hear?" Riku inquired.

"Of when you and Papa first met, from the dark era." Genesis requested. Ah, the dark era. That was what they called the time before the treaty, before peace was met.

"Okay, okay, just a bit then." Riku smiled when Sora sat beside him. "I was actually a hostage of your papa's, taken to the base he worked at… but luckily Papa was very kind and treated my injuries. When I came to and saw him, it had to have been love at first sight." He took Sora's hand, their fingers entwining. "Sora never gave up on his patients, not caring if they were of human origin or llarcloa origin."

After about half an hour, an airship came in and the family of four boarded it… and was back to keeping an eye on the adventuring rascal named Hope E. Crescent, son of Sora and son of Riku G. Crescent. He truly was an adventurist; luckily, though, Demyx was able to keep up with him and fuel his imagination all while keeping him safe. When they arrived in another town, they went to where Roxas and Axel lived, Cloud and Leon already visiting.

"Sounds like Saïx is enjoying his time with Xemnas." Zexion chuckled as he sat down after clearing the table. Talking of Saïx traveling with Xemnas a bit had been one of the subjects through their dinner, as well as what other friends and family members who couldn't show up were doing. "Ah, by the way, Xion and Dad have been working hard on medicines and cures for different diseases."

"Seems like they're keeping busy." Cloud chuckled, holding a moody looking, black haired llarcloa on his lap. That was Vanitas.

"Look at this little tyke, he's got Roxas' scowl down." Leon teased.

"Dad..." Roxas scowled.

"See what I mean?" Leon laughed. This earn a laugh from Ventus, the blonde llarcloa in his arms. "Even Venny knows." He smiled and kissed the child's forehead before letting Zexion hold him. He then got up and chased Hope around the table, saying he was going to get him and tickle him, earning squeals and giggles from his grandchild.

"Boy, he's so much like you were, Sora." Roxas snickered. "A ball of energy."

"You two sure you want a big family?" Axel inquired.

"I think it's a lovely idea." Riku assured, brushing his fingers through Genesis' hair, getting his son to smile. "What about you?"

"Axel's got no endurance when having a night with me… he won't have any by the time these two start running around." Roxas was clearly picking on his mate. "It's best we just stick with these two."

"Okay, guys! Who's ready for cake!" Demyx cheered, walking out of the kitchen with a large and colourful cake made for Vanitas and Ventus' birthday.

"C'mon, Hope, let's wish your cousins a happy birthday." Leon chuckled, swooping his grandson up into his arms.

"A habby birfday!" Hope giggled.

Later that night, Sora was out on the balcony. He smiled when Riku came out and plucked something out of his hair. "Note to self, no cake at Hope's third birthday." he said, flicking the bit of cake away. "Kids and cake don't always mix."

Sora laughed. "Indeed." he said. "Still want another?"

"Mm-hmm." Riku nodded. "And to prove I can keep up with you now." He then pulled his mate to the bedroom, making sure the doors were closed and they had the room to themselves. "Alnen di'avo." he told his mate as they went to their bed.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Hope, yes, as in Hope Estheim from one of the Final Fantasy games, is the second pup, mainly picked because of his similarity, appearance that is, to Riku. One of my ideas was instead of Genesis, he be the first born with a name like that for the happy future the characters look forward to, but I felt Genesis would somehow mean so much more, especially to Sephiroth.

Anyway, I hope you darlings enjoyed this fic. But while it's main story is over, we've got a few extra chapters to follow. Until then, my dears!

~chibi


	35. Extra - To Love a Llarcloa

First of the extras! This is of Leon and Cloud when they met and mated. It seems to jump a bit, but that was so I didn't linger too much on this one and make it too long.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

Weary. Tired. His disease knocking his strength away. The blonde youth just lied in the dirt. Another battle and he got separated from his group. Young and alone, not even halfway through his sixteenth year, Cloud Strife felt he would die young and in an area he didn't recognize, no one he knew to help him for comfort him in his suffering. The kind and gentle medic, Aerith, her boyfriend and Cloud's close friend, Zack. One of the best soldiers he ever met, Sephiroth. A mentor of his and Zack's, Angeal. He didn't think he would see any of them again.

Cloud was drifting in and out of consciousness, even when he heard voices speaking a strange language he didn't understand, but he did remember hearing it from some hostages some years back when he was just training as a brat. The language of the beasts. Soon, a brown tail, long, sleek, and soft, brushed against his face.

"Are you okay? There are no wounds. Are you ill?" The common language, spoken plain and clear. Cloud opened his mouth to respond, but the black substance, a horrible thing from his disease, just dribbled from his mouth. He didn't even have the strength to cough or vomit more of it up even though his body wanted to expel this stuff filling up in his lungs and stomach. "Over here! This one is ill!"

"Are you crazy? This one's a human! And what if he spreads his illness to the pups?"

"He's a pup himself. Just help me get him moved; Saïx and I will treat him."

"Not… not con… tag...ious…" Cloud managed to rasp out.

"Not contagious?" The one with the brown tail neared him more, putting his face in front of Cloud's. Cloud's eyes darted, looking into the llarcloa's own eyes, a stormy looking blue, like they could be intimidating when he glared… but they were gentle and warm as he looked concerned. Cloud nodded, the motion weak and making his head spin. "Right. Hey? Hey! C'mon! Stay awake!" But Cloud couldn't, he was so tired.

_At least it doesn't look like I'm dying alone… even if they are strangers._ He thought as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes, a sound of giggling catching his attention. He looked to see a wooden ceiling above him. He slowly turned his head at some whispers and giggling, looking to see a gaggle of children looking in past a curtain. He noticed the pointed and fur covered ears on their heads. _Beast children._ He thought.

"[Out of the way, the lot of you!]" came a quick snip, followed by a blue haired beast pushing the curtain out of his way; Cloud didn't know what was said, but he could tell that the other seemed to scold the children. He nudged the children out of his way. "[Go on, get out of here, I have a patient. Go before I return you to your papa's without your tails.]" Squealing and laughing, the children ran out of the structure. "Pups… always nosy." the other said, going over and sitting by Cloud. Observing him, Cloud found that he was probably a couple years older than himself. "You're lucky Leon found you wanted wanted to help." the other stated. "He may be a warrior himself, but even he doesn't want to abandon a human pup in need."

"Where… where am I?" Cloud inquired, his voice weak but still there. "I'm… alive? And in beast territory?"

"You're alive… and we prefer being called _llarlcoa_, not _beasts_. It's rather rude calling us that." the blue haired llarcloa stated. "I'm Saïx." He started blending up a medicine. "Drink this; it'll sooth your stomach. You've been sleeping for a few days… it was a lot of work getting your lungs cleared and your stomach emptied… whatever that disease you have is..." He shook his head. He looked to the curtain when it moved, showing the brown haired llarcloa from before. "He's regained consciousness, Leon."

"Thanks, Saïx." Leon went over, sniffing Cloud. "Good, he hasn't caught another disease."

"Yet… there is risk, especially in his current condition." Saïx mumbled. "It's best to get him to one of those medical outposts and leave him near enough for them to find and assist him; the far-west one has always been decent when they see us pass by."

Leon seemed to grumble. "And what do humans know about illness?" he inquired. "They made an ill pup a soldier… sent him to battle… now look at him..."

"Pup? I'll have you know I'm already sixteen, practically a-" Cloud started coughing, spitting up the black substance.

"Shh, shh." Saïx coaxed Cloud, getting him to settle down and cleaned up. He then pulled Leon away to talk with him. "Look, I get it, you're worried… even I'm worried. But if he stays here as he is, he'll get worse because he'll contract one of our illnesses… and if he gets a worse one, he will either die or end up changed… altered… then abandoned by his people when they find him and find out what happened." He let out a sigh. "If you want what's best for him, then we can't keep him here…"

Leon looked over to where Cloud was doing his best to relax. "He's so pretty… his eyes are very blue." He twitched one of his ears. "Humans have two sexes, right? You think he's the other sex instead?"

"Every bit of him looked like a male, so I assume not." Saïx pointed out, shrugging. He then shook his head. "Just… let's get him strong enough to send back to his people..." He then left, leaving Leon with Cloud.

"I'm Leon, by the way." he said, walking over and sitting near the human.

"Cloud." The blonde nodded, acknowledging the brunette. "You were the one who came to me… Who wanted to help me."

"Mm-hmm." Leon nodded. "Don't worry, contrary to what you people probably think, we llarcloa are actually pleasant."

And indeed, Cloud came to see that. He had been there for a few weeks, enjoying their company, even talking with the locals in the tribe he had been brought to. Once some got past Cloud being a human and a soldier, they started finding him to be a decent person. Cloud happily stuck around, though perhaps it was meeting Leon that made him want to stay.

Then he fell ill again, but not with his illness he was born with. He contracted a sickness the llarcloa knew. To them, it wasn't so bad, they had a special medicine they knew how to cultivate from the earth to cure it and many others like it… but they knew it had side effects in humans.

"Let's just ask him." Leon stated. "Let's ask him what he wants."

Saïx sighed. "Fine..." he mumbled. He walked into an area where Cloud was lying down, hating being bedridden constantly, whether from his own disease or then this one. For a while before, he was bedridden for a while as the llarcloa mended a bone in his leg, having broken it on accident while climbing a tree with some pups. "Cloud… there are a couple options."

"And dying is one of them… isn't it?" Cloud mumbled. "Since I was born with this illness… the one that makes me cough up that black stuff… it hasn't a name… but we just know it by its symptoms..." He shook hie head, realizing he was getting off track. "Ever since I knew I had it… I knew I could die young… my mentor's friend died from it, too… It catches up to us eventually… and it either kills us or another illness gets us since we're weak..."

"That… that is one option..." Saïx let out a soft sigh. "Another is we treat this disease you contracted from us. We can treat it… but it's got some side effects." Cloud looked to him, curiosity in his gaze. "You'll become more like us… You won't get the ears and tail, but… your senses will be stronger, you'll heal more quickly… and you'll be like us in a sense of reproduction." He watched Cloud closely. "You've noticed we've none of what you call _women_, right?" Cloud nodded. "We're all technically male… but we sire and conceive children with our mates. That will effect you, too; it's not been known since before Leon and I were born, but… we do know of it."

"I really don't want to die..." Cloud admitted. He looked to where Leon was staying back, able to see the hope on his face. "I was once ready to die, but… I found something… someone I want to live for."

"Then if you'll accept it… I'll treat this illness." Saïx stated. "It may even help you fight your other sickness."

"That sounds like a perk." Cloud admitted, smiling a little.

And Saïx began treatment, mixing up the new medicine they could get. Saïx explained it was from the earth, the _blood of Gaia_, as they called it. After the first day, Cloud grew stronger. After a week, he was cured. After a month, he found himself to be pregnant with Leon's child. After several weeks, Saïx knew his friend and Cloud were having twins.

"Okay, next time we have children, you're carrying them." Cloud complained, putting his hands to his back as he waddled around their home. At first they were worried, nervous on how anyone would perceive their children, but as the weeks went by, they came to love the idea of having children… except for the discomfort Cloud faced, what with carrying two children in him.

"But you do it so well." Leon praised.

"You're just afraid of giving birth so you're happy your mate's decided to do it for you." Saïx pointed out. As Leon's close friend, much like a brother, Saïx stayed with the mates, looking after things and helping Cloud through his pregnancy. "Still doing okay?"

"How much longer?" Cloud leaned against a wall, trying to find comfort. "They won't stop moving..."

"You've got some weeks left." Saïx informed, chuckling a bit and helping Cloud find a comfortable position.

"I'm so glad you have experience with pregnancy… I have no idea how to handle this." Cloud admitted.

"I may not be a full medic, but I have enough experience to help, especially in this." Saïx assured.

One day, a little early according to Saïx, the twins were born. Small but healthy, one was born with brown hair, just like Leon, and the other was blonde, much like Cloud, and they both had the same bright blue eyes as their papa. As Cloud held the sleeping twins in his arms, he smiled. Oh how he wanted to be with them for the rest of his life, raising them alongside his mate. But he knew he couldn't. He had been gone for nearly a year. While most would assume he was dead, without proof, some wouldn't give up and it would be only a matter of time before the tribes were found.

"Cloud wants to leave?" one llarcloa asked. It had been about a year since the twins were born, meaning Cloud had lived with the tribe for almost two years. This caused an uproar.

"It's not that he wants to," Saïx spoke up during the meeting, silencing the other llarcloa, "but he feels he has to to make sure our tribe or any other aren't found; he's certain others would be looking for him… and he doesn't want us coming to be hurt." This got some murmuring from the others as they realized that their human friend had a point and wanted what was best for the people he came to love. "He's already decided to leave and leave Roxas and Sora here, knowing they won't be safe among humans, especially if they found out he had them. As sad as it is..."

Leon stayed in his home with Cloud and their twins, the little pups playing with toys, stacking blocks and mumbling to each other. It was Cloud's night and he wanted to spend as much time with his little ones. He didn't think he'd ever see them again with this war; if he did, he'd be lucky… but the odds of them remembering him…

"Cloud?" Leon asked. "If ever you can return… I'll happily have you back. You're the only mate I could ever love."

"What about Saïx? You two are close." Cloud teased.

"We're like brothers; I was an orphan and his parents took me in." Leon admitted. He leaned in close to nuzzle his mate, bringing his tail around the blonde's waist. "I'll miss you so much and pray to Gaia that we'll meet again."

"Hopefully in a peaceful time so our children can be proud of who their parents are." Cloud stated, smiling. He then looked and chuckled when Sora managed to toddle over; he learned the llarcloa were faster at learning to walk thanks to their tails helping in their balance. "Hmm? Got something for me?" he asked, accepting a flower the youngster had. They had been out earlier that day and Sora picked flowers. "Thank you, sweetie." he said, putting his forehead to his child's.

The next morning, Cloud was shown the way out of the territory and led to a base where was spotted from a distance. He was glad the llarcloa fled before they could be seen. He was then taken in, the general he served under contacted, informed of his survival. Looking over him, medics deemed him healthy and strong, though still with his illness, though he seemed to overcome enough of it to be fit. No one dared to ask him about where he was for nearly two years and what happened and he just kept silent; some thought it was traumatic, whatever it was, and left it at that.

_You're the only mate I'll ever have, too, Leon._ He thought when he was hugged by his friends, the others happy to know he was okay. _And Sora and Roxas… you two will always be my precious pups._ And like Leon, he prayed every day to Gaia that he would see his family again, not even aware that one day he would.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Originally I wasn't going to write it after I finished everything else... but here we are.

Until next time!

~chibi


	36. Extra - The Love of a Father

Another extra chapter, this one of Vexen and his two, adopted children. Yay! And a tiny bit of Lexaeus.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kingdom hearts or its characters.

* * *

Vexen hardly saw his lover. Lexaeus was a commander running a base to the south and Vexen himself was one of the best medics who often found himself traveling from base to base, tending to things. So, to wake up during his reprieve, a time he took to help his stress with the war and to continue his studies, though some would say he didn't need to study more, to find his lover at his door, two small children hiding behind his legs? It was definitely strange and unexpected, but not unwelcomed.

Some people would point out that Vexen had a bit of a maternal side to him. He did well with patients in general, but he showed a certain softness to children. As he treated the two orphans, tending to their injuries, he got them to warm up to him.

"I'm surprised you came this far north, Lexaeus." Vexen admitted, cleaning young Xion's face, making her giggle when he wiggled her nose a little. He smiled. Oh how he adored a genuine laugh of a child. "You didn't go AWOL, did you?"

Lexaeus gave a curt chuckle, something most never heard with the behemoth of a man. "No, I got permission to come up here for a bit to make sure the children are settled." he stated. Normally he would phrase it as _to see you_, but society wasn't too open about two people of the same sex being in love; of course, no one would really say they to like it to their faces; Lexaeus was huge and intimidating and Vexen wasn't one to get on the bad side of. Smiling softly, he went over, gently kissing his lover on the cheek. "What do you think?"

"You've made sure they have no one else?" Vexen inquired. "I don't want to force them away from those they know."

Lexaeus shook his head. "No one. They only had each other though they're not siblings… but they do act like it."

Vexen nodded. War orphans. That's what Zexion and Xion were. And they had nothing left but each other, seeming to have come together and decided to make themselves siblings. He smiled softly. "Well, children, if you want, I can take you in. I can't guarantee I'll be around all the time, I'm a medic who travels a lot, but I can do my best. Depending on where I go, I can have you travel with me, too."

"So… you'll be our dad?" Xion asked, looking hopeful. She smiled at Zexion and tugged on his shirt, as though asking him for permission for something. At a gentle nod from the silent boy, Xion squealed and hugged Vexen.

"Dad?" Vexen asked, a smile coming to his face. "I didn't expect to ever be called that… I like it." he admitted. "So, if I'm Dad, what's that make Lexaeus? We are a couple, after all."

"Dad… hmm..." Xion seemed to think it over.

"Father?" Zexion spoke up.

"I can live with that." Lexaeus nodded.

Vexen smiled. "Now, keep in mind, we both work in the military, and especially Lexaeus, you won't always get to see him. But at times, I'll do my best to make sure you can." he assured, pulling Zexion over into the hugging. He laughed when Lexaeus joined them.

Over the years, Vexen took more time off to raise his children. When he went to certain bases while they were younger, he brought them along, teaching both about medicine and treating injuries. Sometimes, especially on injuries that weren't serious, he'd quiz his kids and get them to help; it was for simple things in towns like scrapes and bruises. At times he would even talk about the tailed race, explaining their medical ways and magic.

"Hmm, I think it'd be nice to be at peace with them; I'd happily stay with them a while and learn their ways." Vexen would oftentimes say.

"Dad," Zexion spoke up, "how come you don't see the beasts as enemies? The soldiers do."

"I'm not a soldier, now am I?" Vexen inquired, chuckling a bit. "When you're older, you'll understand better, but we medics tend to see things differently. Soldiers see enemies and allies, battles and protection… but we medics see the aftermath. The injured and the dead… and in the end, we all bleed red."

Hearing their dad, Xion and Zexion held that close to their hearts. It seemed to make an impact on them. Yes, they were still quick to react, but once calm, they would start to see things differently. As they got older and learned more, they saw things far more differently than they expected when they were first adopted.

Vexen did his best to raise his children to be quick, patient, observant, and to cherish their developing skills as medics. He had heard before that the tailed race had medics at younger ages, so when Zexion became one at barely seventeen, it shocked a lot of people, but Vexen was very proud of his son. He was proud of both children for trying so hard; he assumed his daughter would become one in a matter of a few short years herself.

While working at one base under a recently named General, Xemnas, Vexen got the news. His son was unaccounted for in the latest battle. He was then informed that he was needed at General Sephiroth's base to treat a disease that came out of its dormant state.

"Vexen..." Xemnas entered the room. "If you'd rather go to Lexaeus, I will explain the situation to Sephiroth. Or even go to Xion..."

"No… I'm fine." Vexen sighed. "Besides, I'm needed. That explosion at the recent battle… it seems to have revived a dormant disease in one of Sephiroth's men." He stood up, putting the telegram away.

"You shouldn't push yourself." Xemnas reminded. "Look, you may be older than me and I only recently became a general, but..."

"It's fine; work will keep my mind occupied and from dwelling on the dark side of the _what if_ scenarios." Vexen assured. "Besides, Zexion's a medic; the tailed race isn't as bad as some say, especially towards non-military people and medics. I'm sure Zexion's doing just fine. Maybe annoyed, but fine in the end."

"If you say so… but take it easy..." Xemnas stated.

"You can remind me on our way there." Vexen walked out of his quarters.

"Huh?" Xemnas followed him, confused.

"You may be a general now, but I'm dragging your rear with me because you have some injuries I need to keep an eye on, especially those stitches." Vexen informed the younger male. "Besides, who knows, maybe something will come up. I trust my gut in this, I think you may be needed."

Xemnas stopped and shook his head. "Strange old man… just when I think I begin to understand you..." He chuckled a bit. "We leave at dawn then."

"Yes, yes!" Vexen called, continuing down the hall. _I'm sure of it… I'm certain Zexion's fine._ He thought.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was nice showing some familial things and how Vexen reacted to the children and when Zexion turned out to be unaccounted for after that battle.

Anyway, until next time!

~chibi


	37. Extra - Family Night

This next, and last, one is much shorter. But that happens, especially when we reach the end of a story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"Ah, here we go!" Saïx exclaimed, holding up a bottle of wine he had been saving for about twenty years, give or take. "Sixteen years ago, you pups were born. Now, we celebrate even more!"

"Awesome!" Sora cheered.

"Oh boy..." Roxas looked nervous. "This won't be like last time, will it?"

"Ah, you two were much younger then." Saïx commented, pouring the drinks, doing less for the twins since they were younger and just in case they couldn't handle it. Not all llarcloa could handle alcohol. After some drinking, they found Roxas was a lightweight, getting drunk on half a glass while Sora was fine after three.

"I'm going to put Roxas to bed." Sora chuckled, helping his twin who couldn't walk straight or talk clearly to their room, assuring him that things were fine and that he loved him to. Leon wasn't sure how Sora understood his slurred speech, but he figured it was a twin thing.

"He's just like Cloud." Leon chuckled. "He couldn't hold his liquor either."

Saïx snickered a bit as he poured another glass for himself and Leon. "Think they'll meet him?" he inquired. "It's only a matter of time until Roxas goes to the battlefield… even Sora as a skilled medic."

"I… I don't know." Leon admitted. "Maybe… though ill, he's stronger thanks to the change… and a soldier… I haven't seen him in the times I've gone to battle, but the country is huge. And I think at war with more than just us still." He looked around their dwelling in the base. "I just wish this war would end soon… So many being hurt… killed… pups left as orphans..."

"Though orphaned, the other pups aren't alone." Saïx assured. He smiled. "You yourself were an orphan pup, too."

"And your parents took me in." Leon nodded. "I'm glad, though; you and I did well, seeing each other as brothers; I always did want a little brother."

"Little hardly; I'm barely a year younger than you." Saïx dipped his fingers into his drink, flicking it at Leon who laughed a bit. "I remember when Dad and Papa died… they were medics and killed on the field… you were pissed off… but… it didn't make you hate humans too much, it didn't keep you from helping Cloud." He smiled. "I'm glad you met him… if you hadn't, we may not have had Sora and Roxas to raise."

Leon nodded. "I'm glad you stuck around to help." he stated. "Ever thought of finding a mate and having your own?"

"Maybe one day… but I've yet to find the right one to be my mate." Saïx pointed out. "Until then, though, I'm happy in helping with Sora and Roxas."

"Um… Dad? Saïx?" Sora leaned back in. "Roxas had an upset tummy and..."

"Except in that. You get to help." Saïx chuckled.

"Suk't." Leon laughed as he got up.

"Alnek't." Saïx smiled as Leon went off to handle things. He then finished his drink and closed his eyes, thinking of their tribe. Some years back, they left it to go to the military base while non-fighting or non-medical members went to another tribe to survive as they lost more and more territory. As he thought of his tribe, he just imagined the days of playing in the grass, teaching the pups to climb trees or swim, and just overall having them live as peacefully as possible. But the war grew worse.

"Maybe we will find peace… and maybe I'll find a mate, too." Saïx mumbled. He then took Leon's abandoned glass and finished off the drink. "I hope Leon and Cloud can be together again, too… but… I hope we don't see him on the battlefield… I don't want trouble to arise for him..." He then snuggled down in the chair he curled up in, bringing his tail up over his knees, slowly drifting off to sleep, dreaming of a time, either long ago or something he hoped for in the future, where peace was possible.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies.

It seems we've reached the end. I have no plans for a sequel or other chapters. In the end, I do hope you enjoyed this fic. And remember, while not necessary, all reviews are appreciated, even if months and years pass after the story ends. I do apologize, though, if anything seemed to drag on or go too quickly. Though I've been writing little things for years (and never sharing them), it's still an experience I'm learning from.

Thank you everyone for sticking through to the end. Until the next story, I must bid you all adieu.

~chibi


End file.
